Second Time Around
by alighthawk
Summary: The Sequel to 'Second Chance of a Lifetime': I'm back w a new chapter - 'Conversations'
1. Default Chapter

*Disclaimer: The main characters in this story are property of AIC, Pioneer, & Viz Comics; all the others were thought of by me. Any similarities are just dumb luck so please don't sue me.

** Author's notes: This story takes place six months after "Second Chance of a Lifetime" in which Tenchi and Ryoko have finally found each other. They are now on the last leg of a romantic six month world tour; If you haven't read 'Second Chance', then you'll have no clue to what's about to happen in this one…. ENJOY!!

Second Time Around:  by alighthawk

Chapter One: The Engagement

Fall 2067: The morning sun shined its bright rays over the majestic blue waters of the Atlantic Ocean and with it, we see a small black dot making its way over the horizon to its intended destination. As the 'dot' loomed ever closer to the Eastern Seaboard, its shape started to take the form of one familiar black and red spaceship with its pointed black wingspans and meowing shriek. 

The ship adjusted its speed and started to skim the ocean water as its path took it near an old fishing trawler, which was stationed about 100 miles off the coast of Cape Cod. As the crew of the aging vessel tended to their daily chores of hauling Tuna, a huge gust of wind rattled the boat from bow to stern. When the captain of the old ship looked out into the ocean, he was totally unprepared for the flying object that was skimming just a few feet above the water.

"Captain, what the hell was that?" Cried out a frightened crewman.

"Ye got me there lad. My best guess is that there is one of them alien visitors that be coming to our fair planet."

"But captain, shouldn't we alert the Coast Guard or something?"

"And tell them what? That we saw some sort of demon ship passing over our heads and streaking its way to the coast? By the time they send out a 'cutter' or helicopter, that thing's over land. No lad, if they wanted to, they could have capsized us so let them be. I just think that whoever is in that thing was in a particular hurry to get to shore. Probably needed to use the bathroom, ha-ha."

The rest of the crew laughed merrily along with their captain before they went back to their backbreaking tasks.

Meanwhile, inside the cabbit/spaceship known as Ryo-oki, a young Shinto priest is protesting his traveling accommodations to the pilot of the ship, which just happened to be his rediscovered soul mate. 

"Ryoko, would you mind slowing down? You almost ran over that ship over there…"

"Ah relax sweetie, Ryo-oki just wanted to have some fun before we land in New York, The worst thing we probably did was that we made those fishermen pee in their pants, heh-heh." Laughed the former space pirate, now bounty hunter.

"Yeah well, I'm anxious to get to America too, but in one piece okay?"

"C'mon Tenchi, after being with me for almost six months of universal bliss, would I let you down?" Cooed the cyan haired girl as she batted those beautiful golden eyes back at her love. 

"Of course not love, but after almost seventy years, I thought you would have slowed down some…"

"Are you kidding me? After waiting so long to finally have you all to myself, not to mention being so young and gorgeous again, I'm just starting to get my second wind on life…"

_And I hope I can survive the experience._ Tenchi joked to himself as he nonchalantly shook his head in defeat. Of course she wouldn't let him down. What more proof did he needed since after so many years she came back to him, an old man slowing dying and out of the blue she returned and helped restore him to his former youth and vitality. As he looked upon her with such loving care, he vowed to never forget what Ryoko had done for him. As far as he was concern, it was the ultimate expression of her love for him and he would gladly spend the rest of his life paying her back for it.

He got up from his black cushion seat that they bought in Egypt and walked behind the cyan beauty, watching her hands handling the flight controls. She didn't really needed to control Ryo-oki, but she wanted to keep busy as they made their way to the Big Apple. 

"How much longer before we get there honey?"

"Well, if I follow the directions that Sasami gave me, I figure about another 15 minutes, give or take a few if Ryo-oki has any problems with the jet stream…"

"Wow, I can't wait. It'll be good to see Sasami again and this time we get to see her fiancée. I can't believe that our little Sasami will be getting married next year…"

"Sasami ain't so little anymore Tenchi. Despite her looks, she still older than you and is the Jurai Ambassador to the UN."

"Well, none of us look exactly what we appear to be, do we now Ryoko?"

"You're right on that one sweetie. How's about reminding me why I love you so much?" Cooed Ryoko as Tenchi slipped his arms from behind her neck as she grasped her hands with his and rested them on her chest. He started to nibble on her right ear as she began to giggle…

"What's so funny my Ryo-chan?"

"You silly! I can remember those days when we were all together and every time I got this close to you, you either freaked out or get a nosebleed. Now…heh-heh…now you…"

"Can't enough of you, is that it?" Smiled Tenchi as he rested his chin on her right shoulder and wrapped his arms around her even tighter.

Ryoko returned his affections by planting a kiss on his left cheek and purred seductively into his ears. "Even after six months of being together like this, I still find this all so…unreal."

"I know what you mean. Six months ago I was ready to join my ancestors in the afterlife and you came out of nowhere; like an angel rescuing me from the abyss. Now I can't imagine myself without you for one minute. I thank whatever gods are out there for bringing you back to me." 

Tenchi's eyes began to tear up as Ryoko turned around and face him. Their eyes met lovingly as she cupped his face and pressed her lips passionately into his. After what seemed to be an eternity, she broke off and gently hugged him around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"I guess we must've been talking to the same gods since they seem to have heard our prayers and brought us together, don't you think my Tenchi?" Ryoko whispered as she laid a smile on the young man that could have warmed up the harshest winter one could have imagined.

"Hmmm…I guess you're right Ryoko. I guess you're right…"

                                                                        *************************************

"MEOW, MEOW, MEOW!!!" Shrieked Ryo-oki in her floating crystal form as she detected land ahead. As the two lovers checked out the monitor, they can see the beaches and the adjoining barrier islands off of southern Long Island. As they continue to head on a southwest direction, Ryoko adjusted Ryo-oki's speed and altitude so she wouldn't be detected by radar, _No need to give the locals a fright. _ She figured.

As they reached _Jamaica Bay_ and snuck past the nearby FAA radar installation, they could see from the distance a small island with tall long figures trying to stretch out into the sky. As they got further closer, they flight path directly took them over the thin waterway called _the Narrows_ and over the long spanning _Verrazano Bridge_ that connected the city's two outer boroughs, _Brooklyn and Staten Island.     _

"That part of the island seems to have a lot of people living there." Ryoko observed as she pointed out the lower residential area of Brooklyn.

"I was reading in the _London Times_ about some famous sci-fi author who lives in the area. I think Sasami knows him from some dedication ceremony that happened in Manhattan a couple of years ago." Tenchi tapped his chin, trying to remember the writer's name, "I think his pen name is _Andre Lighthawk_ or something like that." 

"Catchy name." _yeah right. _Ryoko's eyes rolled as she continued to adjust the ship's speed. As she changed her course to the northwest, she spotted a sight that Sasami said would put a smile on her face. "Hey Tenchi, look at that…"

"Cool. It's the _Statue of Liberty_! Let me get my camera." Tenchi went to the back of the ship as he scurried through his belongings to find his Nokia Z2060 digital camera. Ryoko meanwhile, just had Ryo-oki hovered a couple of miles off of Lady Liberty, admiring the majestic figure that the old statue represented. She could see the little dots of people walking about at the base of the statue, lining up to get inside. She then noticed that others who were waving out to her from the windows of the crown of the statue, as well as a few who bravely walked up to the torch, the highest point of the island.

Ryoko couldn't help but admired how Lady Liberty stood so magnificently towards the island of Manhattan. While she knew little of the history behind the statue, she guessed that maybe they made it after some towering female presence, someone with an indomitable spirit that would protect those that would live by her side. Rather than to keep on guessing, she asked Tenchi as he snapped away every shot he could get of the lovely grand lady.

"Well, from what I remembered, the nation of France built the statue as a gift to the American people back in 1886. She's suppose to represent the freedom and democracy that this nation has to offer and to welcome all foreigners to her borders regardless of race, color and creed…"

"Well I guess that would include me, being that I'm a foreigner to this planet. She's really something to behold, although I would get a new fashion designer, that toga's a little outdated, heh-heh." Ryoko giggled as Tenchi bumped an elbow into her, "Hey! I was just kidding!"

"Let's get going Ryoko, we could back later if you like." Tenchi insisted as Ryoko got back to the controls and proceeded to head up north. As she got closer to Manhattan, the thin long sticks she saw earlier were now gleaming towers of steel and concrete, scaling hundreds of feet above the earth. She had seen buildings this big at other cities, but never so many on one small island. She wondered how the island didn't collapsed by the sheer weight of these towering behemoths. She asked Tenchi once again.

"They're built on solid bedrock and since they don't have earthquakes at this part of the world, they can build them all together without having them to worry about collapsing. Of course nowadays, modern buildings are equipped with anti-gravity buffers so the base of the building won't feel the weight of the steel and concrete that's piled on top of one another."

"Hey you really know your buildings, don't you Tenchi?" Ryoko was impressed by her love's knowledge of architecture.

"Well, don't forget that dad was an architect for many years as well as my son Amagasaki, so I guess some of that knowledge kind of rubbed off on me. Where to now?"

"According to Sasami, we fly along the _East River_ until we pass the third bridge and then we start looking for the UN building that's by the left side of the river. There's a park a couple of blocks away that she said that where we can transport off." Ryoko memorized the directions from the young Juraian Ambassador two days ago in London when Sasami called over to their hotel, _The London Hilton _and went over some arrangements before heading out to New York. 

At the mouth of the river, they first saw the _Brooklyn Bridge_ as Tenchi started to take pictures again. As they continued to make their way up until they passed over the third bridge, Ryo-oki spotted the gleaming building that housed the world leaders, as well as the representatives of the Galactic Union and Jurai. Ryoko then found the grassy park that was about 100 meters away from the front gate entrance of the UN.  Ryo-oki finally stopped and hovered above the park with some of the local residents and UN employees looking on nervously. A flash appeared at the underbelly of the cabbit/ship and a few seconds later a yellow beam shot out and two young people emerged from the beam, excited to be in New York at last.

Several police officers saw the landing from a few blocks away as they left the local Dunkin' Donuts shop and decided to investigate. They were fully aware that alien visitors were becoming a frequent occurrence since the treaty with the Galactic Union was signed almost thirty years ago, but the park wasn't an authorized landing zone so they wanted to see who was dropping by.

As they reached the middle of the park, they saw the ship transforming itself into a small furry creature. The officers, like the rest of the people, nearly freaked out from the sight.  As a crowd of gatherers started to surround the newly arrived couple and their cabbit, Tenchi was starting to get nervous. 

"Ryoko, maybe this wasn't such a good idea to land here. We attracting too much attention here…"

"Relax sweetie, let me handle this…Hiya folks! Uh, can anyone here direct us to the UN building? We're kind of new in town."

Several men, as well as the officers stepped up and happily offered their help. They all seemed attracted to the exotic beauty that was Ryoko. Tenchi was starting to get jealous at the sight of these men hanging around with his love, but as he observed the scene before him with Ryo-oki snuggled on top of his right shoulders, he just reminded himself why.

Before they left London this morning, Ryoko decided to keep things simple and wore her hair back in a loose braid, her bangs escaping it's hold and was nicely framing her face. She wore a honey colored turtleneck that made her eyes seem to be positively glowing. It was a thin cotton fabric, rather than the usual bulky kind that highlighted her other equally fine 'assets' which was partly the cause for the huge gathering of men.  

She also wore these dark tight blue jeans that just rested at her hips. Those jeans accentuated her hips so well that when she accidentally dropped the piece of paper that had the directions to New York, the officers quickly pounced on it like a potential collar. The other men stood behind her as she slightly bent over to retrieve the paper from the ground, with devilish smiles on their faces.

"Ok, ok show's over people! The lady would like to leave now." Tenchi hollered to the crowd as he nudged he his way through the throng of people, clearly annoyed at the attention his girlfriend was getting.

"Tenchi, these nice police officers were kind enough to show me where we have to go." Ryoko said as she grabbed Tenchi's hand and pointed to the direction of the entrance gate.

"Yes ma'am, just head over to First Avenue entrance of the building and you can ask the concierge inside on where to find your friend, but next time I suggest you 'land' your ship on one of the nearby heliports that's along the river." One of the officers recommended as he looked strangely at Ryo-oki. "Is that your ship?"

"Yep, that's my Ryo-oki! Cute ain't she?"

All three cops scratched their heads as they tried to fathom how a little furball could change into such a huge spacecraft. "Hell, the Juraian's have trees they can fly in space, so I guess this wouldn't be so strange either." One officer replied.

"Well we have to go now. Thanks for the directions…" Tenchi said as he led Ryoko out of the park and into the sidewalk, his face still slightly red from the commotion over his beautiful girlfriend.

"Tenchi, what's the matter? You're not jealous are you?" Ryoko playfully asked as knew fully well that he was.

"No…I-I just wanted to get out of the park. It was too crowded for me that's all." 

"Aw, admit it! All those guys around me had you insanely jealous." The cyan girl giggled as she saw his face turned a few shades redder than before.

"OK OK! I'm jealous, are you happy now? Every place we go to, you always manage to attract a big crowd and I gotta look and make sure some moron doesn't try something stupid."

"Tenchi…Can I help it if I'm so beautiful?" Ryoko giggled as she grabbed Tenchi and leaned him against a street light pole, pressing her body on his. "You don't ever have to be jealous about me because I only have eyes for you and only you. You're my entire universe, don't you realize that?"

Tenchi gave her that lost little boy look, realizing that he might have overreacted. "I know honey, but sometimes I can't help myself. Why did you have to be so damn gorgeous?"

"Well if it makes you feel better, I'll put on a bulky kimono, dye my hair purple and speak in an annoying high pitch voice. That'll scare a lot of people away…"

"Ryoko…"

"Just kidding. Sheesh, you're so sensitive sometimes…"

"Only around you sweetheart, only around you." Tenchi finally cracked a smile as he pulled Ryoko's face towards him for a kiss.  

                                                                        *************************************

As our couple entered the First Avenue entrance along with the throng of tourists, Tenchi continued to take pictures along the way. There was the Donald Trump Luxury Complex that was located across the street. Originally, Trump built the black 72-story skyscraper as a regular high-rise back in the late 1990's, but when the Galactic Union began to send its delegates to the Earth, Trump with the help of the UN bought out the leases of the tenants and converted the entire building into the GU and Juraian embassies.

On the plaza by the entrance of the UN was Ten-hue, the living tree from Jurai that was presented to the UN by the Empress Ayeka back in the year 2040. It was her gift to the Earth as a token of friendship and gratitude to the people of this planet. The name of the tree didn't escape Ryoko's notice.

"Ten-hue huh? I wonder where she got the name from?" Tenchi kept snapping away as he tried to pretend not to have heard his lover's question. "Tenchi, did you know about this?"

"Uh, well I…yes."

"And didn't you tell me this before we got here?" Ryoko asked as she raised her left eyebrow, waiting for an answer.

"Honestly Ryoko, it didn't mean all that much to me at the time. Besides, I was never at the ceremony back then so I pretty much forgotten about it."

"Why didn't you go?"

"It wasn't too long after Little Yoko had died. Sakuya and I decided it was best that we didn't come here. Washu came here as well as Mihoshi, but I explained to Ayeka that we didn't feel right in coming. She understood and offered her sympathy." Tenchi frowned a little when the thought of his long dead daughter was brought up. Ryoko saw this as she wrapped her arms around his waist trying to cheer him up.

"I'm sorry for bringing the subject up Tenchi, it must have been a difficult time for you and Sakuya. Let's just go inside and look for Sasami ok?" Tenchi nodded as the couple walked inside and went to the concierge's desk. Ryo-oki meanwhile, made her useful by climbing on one of Ten-hue's branches and took a nap. She deserved it considering her long trip from Europe and made a mental note to herself to harass Ryoko for some carrots when they finished seeing Sasami.

"Yes sir, can I help you?" Asked the male concierge.

"Yes, my name is Tenchi Masaki. The Princess Sasami of the planet Jurai is expecting us and instructed that we meet her here."

"Ah yes, Mr. Masaki. I was told to call the Juraian Embassy when you arrived. Just give me a few minutes and someone should be here to assist you. You can have a seat at 'Embassy Restaurant' until they arrive."

Tenchi politely bowed to the young man as he and Ryoko headed towards the restaurant to grab some lunch. About ten minutes later, a young green haired lady, dressed in a traditional Juraian kimono, entered the place and greeted them.

"Prince Tenchi? Miss Ryoko? My name is Niche; I am Ambassador Sasami's personal assistant. I'm afraid that the Ambassador is away on an emergency session in Geneva and sends her apologizes. She'll be back tomorrow so I was instructed to assist you in any way possible until she arrives."

"Hmmm, Sasami was gonna show us around the town Tenchi, what do you want to do?" Ryoko asked while finishing her tea. Tenchi was unusually calm about the situation. He thought about it for a moment and an idea popped into head.

"Well, since we're here, we can take a tour of the building and then head for the hotel for some rest. As for the evening, I don't see any reason to change our plans, except making the reservations for two instead of four. How's that sound honey?"

Ryoko's golden eyes lit up at the prospect of doing the town with just Tenchi. She heard so much about this city that roaming the concrete canyons alone with her lover made her giddy. She flashed a devilish look back to Tenchi, her fangs showing the smile of approval. Tenchi took it as a yes.

"Well Ms. Niche, if it's all right with you, we would like to tour the UN and head to the hotel afterwards. Will that be a problem?"

"Not at all my prince. I made sure that my schedule would accommodate yours. So after I give a personal tour of the complex, I'll drive you to your suite at _the Plaza._ Shall we begin?"    

For the next two hours, Niche showed the couple the inner workings and historical exhibits that the complex had accumulated over the years. Tenchi was quite fascinated by the tour, while Ryoko started to yawn at the constant sight of uppity world leaders disputing over trivial subjects. She wondered why would people want to be politicians. _ The only thing these people got going for them is the ability to bullshit the other in order to get something that they may or may not need. Where's the fun in that? _ Without thinking, she loudly yawned that caught the attention of her two companions.

"Is everything all right Ms. Ryoko?" Asked Niche.

"Oh, don't mind her. She's just a little tired from our early morning trip. Isn't that right honey?" Tenchi smiled while he glared at his love, clearly annoyed by Ryoko's display of boredom.

She meekly smiled back and nodded in agreement, "Uh yeah, I'm not used to traveling so early in the day. Sorry about that."

"Well that's pretty much concludes the tour anyway, so if you like we can head to _the Plaza _right now." Niche politely offered as she pulled out her electronic notepad and checked to see was next in the itinerary.

"I guess that'll be ok. We still have to unpack our things and get ready for tonight…"

"And I want to get my hair done too Tenchi, so can we leave?"

"Ok honey. Niche, want to lead the way?"

"Yes my prince, right this way." Niche said as she directed the couple back outside and into a waiting limo.

"Wait a sec, we forgot someone." Ryoko jumped out of the car as she mentally called for Ryo-oki. The cabbit leaped out of Ten-hue and scurried over to her mistress.

"Here Ryo-oki, I saved you some carrots from lunch. Had a nice nap?"

"Meow-meow-meow" (Yep, but I'm starved, what took ya?)

"Sorry about that; Sasami's out of town so her assistant gave us a tour. Here, let me introduce you to Niche. Niche, this is Ryo-oki my spaceship…"

"So you're Ryo-oki! The ambassador talks so much about you. You're pretty special to her, you know that?"

"Mmeow" (Thank you.)

From there, they traveled up First Avenue until they reached the 59th Street Bridge and turned left, heading west towards Central Park. As they passed through the different street blocks, they saw the different stores and shops that featured everything worldwide. From art galleries, dress shops, book stores, cafes, to gourmet food stores. Ryoko was amazed of the different variety of things that this city had within its borders. It was no wonder everybody came here to visit.

As they reached Fifth Avenue, they saw the Southeast entrance of Central Park with the local crowd and tourists flocking inside towards the Zoo. Some street artists were sitting along side the walls of the park asking people if they like their portraits drawn. It could have been either done as lifelike or as a caricature. Food vendors were rolling their carts, selling anything from pretzels, to peanuts, to hot dogs to tortillas. Tenchi smiled as he saw a father walking along with his young son towards the zoo, holding a floating balloon shaped like an elephant.

Finally the limo reached its destination. As it pulled up to the front of the entrance, Tenchi came out first, then Ryoko and followed by Niche. Directly across from the hotel, a huge marble water fountain glistened from the sunlight. Just like by the park's entrance, people were milling about as they walked by the old landmark with its foundation carved out to resemble like the zoo animals that were a few blocks away. Tenchi took a quick camera shot before getting nudged by Ryoko to move it.

Niche quickly checked them in and escorted them to their presidential suite. Much of the hotel had been preserved to maintain its old Victorian style, but with the modern conveniences still at hand. As they entered the room, Ryoko floated over to the king sized bed that had pillows sprawled all over. Towards the left, a large bathroom with an old styled ceramic tub and a Jacuzzi side by side.

Towards the right besides the bed was the entertainment room with all the known modern electronics thought of by mankind and wall-to-wall carpeting.

"Tenchi, this room is too good to be true. We have to get Sasami a present for getting us in here."  Ryoko said as she playfully bounced herself on top of the bed with Ryo-oki joining in.

"I agree. She really outdid herself with this." Tenchi replied as he pulled Niche back towards the door entrance, whispering so that Ryoko couldn't hear him, "Niche, can you tell me where this place is?" Tenchi took out a piece a paper from the back pocket of his blue jeans and showed it to Niche, " I told Sasami last month that I needed to get something by tonight and she arranged it through this store. Is it far?" 

"No my prince. It's actually two blocks away. We can go there right now if you like and no need for secrets, the Ambassador had me take care of it…"

"Oh, so you know what it is…"

"Yes, and may I say that you have excellent taste sir. Ms. Ryoko is certainly lucky to have such caring man at her side…"

"Actually Niche, I'm the one that considers himself lucky. This is what I hope to be a symbol of our eternal love for one another.

I'm sorry…I sound a little corny…"

"Don't be…the Ambassador has told me stories about you, Ms. Ryoko & the Royal family. She was so overjoyed when the both of you visited her in Tokyo six months ago and to be together again after so many years apart is so…romantic."

Niche had to wipe away a tear from her left eye after feeling a little emotional about Tenchi and Ryoko's reunion. Tenchi meekly smiled back, not knowing what to do next as Ryoko phased right behind him, sliding her arms under her lover's arms and around his chest.

"Am I missing something here? You look kinda emotional there Niche."

"It's nothing Ma'am. I was just remembering the story of how you two were reunited and I find it so joyful."

"Me too. I just can't see myself without my Tenchi here, right babe?"

"Right…Uh Ryoko, I need to take care of something and Niche is going to show me where to go. Why don't you make yourself at home and I'll be back as soon as possible, ok?"

Ryoko raised her eyebrow, curious of what Tenchi had to do. She turned him around and gave him that pouty look. "Well, if you have to, but don't take _too _long. I want to try out the springs on this bed, if you know what I mean, heh-heh."

_"Ryoko…" _Tenchi's eyes bulged, never expecting her to be so bold in front of the Juraian girl, who was turning a few shades of red as she overheard the remark.

"Ok, ok…I'll just go and take a shower until you get back." The cyan girl planted her lips on Tenchi's left cheek while she slipped her right hand on his butt. As Tenchi jumped, she let out another laugh and proceeded to the bathroom, licking her lips back at him as he quickly stepped out of the room with Niche before Ryoko decided to get friskier. As they reached the lobby downstairs, both Juraians let out a sigh of relief.

"Is she always this…'affectionate' sir?" Niche meekly asked.

"Sometimes, but never like this. I guess she's really excited about being here."

"Yes well…here are your keys to the room plus your schedule for this evening. You already have a reservation at 5:00pm at the _Delmonico de Italia Restaurant. _The broadway show starts at 8:00pm with the tickets reserved at the theater box office, here are the directions. Oh…that place you asked about will be open until midnight. After I drop you off the store, you're on your own sir. Is there anything I can do for you?'

"No, I believe everything is under control. Thank you so much Niche, I can see why Sasami speaks so highly of you."

"My pleasure sir. Working for the ambassador is a joy. I was so happy when she asked me to accompany her to Earth when the opening for executive assistant became available. Shall we go my prince?"

Tenchi happily nodded as the two walked down Fifth Avenue towards the famous store known as _Tiffany's _where he had Ryoko's surprise waiting for him…

                                                                        ****************************************

(Two Hours Later…)

"Ryoko, are you there? Heellooo…" Tenchi bellowed as the doorknob opened and the hallway lights filtered into the dark suite. He stumbled a bit as he tried to find the light switch.

"Hmm, I wonder where she went?" He said to himself as he looked around the suite. As he entered the bedroom, he spotted a note by the vanity mirror. It read: _Went the beauty salon downstairs, be back soon so don't try the bedsprings without me! XOXO Ryoko._

_That woman! She's so wild and yet…so wonderful! Sometimes I wonder what our lives would have been like if she had come back the first time? _ Tenchi pondered about the possibility, but decided to let it go as the image of his late wife came into focus. Despite the wonderful time he was having with Ryoko and the bright future they were going to share with each other, he will never forget the forty wonderful years he had with Sakuya. Those were years that he would always cherish in his heart, but he knew that those memories needed to put aside now and allow the new ones that he was creating with his precious Ryoko to take center stage.

Tenchi checked the time and realized it's getting close to dinnertime. He noticed that Ryoko didn't pulled out the luggage from 'subspace' so he searched inside his beige windbreaker and found the small device that opened up the portal to a small pocket dimension. When Tenchi and Ryoko decided to go on their whirlwind tour around the world, Ryoko managed to bring along the device from Washu. The little scientist figured that if things went right for the two lovers, this was going to come in handy. Tenchi pressed the black button on the left side and instantly the portal opened up and spat out their entire luggage, in which Tenchi had to duck on the other side of the bed.

"Damn Washu, couldn't one of her invention work without having to run for cover?" Tenchi sighed.

After putting everything on the side, he decided to jump into the shower before it got too late. As he walked by the luggage once more, he placed his surprise gift to Ryoko inside the right pant pocket of the suit he planned on wearing for tonight.  

A few minutes later, with the young prince showering Ryoko teleported into the room with Ryo-oki. Since the lights were on and hearing shower turned on, she knew Tenchi was back. She wanted so badly to jump in with him, but she wasn't going to ruin her makeover and hair. She walked over the vanity table and phased out of her sweater and jeans to put on the finishing touches of her makeover.

As she sat on the plush paisley chair, she carefully checked herself over. The makeup was light, but enough to highlight her beautiful angular face. The long eyelashes and mascara made her golden eyes so irresistible. She pulled out from her makeup kit her favorite perfume _Blue Diamonds, _named by some great old actress from the early twenty-first century. It even shimmered in a color not unlike Ryoko's hair. As she gently sprayed it on her neck and other private parts, she saw the nice job the beautician did on her hair. Her cyan mane was still kind of spiky, but with some loose curls showing off as well. She didn't realized until the beautician told her that the full length of her hair had reached down to her waist, but to her amazement everyone in the salon complimented her on how good it looked on her.

She got up to stretch out a bit, her muscles feeling stiff from sitting in the salon for two hours. Still looking at herself through the mirror, she used her hands to scan her body. Feeling the strong muscles of her arms, shoulders and stomach, the firmness of her breasts and thighs. Ryoko admitted to herself that despite the long life that she had lived so far, she had been blessed for having a great physique.

_Damn I look good. It's no wonder men are attracted to me. I wonder if Tenchi would still love me if I weren't so…perfect? _

Ryoko pondered to herself as the opening of the bathroom door interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh Ryoko, you're back! I was wondering where…WHOA!"

Tenchi's towel dropped to the floor, as well as his jaw, at the sight before him. Wearing only her white silk underwear, Ryoko radiated such a powerful scent of sexuality that the young Shinto priest could barely contain himself. The golden eye beauty produced a devilish grin that had one of her fangs showing, her eyes giving off that look as if she was hunting for prey and she just found it in him. Tenchi's knees almost buckled for a second, but regained his composure before his lover could take advantage of him.

"Ryoko…you look so…so…"

"Beautiful?"

"Oh yes…"

"And you look kind of sexy yourself, all wet and in that white bathrobe. What do you say we get comfortable by the bed over there?"

Tenchi went over to the bed first as Ryoko shoved the chair to the side and motioned Ryo-oki to make herself scarce. As Tenchi sat on the edge of the bed, he studied every curve on her body. Of all the girls he's known in his life, Sakuya included, no one even came close to Ryoko. If anything, she's seemed to be more beautiful now than she was sixty-eight years ago.

As she slowly walked up to him, her tantalizing hips swerving side to side, Tenchi once again saw that feral smile that only an huntress would show as she stalked for big game and Tenchi was her prize. As she stood before him, her hands reached for his face while he placed his hands on her hips, Tenchi cannot help but breathe the fine aroma that Ryoko's perfume was giving off.

"You'd get a better whiff over here lover." Ryoko smirked as she placed Tenchi's face between her breasts, their passion starting to heat up.

"Mmmm…you smell wonderful. Is there anything about you that isn't perfect?" Tenchi playfully asked while he planted kisses on both her breasts, her silk bra still fastened on.  

"Let me see…nope, can't think of anything right now, but I'll get back to you when I do." Ryoko cooed as she then threw Tenchi against the bed and laid her body on top of his. She then loosened his robe, revealing the hard, lean body that she helped rejuvenate six months back. Despite their constant traveling, Tenchi always maintained his daily workouts so his body was still well toned.

"Uh honey, we're gonna be late for dinner if we decide to play around…mmmph" The young prince's sentence was cutoff midstream by his lover's passionate kiss. As she broke off, she decided to ask him something.

"Lover, what do you really want to do now, make mad passionate love to me or eat?"

"Hmm, How about another kiss and I'll let you know…" This time Tenchi displayed the same devilish grin as Ryoko just pressed her lips into his. Her fangs nipping his upper lip as she pried his mouth open and slipped her tongue inside, her fingers running through his raven hair. Tenchi helped himself by letting his hands roamed freely across Ryoko's back until he planted them firmly on her butt cheeks.

Ryoko let out a slight moan as she whispered into his ears, her cyan hair covering both their faces, "I love you so much Tenchi…"

"And I love you my Ryo-chan. Nothing will ever change that." He lovingly whispered back as he was about to unfasten Ryoko's bra when all of the sudden…

**…* RING-RING*, RING-RING!!**

"Ignore it Tenchi, I want you so badly right now…"

**…* RING-RING*,** **RING-RING!!**

"Tenchi please, take me…"

**…* RING-RING*,** **RING-RING!!**

"AARRGH!!! Shut up you stupid phone!!" Ryoko jumped up and was about to vaporize the telephone when Tenchi grabbed her arm and pulled her next to him.

"No Ryoko! Not again! Remember what happened in Athens when the bellboy rang the doorbell? You almost put a hole through the door and him."

"But wwwhhhhhyyyyyyyy Tenchi? It seems like every time we get hot and horny, something always cuts in…"

**…* RING-RING*, RING-RING!!**

"Let me get the phone ok?" Tenchi ran over to the phone before Ryoko had a chance to change her mind, her mind reeling from the sudden stoppage of passion. Tenchi had to cover the receiver as he heard his lover cursing out loud to whatever Gods was messing with her.  

"Hello, this is Tenchi…oh Katsuhito it's you! How are you grandson? Me, I'm fine and so is Ryoko, she sends her love. What? Nah, you're not interrupting anything, we were just about to go out to dinner. When we're coming home? Well, I believe in one week since Sasami planned on showing us around New York first, but I'll call you when we're ready to leave. How's the shrine? Good, we'll talk when we get back ok? Say hello to your father and mother for me will you? Great, take care Kats…Love you too, Bye!"

Tenchi looked back towards the bed, seeing that she had just vacated her spot and was back sitting by the vanity table, fixing her self up again.

"Kats says hello and asked when we're coming back…"

"That's nice of him to call, I guess he really misses you huh?"

"I guess so, but he says the shrine's doing ok, so I shouldn't worry…Ryoko? Sorry about the interruption."

"Forget it Tenchi, it's not like we're never gonna get another opportunity to make love again, but God help the poor soul that interrupts us again because I'll burn them to a crisp if it happens again!'

Tenchi walked over and happily planted a kiss on her left shoulder, "That's my Ryoko, passionate and violent in one little package…"

"Passionate yes. Violent maybe, but do 'these' look little to you?" She smiled as she lifted up her breasts for Tenchi to make sure.

"Nope, definitely not small in that area. How about we get dressed for dinner?"

"Sure, but how about you go ahead of me and make sure our table is ready? You know I hate waiting on line and I need to take care of Ryo-oki first."

"No problem, but why do I sense that you want to make one of your 'fashionable appearances'?"

"Oui? Nah, I'm not that superficial am I?"

Tenchi gave Ryoko that 'yeah right' look as he pulled out his navy blue suit with the pleated pants. He also took out a white collarless dress shirt that Ryoko bought him in Paris that came with a pair of golden cufflinks. He was thinking of putting a regular collar shirt and tie, but Ryoko wanted him to wear her gift the first chance he got.

"Ryoko…can I assume that I'll see a new dress tonight at the restaurant?" Tenchi inquired.

"Of course dear, but that's my surprise to you, unless you want me to stay in my underwear?"

"No…I don't think so. We don't want to halt the traffic outside and give people something to talk about. I think I'll keep you all to myself."

"Kind of selfish for a Shinto priest aren't we?"

"Only when it comes to you lover. The rest of the universe can wait…"

                                                                        *************************************

5:00pm, at Delmonico de Italia…

"Is the wine to your liking signore?" Asked the waiter.

"Uh, yes it's fine. Thank you very much." Tenchi replied as he another sip of the red wine he ordered. He had been sitting for at least fifteen minutes at the table, admiring the old styled Italian décor as he patiently waited for Ryoko to show up. He couldn't help but to wonder what little surprises she had in store for him as he checked the watch again. One thing that hadn't changed was that Ryoko still liked to be an exhibitionist when the opportunity arose.

And as if she mentally heard him on cue, Ryoko entered the restaurant and made her way to the Maitre 'D's stand. He looked about sixty-ish, bald and wearing a pencil thin moustache. 

"Signora di buoa sera! (Good evening madam!) Party of one?" Greeted the Maitre 'D as he looked mesmerized by the stunning beauty that was addressing him. 

"No, my boyfriend came here ahead of me. The name is Masaki, Tenchi Masaki?"

"Ah Masaki! Si, allow me to escort you to your table signora, but first, may I have your coat?"

Tenchi was getting up from his chair to fetch Ryoko as she took off her leather coat and passed it over to the Maitre 'D. What he saw before him made heart beat a hundred times faster and nose twitched as he checked to see if he wasn't bleeding.

Ryoko was wearing this tight fitting light peach dress that highlighted every curve of her body. From her breasts down to her hips, every part of her was featured to the delight of the young Masaki as his eyes traced her figure to where he noticed that from her hips, the dress flared out in little Spanish styled waves, where it ended below her knees. As she slowly walked towards him, the waves of the dress would travel up her legs, giving the illusion that Tenchi was able to see something 'more'.

_My heart_ _can't take much more of this. _He said to himself, trying his best not to pant.

As she reached the table, with the Maitre 'D pulling out the chair for her, Tenchi grasped her hands and gently kissed her on her left cheek. "You look absolutely ravishing." He whispered into her ear, as Ryoko's cheeks blushed from all the attention she was receiving.

If that weren't enough for his eyes to feast on, he noticed that the top of the dress had what he first thought were spaghetti straps, but a little thicker than usual. As she approached the table, one of had slipped from Ryoko's right shoulder. The back of her dress though was another story. As she gently sat down and pushed her chair up to the table with help from the old host, Tenchi saw that the back of her dress was practically non-existent. Despite her long cyan mane, Ryoko had her bare back opened all the way down to her waist, to the point that Tenchi thought he saw her 'crack'.

"From the expression on your face, I take it that you love the dress?" Ryoko smiled as she took a sip of the glass of red wine that was waiting for her.

Tenchi moved his chair over so he could grasp his lover's hands. As Ryoko crossed her legs, she revealed her high heel shoes that had the straps wrapped up to her calf in a skin tone, making her already creamy skin glow.

"What's there not to love? The most beautiful woman in the universe is having dinner with me while every other man is this room is envious of me…"

"Somehow darling, I don't think they're aware that you're even here, heh-heh" Ryoko giggled softly as she motioned to Tenchi to survey the dining area around them. From the Maitre 'D. to the waiters and the other diners, men were stealing glances and smiling in the couple's directions and it wasn't because of Tenchi's suit.

"I think I'll be happy once we get back to Okayama so I can have you all to myself. I shared you enough with the world already." Tenchi grumbled as he noticed the other strap of the dress had fallen from Ryoko's left shoulder. Just seeing her bare shoulders and neck was tempting him to forget the whole evening and carry her back to the suite so they could pick up where they had left off a couple of hours ago.  

"But you have to admit Tenchi, this trip has been a real blast and I think we made up for lost time. I'm so glad that you wanted to spend all this time with me…"

"Why shouldn't I Ryoko? You came back and helped me cure my illness, not to mention my Jurai power being restored. There isn't one thing in this world that wouldn't do for you. I love you so much…"

_"Oh Tenchi…"_

The couple held hands as they smiled so contently at one another. There was never a doubt that this was to be the start of a wonderful life together and with Tenchi's Jurai Power restored, their time together would be immeasurable.

"I see that you wore my present from Sydney Ryoko?"

"Needed something to highlight the dress. If we're gonna do the town, I'm doing it in style."

Tenchi smiled as he placed his fingers on the heart-shaped diamond pendant that he bought for Ryoko when they stayed over at Sydney, Australia. A thin gold necklace that smuggled just right around Ryoko's lovely neck held up the pendant as she thanked Tenchi, along with the matching earrings that accompanied it. The diamonds, along with the light peach dress and hair gave his lover an exotic out worldly look. _ And to think that I used to keep my distance from her when I was a teenager! What an immature fool I was back then. _ Tenchi scolded himself as he remembered from his younger days how he got cold feet from Ryoko's seductive advances. Now he couldn't get enough of it.

The couple continued to gaze at each other's eyes as the waiter came over to take their order. He was hoping that they would order slowly so he can steal some more glances of Ryoko.

"Signore y signora, are you ready to order?"

"I think I'll have the Shrimp Parmigiana with Linguine. How about you Ryoko?"

"Hmm…let's see. How's the Fettuccine Alfredo with the white clam sauce?"

"Exquisite signora. The best in New York if I do say so myself."

"Sounds good then, I'll have that and some more wine also."

"Eccellente! I'll be right back in a few minutes. Enjoy your dinner." 

As the waiter took off with their order, Tenchi refilled both wine glasses and offered a toast to his beloved.

"To us. That we never get tired of each other and may our love endure for many years to come…"

"Which in our case may take a few centuries…I love you Tenchi Masaki."

"And I love you Ryo-chan, now and forever…"

                                                                        **************************************

7:00pm…

As the couple left Delmonico's and walked west on Central Park South, Ryoko spotted something across the street by the park.

"Ooooooooooh Tenchi, can we get on one of those?"

"I don't know Ryoko, the show's going start in a hour…"

"So why can't we ask the guy if he can ride us over to the theater? It'll be sooooo romantic." Cooed Ryoko as she traced circles on Tenchi's chest, knowing he couldn't say no to her.

Dashing their way through the two-way traffic, Tenchi and Ryoko made their way towards the curb of the street and saw the row of horse drawn carriages. They walked along until Ryoko spotted one that she liked. The horse had an ivory white hair color with a patch of black fur surrounding her left eye. As she was chewing down her bale of hay, Tenchi walked to the coachman and asked if he can ride them to _the Amsterdam Theater_. The coachman was a pleasantly rounded little man who appeared to be speaking in a Spanish accent.

"Si, Senor. Isabella and I will be more than happy to take you and the senora to the theater…"

"_Senorita!_ We're not married yet." Ryoko growled under her breath, _But I'm hoping that changes soon…_

"Oh, Perdóneme por favor, (Please forgive me) I just assumed that such a lovely couple like yourselves were newlyweds."

"Well, we're sort of on a honeymoon, but we haven't tied the knot yet." Tenchi answered rather meekly as he scratched his head.

He could see that Ryoko was giving him that 'And whose fault is it?' look.

"Well come, come! Let us be off shall we? I shall take us through _Broadway_ and show you the lights and sounds of the city and you will know why they call _Times Square_ the 'Crossroads of the World'!" The coachman proclaimed as he helped the couple board his black colored carriage.

As they rode down Broadway and into Times Square, Tenchi and Ryoko were dazzled by the bright neon lights and huge video board displays that seemed to be on every edifice surrounding the area. Tenchi felt that he had just entered a toy store, feeling a surge of excitement as images flashed across the screens. He had seen this before in Tokyo, but not in an area this huge.

Ryoko snuggled next to her love, sensing his body exhilarated by the sights and sounds of the evening crowd. His brown eyes fixated at the facets of colors that were penetrating his senses.  The coachman took his sweet time as he navigated through the meandering traffic of cars and people until twenty minutes later they had reached their destination on the corner of _Seventh Avenue and West 42nd Street. _

"Here we are senor and senorita! I hope you enjoyed the ride, Isabella and I try our best to make our riders happy…"

"It was wonderful. Thank you so much sir." Tenchi smiled as he gave the coachman his fee plus a gracious tip. The old chap tipped his cap and waved to the young lovers as he grabbed the reins and started Isabella back to the park. Ryoko winked back at the old man as she grabbed Tenchi's hand and proceeded to stroll towards the theater's entrance. She knew that they were going to see a musical, but had no idea what is was until she saw the posters displayed outside and in the lounge. A grin flashed across her beaming face as she saw the name of the show.

"What do you think Ryoko?" Tenchi asked while trying to conceal his excitement.

"Obviously, you and Sasami had this planned out did ya?"

"Yep. I thought it would be a pleasant surprise and maybe poke fun of your former occupation." Tenchi laughed as he picked up the two reserved tickets for the musical revival of Gilbert & Sullivan's '_The Pirates of Penzance'._

"This whole evening has been one big pleasant surprise my Tenchi." Ryoko said happily as she gave her lover another peck on the cheek, "This is just the cherry on the top."

"The night's young my love, I'm sure there will be more to come." Ryoko looked at Tenchi's face; seeing that devilish expression made her wondered what other surprises he had in store for them….

                                                                        ************************************

10:30pm…

As the throng of people emptied out into the street, the two young lovers shared a laugh as they drifted towards Times Square once again…

"So what did you think of the musical honey? Did you enjoy it?"

"I loved it! I thought those two actors that played Frederic and Mabel looked so cute together…"

"Kinda makes you want to go back to be a pirate huh?"

"If my pirating days were as half as fun as these guys made it out to be, I'd probably still be doing it. I can relate to Frederic though..."

"How's that Ryoko?" Tenchi inquired.

'Well, even though I worked by myself when I was the most wanted space pirate in the universe, I did hooked up with other pirates from time to time. When I became a bounty hunter with Nagi, I had to track down those same people I worked with. Some of them weren't a problem, but there were a few that I couldn't bring myself to capturing them. 

"I take it that Nagi wasn't happy about it?"

"Not one bit. She even questioned if I even the stomach for this kind of job. I just told her to shove it and to do it herself if she wanted their bounty so badly." Ryoko's face was turning red from her remembrance of her episode with Nagi. "She did captured them all eventually, but it took awhile before Nagi felt comfortable working with me again."

Tenchi pulled Ryoko close to his body as they found themselves drifting down Broadway to the garment district area. Ryoko glanced up and saw the bright colorful lights beaming up towards the sky.

"Where are those lights coming from Tenchi?"

"From where we are, I'd say that they're coming from _the Empire State Building. _You know that building Ryoko, the one that had a movie starring a giant gorilla climbing all the way to the top, with a beautiful woman in one hand. The movie is still considered a classic."

"Oh yeah, I remember now…tough way for monkey boy to go out." Ryoko replied as an idea popped into her head. "Say Tenchi? Is it too late for us to go up to the observation deck and see the whole city? It'll be so much fun and you can really show your love for me by shouting from the top of the world."

"Really Ryoko, I think I proved myself more than once that I…"

"Pwweeeaassee Tenchi, can we go?" Ryoko had those starry eyes working again as Tenchi reminded myself that he needed to learn to say no to Ryoko just once in his life…

"Ok hon, let's check it out. It might prove to be interesting y'know?" Tenchi flashed a warm smile to his love as they reached _34th Street and Herald Square_. From their viewpoint, they can see the entire skyscraper with its lights on top flashing colors of red, white and blue. Tenchi remembered that around this time of the year was the American holiday of Veteran's Day and that this country spent it honoring their soldiers, the colors shown represented the colors of the nation's flag.

A half hour later, they wounded up at the 102nd floor observation deck. Most of the tourist crowd was starting to leave, which made Ryoko kind of worry since it meant that she couldn't see everything, but as she turned around to grab Tenchi, he disappeared.

_Now I wonder where that man of mine slipped off to? Probably had to use the bathroom or something. _Ryoko guessed as she reached the enclosed viewing stand and gazed out of the window to witness some of the most breathtaking views she's ever seen. Seeing the distant lights twinkled from afar reminded her of traveling through deep space, comforted in knowing that the stars accompanied her wherever she traveled. The dots of lights went as far as the naked eye could see and on this clear night, they seemed to meet up with the starry skyline over the horizon.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Tenchi whispered from behind as Ryoko turned around and faced him. What she saw pleasantly shocked her.

"W-What's this? Champagne and roses?" Ryoko stammered as Tenchi presented her with a dozen roses in various colors, even one that had a cyan color. "Now how did you managed to pull this off in such a short time? I don't see a florist around here nor a liquor store for that matter." As Ryoko happily accepted her beautiful flowers, Tenchi told her the details.

"Well…the truth is honey, I had this day planned for a couple of months now. I really wanted to do something special for you and when Sasami asked us to meet her here in New York, I saw a great opportunity that I couldn't pass up…"

"Oh Tenchi, this is so sweet of you…"

"Let me finish Ryoko…"Tenchi pleaded as Ryoko was starting to tear up from this wonderful moment.

"Sasami asked me if she can do anything and so we both put our heads together and came up with this perfect plan…"

"So Sasami wasn't planning on being here today anyway? That devious little imp, I really have to find a way to thanks her for this, but that doesn't explain the roses and champagne you have here…"

"Like I said, I had Niche drive me over here and we explained to that guard over there by the elevator what I wanted to do. He was more than happy to hold the flowers and champagne for me until we got here, as long as he was 'compensated handsomely.' And don't worry about having to leave soon, Randy said that he'll shutdown the elevators until we're ready to go."

Ryoko couldn't believe her eyes. She waved over to Randy and mouthed out 'thank you' to him. The old black gentleman smiled back and gave her the 'thumbs up' sign. This night was indeed full of surprises and the best was yet to come.

Tenchi and Ryoko walked over to an old fashioned wooden bench as he popped the champagne bottle open and poured down the bubbly alcohol into two thin drinking glasses. As he passed the glass to Ryoko, he motioned her to sit down, as he wanted to make another toast.

"To my ladylove! I sincerely hope that tonight you had the best time of your life, knowing that this is just the beginning in our new life together and if by chance you weren't satisfied by this evening's festivities, I'm sure the next surprise will definitely make you extremely happy."

"Tenchi, how can you say that?" Ryoko gushed as she held the glass with one hand and the roses with the other, "You did so much for me today, how can I not be happy? I'm totally ecstatic!"

"Well I'm glad to hear you say that sweetheart because I would of hated to return the ring that's in your glass right now…"

"HUH? RING? WHAT RING? I don't see any…**OH…MY…GOD!!!"**

"Uh…let me take that Ryoko," Tenchi smirked as he took the glass from the now speechless Ryoko and took out the glistening 24-karat diamond engagement ring that he had gotten from Tiffany's this afternoon. Unknown to Ryoko, Tenchi had went to the Paris' branch during their stay there and had made arrangements for the ring to be made and ready by the time they had arrived in New York. He wanted so much to keep everything a secret so he can surprise Ryoko and it turned that he was successful.

The ring itself was a masterpiece, the diamond was held by an exquisite gold band with stars engraved on each side. Inside the band, there was an inscription that read _'To my Ryoko…I will love you forever more, Tenchi'. _Tenchi really wanted to show Ryoko how much he really loved her and for coming back to him so this was his way of showing her that he was now ready to have her as his wife.

Ryoko couldn't contain herself anymore as she put the roses down next to her and began to cry tears of joy. Tenchi knelt down on one knee and reached out for her left hand and after so many years apart, he finally recited the words that the cyan beauty had waited for so long to hear.

"My darling Ryoko, Sixty eight years ago, I fell in love with the most beautiful woman in the universe and despite her love for me and her courage, I was too much of a coward to confess my love and so she left. By the will of the gods, your love brought you back and saved my life once more. Now, as I humbly kneel before you and even though I don't know if I even deserve you, I ask you Ryoko…my angel…my life…my soul mate, will you marry me?"

Ryoko squealed as she jumped out of her seat and landed on top of Tenchi, showering him with kisses all over his face. "YES…YES…yes I'll marry you. I waited almost seventy years to hear those words from you and I'll be damned if I'll let you slip from my fingers again…"

"Speaking of fingers, may I?"

"Oh Tenchi, _please_…"

Gently, Tenchi placed the ring on Ryoko's finger, as it fitted just right. Tears were flowing from both parties as she put her hand right in front of her face and marveled how such a beautiful piece of jewelry ended up in her possession. She displayed her finger right back at Tenchi as he gently caressed her hand and planted a kiss on it.

They both rose up to their feet and for what seemed to be an eternity, gazed into each other's eyes, each feeling the love for each other permeating their skin. Ryoko finally moved towards Tenchi and wrapped her arms around his neck in a loving embrace, as he returned hers by wrapping his arms around her waist. They locked their lips into one passionate kiss that seared into their souls, signifying that they had become one.

After a few minutes, they broke off in need of air and decided to head back to the hotel. "_When we get back, I'm really gonna show you how much I love you so don't expect to get any sleep tonight." _Ryoko cooed into Tenchi's right ear as the young Juraian gulped as he anticipated to what will be a rather sweaty affair.

"I take it that everything went well?" Randy asked the couple.

"Oh yes sir, everything's right with the universe," Ryoko happily answered, holding on to Tenchi's arm, "Thank you so much for letting us stay late…"

"My pleasure young lady, it's nice to see young people like yourselves in love. Kind of reminds me when the Missus and I were at your age. I hope that you youngsters have the same happy life as we did." The old guard smiled as Ryoko kissed him in the cheek.

"Well let's go honey, Sasami is suppose to meet with us tomorrow and I…what is it Ryoko?" Ryoko had that devilish smirk once more as she pulled Tenchi close and reminded him of what he promised earlier.     

"Are you serious? I just proposed to you and you want me to yell out to the world that I…"

"You promised Tenchi. Please?" Her eyes had that puppy dog look once more…

Sweat poured down from Tenchi's head as he felt those old school boy instincts rose up again. Only Ryoko could make him feel this way, "I'm going to regret this, I just know it."

Randy overheard what the loving couple discussed and went over to one the windows and pressed a button below to open up the screen. "Here you go youngster, knock yourself out."

"Ryoko, do I have to?"

"Well we could just sleep tonight…"

"Wait a sec…" Tenchi cleared his throat as he poked his head out the window and began to yell:

"LISTEN UP WORLD. MY NAME IS TENCHI MASAKI AND I'M IN LOVE WITH A WOMAN NAMED RYOKO!! YOU HEAR ME? I'M IN LOVE WITH RYOOOKOOO!!!" _Damn, I feel stupid…_

Ryoko was beaming from ear to ear as she grabbed Tenchi, thanked Randy once more and stepped into the elevator. The whole evening had been spectacular and the best thing was that she knew that soon, she would be Mrs. Tenchi Masaki. She glanced at her lover as he tried to remain unflustered from his recent antics.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Ryoko whispered, trying to contain her laughter.

"I'm sure I'll live it down by tomorrow, but don't expect me to scream like that again…"

"I wouldn't worry about tomorrow lover," She cooed into Tenchi's ear once more, "But I'm afraid that tonight, you'll be screaming in ecstasy once I get through with you back at the hotel. Consider it my way of saying thank you, heh-heh."

"The price of loving you I suppose, but a price I'm willing to pay." Tenchi replied as the young lovers got off the elevator and headed back to the hotel, happily in love and looking forward to a bright future together…

END CHAPTER ONE

                                                                        **************************************

A/N: Well, it took awhile, but I finally got this story rolling, and a good start if I do say so myself. I figure that I'd have some fun and include lessons in geography, history and some personal experience. I just hope that the rest of the fic ends up great as well. 

I would like to thank Malena for her help on Ryoko's wardrobe. When I started to do this story, I knew I needed some help. Gracias Milady…   

Also LedZepFan for his editing, it's always good to have a second eye in order to take out the bleeps and blunders, thanks kiddo…

Next Chapter:    Sasami appears along with her fiancée. I wonder whom? Also, our couple begins to prepare themselves for the future as they have at lunch in the next chapter: "Nissho's" 

As always, C&C are welcome. If you want a more elaborate explanation, you can email me at a.falc@verizon.net 

Later, Alighthawk


	2. Nissho's

*Disclaimer: The main characters in this story are property of AIC, Pioneer, & Viz Comics; all the others were thought of by me. Any similarities are just dumb luck so please don't sue me.

** Author's notes: This story takes place six months after "Second Chance of a Lifetime" in which Tenchi and Ryoko have finally found each other. In the last chapter, Tenchi had finally proposed to Ryoko in NYC and she happily accepted. Once again, if you haven't read 'Second Chance', then you'll have no clue to what's about to happen in this one…. ENJOY!!

Second Time Around:  by alighthawk

Chapter Two: **"Nissho's"**

"Mweow?"

Ryo-oki phased herself into the darkened hotel room after a night of hanging out with the park animals at the zoo. She knew that Ryoko and Tenchi would be out most of the evening and probably in a passionate mood when they arrive back from their sightseeing of the city so she decided to make herself scarce and meet some new friends in Central Park. It was almost noon when she came back and did not find a soul stirring around. It was then that she smelled the 'scent' that emanated from the closed bedroom door.

_Goodness! They sure went at it last night; even a human could smell that from the front door! _ Ryo-oki shrugged as she scampered over to the sofa and made herself comfortable. She knew by now that whenever her mistress and lover got this hot and heavy, something wonderful had happened. Since they still must be sleeping, the cabbit figured that it would be awhile before she'd find out so she snuggled between two oversized fluffed-up pillows and slowly dozed off to slumberland…

Inside the bedroom, two figures were blissfully sleeping on the king-size bed, lovingly embraced together after a passionate night. Ryoko's nude body laid beside Tenchi as her head was comfortably resting on his chest with her right leg tangled up with his. The pearly white bed sheets were the only things covering their lower bodies while Tenchi had his arms wrapped around Ryoko. As the noon sun poked through the drawn in curtains, a small ray of light slowly made its way to the young cyan girl's beautiful face; its brightness forcing her to wake up from the happy slumber she was in.

"Mmmmm…would someone close those curtains? I'm trying to enjoy my beauty sleep…oh, I forgot where I was." Ryoko mumbled as she lifted her head and saw the serene look her lover's face was showing in his sleep. She snuggled up closer to his chin as she pulled his right arm that was around her and tightened it even closer her body; his hand placed between her breasts.

_Oh Tenchi my love, last night was the most incredible night of my life. Even with all the wonderful places you had taken me on Earth, nothing will ever compare to what happened to us yesterday. I still feeling tingly after hearing that you wanted to marry me…I'm-I'm so happy! _

Being so excited was giving Ryoko goose bumps as she rubbed her right hand across her sleeping lover's chest. As she started to think about what went on after they returned from the Empire State building, she started to get aroused once more…

_And last night, when we came back here…I never knew how much pleasure I can feel when we made love. Just thinking about it is making me horny again. Last night was so…so…aw hell, it was definitely the best fuck I ever had! _

The cyan beauty then slid her hand down and lifted up the bed sheet and looked at Tenchi's 'other' weapon. A girlish grin appeared once again as she tried to remember how it felt having him in a passionate embrace all night, enjoying every feeling of his body on and in hers; remembering every movement as she straddled her legs around his waist and nearly clawing his back as she fell into a state of ecstasy.

_He definitely has better control with this 'weapon' than he does with Tenchi-ken… _Ryoko smiled to herself, trying not to wake Tenchi up with her giggling. As she turned her head back towards his chest, she decided that she wanted to get another taste of her lover as she started to planted small kisses on his chest and sucked on his right nipple. She tried very hard to not wake him as her desires began to get her heated up again. As she began to plant more kisses down along his chest and by his navel, a gentle voice interrupted her movements as she was heading towards his 'dormant' regions…

"Enjoying yourself love? I thought you'd still be exhausted after last night…" Tenchi playfully asked as he pulled himself up and leaned back towards the headboard of the bed.

"When it comes to you my sweet, I can never get enough! My morning coffee couldn't get me this wired and after last night, I may never come down from my 'high'…"

"So I take it that you still plan on accepting my proposal?" Tenchi teasingly asked as Ryoko got up to her knees and threw a pillow at her love.

"Of course I still accept. Remember darling; I'm a bounty hunter and a powerful one. Once I grab hold of my quarry, I never let go until I collect my reward, heh-heh…"

Ryoko gave that feline predator look that always had Tenchi leery of what she had in mind, but this time he was anxiously waiting as she slithered her way on top of the Juraian prince, each feeling the heat of their warm bodies against their skin. As she finally met him face to face and clasping their hands together, she seductively purred into his ears.

"_Wanna try to top off last night?" _Ryoko seductively suggested as one of her fangs began to show.

"Well, it would be a shame not to. After all, we are on our unofficial honeymoon…" Tenchi answered as he led Ryoko's arms around his neck and moved his hands towards her rear, trying to get leverage.

"I love you so much Tenchi, you know that?"

"Yes I do and I love you as well. Just the thought of you being my wife makes me so happy that I can't even begin to describe how I feel…"

"Me neither. When I left Earth those many years ago, I never thought that I would ever return to finally be with you always. I once thought that loving you from afar was enough for me, but now…being here with you like this and knowing that we'll be bonded together for always is making me so deliriously happy."

Ryoko pulled back her left hand so she could admire the beautiful engagement ring that Tenchi slipped on her last night. If she thought that last night was a dream, the lustrous diamond that was on her finger was letting her know that this was real and she would soon be known as Mrs. Tenchi Masaki.

_"Oh Tenchi, kiss me you fool…"_

"With pleasure my love…"

As the two lovers passionately kissed each other, their bodies entwined with each other, fate intervened once more…

*** KNOCK KNOCK ***

"Did you hear something Ryoko?"

*** KNOCK KNOCK ***

"Just the rapid beating of my heart, now where were we?"

*** KNOCK KNOCK ***

"Grrrrr…damn it! Doesn't anyone in this hotel believe in privacy?" Ryoko growled as she got up and searched for her bathrobe. Seems like the gods loved to play around with her desires when they were at their utmost, or so she figured.

"Did you put the 'Do not disturb sign' on the doorknob Ryoko?" 

"No Tenchi, I thought you did…"

*** KNOCK KNOCK ***

"Keeps your shirt on, we're coming! Now who the hell can it be?"

As the annoyed cyan woman approached the door, Ryo-oki jumped out of the couch, meowing her whiskers off to have the door opened. Ryoko looked inquisitively at her cabbit, wondering what's been making her so excited until she realized what it was. 

"Settle down Ryo-oki, I'm getting to the door! From the way you're acting I can only guess who's out on the hallway." Ryoko answered as she turned the brass doorknob and she opened the Victorian styled wooden door, a familiar face was waiting on the other side.

                                                                        **************************************

"Hey Sasami! It's about time you showed up!" Squealed out Ryoko as she reached out to hug the blue haired princess. Despite the passage of time, Sasami had physically aged slightly that she only appeared to be a young girl of eighteen or nineteen and not the several hundred years she actually was.

"Ryoko! I'm glad you're finally awake…I was starting to think you guys were going to spend the rest of your visit in bed, not that _you _would be complaining, heh-heh." Smiled the young Juraian as she entered through the doorway and suddenly found herself rushed by a flying furry object.

"Ryo-oki! Take it easy, I missed you too girl! Have you been keeping yourself out of trouble?" Sasami happily asked as she cradled her favorite cabbit back and forth until her nose picked up a strong scent…

"Whoa! Ryoko… from the 'smell' of things, you guys were certainly busy last night. I take it Tenchi proposed?"

Ryoko, trying not to be embarrassed from the aroma of lovemaking that had endured since last night, laid out her left hand and flashed her exquisite diamond ring that even had Sasami giddy with excitement.

"That's such a beautiful ring Ryoko. I'm so happy that you are Tenchi are finally going to get married. To be away from each other after so many years only to be together once more…I truly believe the fates were with you all this time."

"Thanks kiddo, that means a lot to me. Other than Tenchi, I always considered you my closest friend and believe me, it's never been easy for me to let people get close unless I wanted to…"

"And how, pray tell, did I managed to get close to you?" A robe covered Tenchi playfully asked as he snuck behind his fiancée and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her left shoulder. "Was it my charms? My above average intelligence?"  

"None of the above…I just liked your butt that's all." Ryoko snickered as Tenchi gave her a dumbfounded look. "Of course, nowadays I like your other '_assets'_ too…"

"Great, she only loves me for my body and not my mind. I feel so used…" Tenchi sat back on the couch, feigning distress at the revelation of his lover's confession.

Sasami, trying to contain her laughter from the lovers' banter, sat beside the Shinto priest as Ryo-oki leaped off and rested on the arm of the sofa. Tenchi was about to say something until he noticed the attire Sasami was wearing…

"Say Sasami, you're dressed up all business like. You couldn't find your regular royal wardrobe?" Tenchi couldn't help but admire the different look the Juraian princess had on today. Instead of the usual Juraian Royal garments, the blue haired girl had on a formfitting light blue pinstripe suit. With the hem of the skirt ending just above her knees, a set of matching pumps and her hair pulled back into a single ponytail, Sasami had the look a corporate businesswoman on the go. With her girlish looks more defined now, Sasami was as beautiful as her sister Ayeka, maybe more so due to her outgoing and mischievous ways.

"Yeah, well being an ambassador is a busy job and sometimes that kimono is downright uncomfortable! I also noticed that when I dressed like this I tend to get more results with the other UN ambassadors, particularly the male ones." Sasami replied as she playfully threw a wink at Tenchi. "What can I say? When my fiancée sees me like this, he says I look like a Juraian diva; the sexiest thing he's ever seen."

Ryoko stood there for a moment, watching Tenchi and Sasami conversing with each other. In many ways, the young Juraian girl was the little sister that she never had. Of course during their stay on Earth the first time, Ayeka would always fret that her little sister would pick up some bad habits from the former space pirate. Just picturing those old moments made Ryoko shake her head in dismay, realizing how long ago those days were.

_So long ago…those happy times at the Masaki house. Just seeing Sasami here makes me realize how much time we all lost. I know those days ain't coming back, but with Tenchi, Sasami and even Ryo-oki, maybe we can bring back that small piece of nostalgia, if not for a short time. Still, it would be nice to see everyone again…even Ayeka. Who knows…maybe someday? _

"EARTH TO RYOKO! Hey sweetie, are you still with us?" Tenchi asked as he snapped his fingers directly in front of his lover's face to draw her attention.

"Huh? Oh sorry about that…just seeing you guys sitting there and laughing reminded me of the old days. Sometimes I can't help myself and wonder what if we all came back to Earth after beating Kagato? Did you ever wonder how things would have turned out Tenchi?"

Tenchi gently reached out to Ryoko by the hand and sat her down on his lap with Sasami looking on. It was a question that dwelled in his mind for many years until he was able let go of it. His answer was simple…

"I don't know about you girls, but I had too many sleepless nights thinking about it. As my grandfather used to tell me, the powers that guide this universe have their ways of making things work out for the best. We may not like the results nor be able to understand them, but I like to think there's a reason, a purpose of why things happen.

Tenchi gently placed his left hand on Ryoko's right cheek as she placed her hand on his chest, "All I know is that in the last seventy years, each of us lived their lives as we were supposed to lead and in the end we still have each other, especially you and I Ryoko. Who knows, maybe if all of you girls had come back, things would had been different and I might have made another choice or maybe if I had chosen you from the beginning, the others wouldn't have taken it so graciously…"

"Ayeka wouldn't have taken it so well, I can guarantee that…" Sasami said in earnest, "But it did worked out for the best since she stayed in Jurai and met Sagami. I think he's one the few people in the universe that truly understands her and I have to say that she's been a great empress as well."

"And I have to admit that while it hurt like hell to leave you here on Earth Tenchi..." Ryoko joined in with her thoughts, "I did managed to find the courage to move on and get my life in order. It's been nice to move around in the galaxy in the last fifty years and not having to worry about the law coming after me. I did all that and still had luck in finding you again…"

"Like I said Ryoko, everything has their place and time in the universe and ours wasn't meant to be until now…"

_"Oh Tenchi…"_

Just as our lovers were about to engage in a kiss, Sasami decided to interrupt the festivities…

"Uh guys, you think you could control your hormones for the next few hours? It's past noon and we are suppose to meet with my fiancée and go to _Nissho's_ on the Westside.

"Yeah that's right! We get to meet the mysterious man who stole your heart." Ryoko grinned in anticipation, "But you never talked about him before until now kiddo, why the big secret?"

"I just wanted to surprise you guys. We had been an item for a few years now, but we decided to keep things quiet until now." Sasami answered as her expression went from cheerful to a slight frown, "Ayeka only knew about it a couple of years ago. We weren't too sure what the people's response would be back home once they knew a princess from the Royal Family was to marry someone outside of the noble class."

Tenchi shook his head in dismay when he heard that. "It shouldn't really matter what background he comes from Sasami, as long as he's a good person and you two love each other. I can't believe those noblemen on Jurai are so closed-minded…"

"Believe me Tenchi, they can be. I can assure you that once word gets out and they find out that you and Ryoko are engaged to be marry, they will really flip out!"

"C'mon Sasami! Tenchi hasn't set foot on Jurai since he defeated Kagato." Ryoko chimed in, "What difference does it make whom he marries? He's not the emperor you know."

"But he's considered to be a hero on the planet Ryoko and he's still is the direct descendent of Yosho, who was to be the King of Jurai. Image and true royal bloodlines are still important to those kimono-wearing stiffs!"

Both Tenchi and Ryoko sighed when Sasami finished her comments. Neither of them couldn't believe that after so many centuries that an advanced society like Jurai can still be so backwards in their thinking. As the cyan girl got up to fetch herself a bathroom towel before taking a shower, she threw in her last two cents/yen… 

"I guess I should be grateful that you didn't take the throne Tenchi, or else I would of had to sneak into Jurai and steal you away; although that would have been challenging."

"Why do you think I didn't accept the throne in the first place Ryoko? I may have royal blood coursing through my veins, but I never felt that way. I just couldn't accept a position that I had no clue of handling nor desire to take. Who knows, I probably would've sneaked off with you anyway!"

Everyone chuckled as Ryoko planted a kiss on Tenchi's cheek and teleported into the bathroom, leaving her lover and the young Juraian girl to continue their conversation alone.

"So how did things turn out Sasami? I know Ayeka would have supported you, but what about the others?"

"When word got out on who my fiancée was the people relented. Otherwise, I would've have eloped for sure…"

"Well you and Ayeka do have that history of running away from home so you'd just be continuing that age long tradition, heh-heh." Tenchi laughed as Sasami gave him a nudge with her elbow. "So when I finish taking my shower and get dressed, we'll leave. How are we getting to the restaurant?"

"Kamidake is picking us up. He should be off duty by now…"

"Kamidake? Wow, I haven't seen him awhile. Is he still your personal bodyguard?"

"Yes, but to me, he's _much more_ than that…"

"I know…he's been with you since grandpa released him and Azaka from their sleeping chambers way back when."

"I didn't mean it that way Tenchi…"

"Huh? I don't get it?"

"You'll find out so enough…_He may be young again, but I think Tenchi's still senile. _Sasami sighed to herself.

                                                                        *************************************

A half hour later after Tenchi and Ryoko had showered and changed into a fresh set of clothing; Ryoko with a low cut light pink sweater just low enough to show off some cleavage, with a snug pleated black skirt that ended just above her knees with a matching blazer. Tenchi wore a simple light olive sweater over a pair of black jeans. Sasami told them that the eating establishment wasn't a formal one, but the couple didn't want the young ambassador to be the only one dressed up.

Just as Sasami checked her watch to see what time it was, a knock came from the door.

"It must be Kamidake. He's fifteen minutes late!" Sasami noted as Tenchi went over to open the door.  As Ryoko brought out a plate of carrots from the pantry to feed Ryo-oki, a familiar voice echoed throughout the living room…

"Lord Tenchi! Ms. Ryoko! It's been a long time hasn't it?" Kamidake greeted the couple as he entered the room. Sasami stayed back by the couch, tapping her right foot with her arms crossed. Her expression indicating that she was slightly annoyed with her anointed protector.

"Kamidake! Where were you? You were supposed to be here at 12:30. What kept you?"

"My apologies your highness, but there was a mix up with the shuttle docking. I had to wait until the heliport signaled me to land and traffic wasn't helping out either, I hope you weren't waiting long…"

"Nah, we just finished dressing up ourselves so don't worry about it Kamidake." Ryoko assured the knight, "You cut your hair I see…"

"Yes, the princess figured that as long I stayed with her on Earth, that I should look more like the locals so I took it upon my self to look the part." The knight replied as he stood there with the same royal knight attire that he had those many years ago, along with his battle staff. The only major difference was his hair that cut to a short, spiky crop and his facial marks that were missing. The princess deemed that since her protector wasn't going to be in battle mode all the time; he didn't need to scare the local populace with his war paint.

Ryoko and Tenchi stood next to each other a bit perplexed. As they watched Kamidake standing in attention a few feet away from Sasami, they couldn't helped but noticed the slight smirk on his face, as if something was going on between the royal and her bodyguard…

"Ok Kamidake, now that you parked the shuttle, is the limo ready to take us to Nissho's?"

"Yes Milady, the driver is waiting for us as we speak…"

"Were all your other tasks attended to?"

"Yes your highness, I'm only scheduled to be with you the rest of the day."

"And when do you get off duty may I ask?"

"As a matter of fact, I've been off for the last ten minutes, so my presence with you is strictly pleasure…" 

"Good! Now that we have that settled…CATCH!"

In one swift motion, Sasami ran up to her knight and leaped into his arms, causing him to land on the carpet floor. However, the impact was soft and the next thing Tenchi and Ryoko would see are the two young Juraians engaging in a passionate kiss, totaling ignoring the other couple. Then it hit them…

"Uh, I guess this means that Kamidake is your fiancée Sasami?" Tenchi meekly asked.

                                                                        **************************************

1:30pm at Nissho's…

"I gotta say this place ain't half bad at all Sasami, where did you find this?" Ryoko inquired as the foursome were escorted to a secluded corner table inside one of New York's Posh Japanese restaurants. Sasami explained that the owner of the establishment is the granddaughter of the world famous Iron Chef and when the young lady completed her studies in Japan, she decided to try her luck in running her own place at the World capital. While the occasional celebrity or athlete would venture in from time to time, their most frequent and favorite patron was the happy go lucky Jurai Ambassador and her paramour.

"Yohko's really incredible with her dishes…" Sasami explained as they watched the waiter poured Sake into their drinking cups, "Once in a blue moon she'd even let me use the kitchen to see who makes the better Sushi and rice cakes."

"Guess she gives you a run for the money, eh kiddo?" Ryoko joked as she poked her chopsticks into the plate of Gyoza. "Of the things I missed so much when I was away from Earth was your cooking. To this day nobody can make a Miso soup like you can."

"Indeed, unfortunately with such a heavy workload the princess rarely has time to indulge herself in the kitchen these days" Kamidake added.

"What did I tell you about calling me 'princess' Kamidake? You know I rather be called 'ambassador' or on this occasion my real name…"

"I apologize darling, but you know it's a hard habit to break when we're in public most of the time…"

"Yeah, but you're among friends Kamidake…" Tenchi jumped in, "No need to be so formal around us."

"That's right! Why I don't think I ever called Tenchi or Sasami by their royal titles since I've known them…"

"That's because my sister says you're so ill-mannered Ryoko, heh-heh."  

"Oh _very funny_ Sasami…ha-ha, I'm really cracking up." Ryoko sarcastically remarked as she stuck out her tongue at the blue-haired Juraian. "When you're done laughing at my expense, pass the Nikujaga willya?"

"So tell me Kamidake, when was it that you realized that you were in love with little Sasami?" Tenchi politely asked as Ryoko motioned the waiter to fill up the cups with more sake.

Kamidake smiled as he searched back within his mind to the first moment that he felt his heart yearning to be with Princess of Jurai. Since the day of Ayeka's ascension to the throne, it was his duty to protect the younger princess at all times. He always adored the little girl, but it wasn't until about twenty years ago, when Sasami had finished her studies on Jurai that he began to take notice of the blossoming young woman that she was becoming.

"Being on watch for both Sasami and the Empress Ayeka was a 24 hour job. Azaka and I barely had our own lives to tend to, much less socializing with others. When the empress appointed her sister as the new Juraian Ambassador to the UN council here on Earth, I was assigned to accompany her, much to Azaka's disappointment."

Before Tenchi or Ryoko could ask why, Sasami answered for first, "His video game tutoring came to an end, but he was getting good after forty years."

"To be honest, I was quite happy in going along with Sasami to Earth. It gave me a chance to see the planet and all its wonders and of course to visit you and your family Tenchi, when time was permitted." 

"Yeah, we had some good times back home when my grandchildren were younger and Amagasaki wasn't so busy with work. I remembered Sakuya always had her camera ready when you guys came by. Little did I know that she would slip a few pictures to her brother at the Totsu Agency whenever the old man needed some celebrity shots."

"Hey, I always wondered where that newspaper got some of those pictures!" Sasami looked so surprised as she recalled a few times of seeing her face on Page Six in various publications across the globe. "Your wife was sure sneaky Tenchi."

Ryoko was starting to feel neglected as the subject of Tenchi's past life was being reminisced. She decided to change the subject.

"So guys, when did you exactly fall in love? I mean you two been here for almost twenty years and only now you guys realize the feelings you have for each other?"

Sasami waved her hand back and forth, trying to set the record straight, "It's like what Kamidake said, we were so busy with our duties on Jurai, plus I had to establish myself here on Earth that we never had the chance to really know each other. Even when I took a vacation, it was always on Jurai and the two of us would split up until it was time to return here."

Kamidake continued, "It was about nine or ten years ago that the Prin...I mean Sasami decided to spend her summer vacation here on Earth and asked if I mind staying with her, otherwise she would have made other arrangements for her protection. I had no objections and was more than happy to accompany her."

For the next five years, Sasami would save her free time roaming the Earth with Kamidake as her companion. She'd only go to Jurai only if Ayeka had requested her presence or for some other official function and it was during those times that the Jurai Princess and her loyal knight would share some peaceful and happy times together. For them, they didn't see each other as the Royal and her subordinate or the Ambassador and her protector. They only saw each other as Sasami and Kamidake, two young people who were discovering each other and falling in love.

Ryoko was all into the tale as she held Tenchi's hand. Tenchi was trying to piece together if at any time he noticed anything between the two young lovers whenever they visited his home. To his amazement, they kept their secret romance well hidden.

Ryoko asked another question…

"So who confessed to who first? Was it anywhere special?" Sasami smiled lovingly at Kamidake as she recalled that clear night in Tokyo when Ayeka paid her last visit to Earth.

"It was just after Ayeka left with the children. We were both on top of the Embassy rooftop alone. I was kind feeling kind of blue for some reason. Kamidake put his hand on my shoulder, asking me what's wrong. I told him that I was thinking if I ever would meet someone that will love me as Sagami loves Ayeka; will I ever have the chance to have children of my own. That was when Kamidake ask me if…if…"

"Sasami, could you ever love someone who is less than your equal?" Kamidake repeated those words of five years ago. "Would you be able to love someone who's been at your side for long, but has not been able to share his feelings for out of fear and rejection?"

FLASHBACK…

"What are you saying Kamidake? Are you saying that you love me?"

Kamidake put his head down, afraid to see the reaction on Sasami's face. Many countless battles the brave Juraian had encountered and won, but now he was afraid to face the one thing he cherished the most. He fought with himself to say the words he's been longing to say…

"Yes Princess, I do. I know it's looked down upon on Jurai for any of the Royal Family to be involved with anyone that is not of noble blood, but my heart will not let me be silent any longer. These last few years, I've been given the opportunity of getting to know you in ways not even your sister the Empress has known. I've seen you grow up from the brave little girl that helped us in overthrowing Kagato to a beautiful young woman who has more than adequately represented our people. Believe me when I say that being here to protect you was not out of obligation or duty, but a choice of the heart. I'm sorry your highness for bearing my soul to you, but I had tell you."

Sasami stood there totally speechless, Never in her wildest dreams had she envisioned her guardian/protector would profess his love to her. What didn't surprise her and unbeknownst to Kamidake, was that the princess had the same strong feelings for him as well. Her fears of being rejected and problems with the royal bloodlines had her hesitating as well, but hearing those words coming out of Kamidake's lips had her seeing things in ways she never had before. Tears streamed out of her eyes as she kept hearing the knight's words again in her mind. 

Kamidake looked up as he saw Sasami crying, her hands covering her face. Drawing the wrong conclusion, he started to apologize…

"I'm sorry Princess; I have spoken out of place. I didn't mean to offend you nor cause you any embarrassment; it's just I felt…I felt… Forgive me your highness; I will leave you now and vow never to bring this up again. If you'll excuse me…"

As the sullen knight turned towards the roof's entrance, a hand grabbed him by the arm and turned him around. His was met with the softest pair of sensuous lips he had ever tasted. As his eyes looked down, he couldn't believe that it was Sasami kissing him. Instinctively, Kamidake found himself kissing her right back, wrapping his arms around her waist as the young princess placed her hands on the knight's broad shoulders, drawing him closer to her. After what seems an eternity, Kamidake reluctantly broke the kiss…

"Your highness! What…"

"Stop calling me your highness! If you really love me, you'll call me Sasami or honey, baby, darling or whatever endearing pet names you can think of…"

"But Prin…Sasami! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? The man of my dreams has just confessed his love to me and I'm returning his affections with a kiss. Geez, you knights may know about the arts of war, but sometimes I think you're dense when it comes to the matters of the heart!"

"So does this mean that you…you…"

"Do I love you? Yes, Absolutely, totally! Just like you, I had been hiding my feelings for you out of fear, but now that you said it, there's no need to deny it any longer…"

"But what about your sister; the other members of the Royal Family? You know that our pairing will not be looked upon with favor back on Jurai."

"Ayeka was in love with Tenchi long before she knew that he was the Crowned Prince of Jurai; if anyone should know how we feel, it's her. I don't care about what they say about us back home Kamidake, I just want to be with you."

The two lovers embraced each other in a loving hug as the full moon rose above the Tokyo skyline, their thoughts and hearts isolating them from the rest of the universe. Problems would arise when word of their new romantic relationship gets out, but for now the only thing that matter between them was the love that they once hid from one another had reached full bloom...

PRESENT…

"Not to sound like the blonde bubblehead, but _I'm so moved_…" Ryoko sniffled into a napkin as she heard the heartfelt story of her two friends. "At least you guys didn't have to wait seventy years to find each other. I'm so happy for you two…"

"Me too. You certainly kept your relationship hidden from everyone pretty good." Tenchi added, "Although I'm a little disappointed that you felt the need to hide it from me Sasami, you thought that I couldn't keep a secret?"

"We really wanted to tell you Tenchi, but I was afraid Ayeka might of tried to squeeze it out of you if she suspected anything."

"She might have tried to squeeze you regardless of the situation Tenchi dear." Ryoko whispered as she took a sip of sake.

"I heard that Ryoko." Tenchi shot back as the waiter brought in the couple's order of Okonomiyaki to the table. "Well, I guess it was for the best and since you're telling us now, I assume that everybody's ok with it?"

"Yes it is," Kamidake replied, "Sasami and Ayeka spent a few days together talking when we visited Jurai two years ago. The Empress made it clear to the noble class that we had her blessing and so we're set for the wedding, which will be next year. I hope you two will be attending the ceremony, won't you?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world guys! Let's have a toast shall we?" Tenchi smiled as the four young people raised their glasses and allowed the young Shinto priest to say a few words.

"To Sasami and Kamidake…Words can't convey how happy I am that you two have discovered the love you have for each other and that you will find eternal happiness as you take the next step in your lives. Cheers!"

"CHEERS!" All four rang in unison as they tapped their cups together. As they resumed their eating, Sasami couldn't help but ask one question to the 'old couple'…

"So now that we know when we're getting married, when do you guys plan on getting hitched? Hmmm?"

Tenchi and Ryoko looked at each other rather perplexed. Now that they were officially engaged and already had consummated their love, it never occurred to them about when they were going to marry.

"Well, considering that lover boy here proposed last night, I guess we can start planning on the wedding. Have any ideas on when that is Tenchi?"

Tenchi pondered for a moment, thinking when it would be an appropriate time. Then it came to him…

"How's about when we get back to Okayama Ryoko?"

"THAT SOON? Are you serious?" Ryoko asked her love as she looked into his drinking cup to see if Tenchi didn't drink too much sake. "Don't get me wrong babe, I'd marry you in a heartbeat, but isn't this kind of sudden?"

"Not really Ryoko. We spent the last six months on this 'honeymoon' together. We found each other again and spent more time than I could ever hope for. We _know _we love each other and want to spend to rest of our days together, why wait?"

"Well first of all, there's a matter of telling your family about us? Only your grandson Kats knows what's the actual story and he's hasn't told your son about your 'rebirth'. You got an explanation for that love?"

Sasami threw her two cents/yen as well, "Don't forget Ayeka and the 'others' Tenchi, they might want to come once they know it's Ryoko you're marrying…"

"Sorry Sasami, but if I have a wedding, I really don't want your sister to be there. Everyone in the gang may have moved on with their lives, but Ayeka and I didn't exactly parted in good terms the last time we saw each other. Tenchi has told me that I need to resolve my differences with her, but until that day comes I really don't care to see her and certainly not at my wedding. I know she's your sister and all, but I hope you understand." 

Ryoko started to pick her food as she finished talking and for a few minutes nobody said a word. Tenchi sighed, knowing that while the rivalry between the former space pirate and princess was a dead issue to everyone concerned, Ryoko still hasn't been able to let go of her dislike towards Ayeka even after seventy years. Sensing the tension around the table, the cyan haired girl tried to rectify the situation…

"Sasami, I'm sorry for casting a sour mood, but that's how I feel. Maybe it's a best that Tenchi and I just have a quiet ceremony when we get back and we'll…

"Ryoko…" Sasami softly called out as she reached out and took her friend's right hand, "I know that you and my sister never had the chance to make things right after you left Jurai all those years ago. Believe me when I say that isn't a time when your name is mentioned in a our conversations that Ayeka hasn't regretted in telling how much she wanted to be friends with you and to thank you for helping Tenchi in saving her from Kagato. You know I love you like a sister and if you're not comfortable in seeing her yet, then it's ok. Please go ahead and plan your wedding, with my connections I can help you get ready in no time, what do you say?"

"Th-Thanks Sasami, I really appreciate that and I love you too 'little sister'." Ryoko said softly as she and the Juraian girl reached across the table to give each other a hug. As they sat back down, Ryoko leaned over to Tenchi with a 'thumbs up' sign to give him the green light for the wedding.

"So we're in agreement? Great, when we get back, we'll start planning right away and Sasami can help you out. Regardless of what my family or friends think Ryoko; I'm going to marry you no matter what…"

"I know that Tenchi. I just want the wedding to be special and memorable that's all."

"It doesn't matter how the ceremony will look like Ryoko, the important part is when you and I look into each other's eyes and pledge our eternal love to each other. The only thing I want to remember is when you say 'I do', ok?"

"That's the easy part my Tenchi. I've been wanting to say that since I've been back." Ryoko replied with a wicked smile as she drew close to her love as pressed her lips softly on to his. As the two stayed drawn to each other. Kamidake had decided that lunch was just about finished.

"Check please…"

                                                                        **************************************

"So what are we going to do for the rest of the day guys? Got any ideas?" Ryoko asked as the quartet entered the sleek black limo that was waiting for them outside of Nissho's.

"Whatever you guys want to go, I don't have to be back in session for the rest of the week so anything goes." Sasami said as she instructed the driver to head downtown. 

"Well, it's no big deal on where we go since we're staying for the rest of the week." Tenchi said nonchalantly. "Personally, I can't wait to get back to the shrine and see how's Katsuhito doing, not to mention telling my son that his old man has reverted to his younger self and plans on marrying his first love. That doesn't sound too crazy does it?"  

"_Ohhh noooo_…an eighty-six year old shrine priest whose dying from an incurable disease gets reunited with his first girlfriend who just happens to be a alien. Then that same girlfriend helps him rediscover his hidden power source, gets cured and reverts back to a teenager. To top it off, he runs off on a world tour with the alien girl without telling his offspring what had happened. Nope, doesn't sound crazy to me. Heh-heh." Ryoko couldn't help but smirked as she saw Tenchi scratched the back of his head, wondering how he was going to explain this to his family. It was a difficult prospect to tackle, but he knew that he wasn't going to go through with it alone.

As the limo rolled down West Ave towards the old Ground Zero memorial, Ryoko pressed the window button down as she poked her head out to feel the wind blowing past her cyan mane. As she looked out towards the Hudson River to see a group of geese migrating south along the island, she sighed to herself, knowing that her 'honeymoon' with Tenchi would soon be at an end.

A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around the cyan beauty as she leaned back inside the limo. Sasami was busy making some calls back to the embassy. Kamidake was up front with driver, instructing him on where their next destination will be. This left our couple alone in their thoughts…

"You think our lives will be anymore exciting than the last six months Tenchi?" Ryoko asked her lover as she placed her head on his chest, feeling the warmth from his body.

Tenchi paused for a moment, thinking of something profound to say. As he eyes pierced out towards the streets of the city, seeing the throng of people milling about, a thought popped into his head…

"Being with you these last few months has been one of the most happiest times in my life Ryoko and I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world…except maybe when we start living together as man and wife…"

"_Oh Tenchi…"_

"I don't know what the future will bring my love, but if I learned anything during my time with you is that every new day brings endless possibilities. Just knowing that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you has the potential of being an exciting time.

_Good and bad…, _Somehow, I just can't see my life being boring with you around Ryoko…" 

Ryoko's golden orbs shimmered as she looked up to her lover's youthful face, taking in all of what Tenchi had said. She reached around with her right arm and pulled his face down to hers and pressed her lips against his. Sasami, realizing that a tender moment had begun, turned away and continued her phone conversation as she looked at her love, thinking to herself how lucky she was to have her own true love. 

Ryoko broke off their kiss so she could whisper the words that meant so much to her…

"I love you my Tenchi…"

"And I love you my Ryo-chan, _And very soon I can say to you 'my wife'…_

END CHAPTER TWO

                                                                        **************************************

A/N: I know I know…I said about meeting Tenchi's family in this chapter, but as I kept typing about S & K, I didn't want their relationship to sound so sudden. Remember, while Tenchi and Ryoko are the main characters in this epic, I also want to show how the rest of the group fared in the last 68 years so there will be chapters that will have the other characters as the main feature with T & R helping out to set up the scenes.

Comments from last chapter:

Sophia: Did you like the Sasami/Kamidake pairing kiddo? It was your suggestion for the Trial, but I thought this was a better fit.

ThunderGod: Pity the idea of a Yankee game didn't come up before I did this since I started the story on a November day which is after the baseball season, but in the next chapter, there will a reference to my beloved Yanks.

Bobr: Thanks again for the tip. Amazing how a subtle change in words can make a difference. 

LedZepFan: If you and TGod want a mentioning in this story, I want to see some royalties paid out. I figure about 1million Jurai ought to cover it. Lol

Malena: Love that poem Milady. A friend of mine is trying to convince me to go to this Hispanic poetry theater in Manhattan. It's something new and has been receiving great reviews. Your works have inspired me to look into it. I hope this chapter has answered some of your questions you asked earlier.

WharpT: Sorry, but I haven't listened to Olivia in years except when I see 'Grease' on TV. Was that around the time she sang 'Please Mister Please?'

Well anyway guys, your reviews are greatly appreciated and I'm try to post the next chapter ASAP. (Yeah Right.)

Next Chapter:    **"Meeting the In-laws"** (I promise…really)

As always, C&C are welcome. If you want a more elaborate explanation, you can email me at a.falc@verizon.net 

Later, Alighthawk


	3. Meeting the In-Laws (Pt. 1)

*Disclaimer: The main characters in this story are property of AIC, Pioneer, & Viz Comics; all the others were thought of by me. Any similarities are just dumb luck so please don't sue me.

** Author's notes: This story takes place six months after "Second Chance of a Lifetime" in which Tenchi and Ryoko have finally found each other. If you haven't read 'Second Chance', then you'll have no clue to what's about to happen in this one…. ENJOY!!

Second Time Around:  by alighthawk

Chapter Three: **"Meeting the In-Laws" (Part One)**

One Week Later…

The Okayama Prefecture; one of the most beautiful and peaceful places on the island of Honshu, if not all of Japan. Nestled in the area was the town of Kurashiki, which was the home of a certain Shinto priest and his family shrine, hidden in the lush vibrant colored mountains just beyond the hills. For generations, this shrine had been under the care of the Masaki family, tending to all who required prayer, meditation and guidance and on this particular lovely November morning, the latest of the Masaki priests was tending to his daily ritual of sweeping and watering down the stone steps that lead from the base of the hill to the shrine itself.     

Normally young Katsuhito Masaki would have his grandfather monitoring his activities and endlessly reminding him of his duties to the shrine and their home, but on this crisp cool day, his grandfather was tending to other 'affairs' and in his place was a lovely raven-haired girl who Kats had fancied for some time.

Keiko Sadamoto had been friends with the young Masaki lad since Kats moved from his father's house in Urawa in order to enroll in the Okayama High School where all his elders once attended, starting with his Great Grandfather Nobuyuki. Initially it was thought that young Kats was sent to Grandpa Tenchi's home so he can be an apprentice at the shrine. However, what most people didn't know that the real cause for Kats' move was the slow decline of the relationship between Tenchi's son Amagasaki and his children. Daughter Achika eventually moved to America where she's now happily married to a star baseball player. Katsuhito's turn to leave came later on after he had enough of his father's demands and the lack of attention he received when it was obvious that Amagasaki paid more attention towards his architecture corporation than his family. Not that Katsuhito's father didn't love his family; after all he did provided them with everything they could ever want, but as Grandpa Tenchi liked to remind his family: "_All the material things in this world and beyond cannot guarantee you happiness! You kids best remember that because I speak from experience!"_

As Kats looked across the multicolored mountainous landscape that was laid out in front of him, he recalled those words his wise old grandfather told him years ago. 

_It never occurred to me that when Grandpa said this, he was speaking from the heart and not just some lecture. I mean he had everything he wanted, but he still lost Grandma and lived so many years alone before I moved in. To top it off, he had that cancer that even the doctors of two worlds couldn't find a cure to save him._

The petite brown-eyed girl, wearing a faded pair of jeans with a brown pullover sweater, helped out as she sprayed water around the steps as Kats did his sweeping. As she looked up to gaze at her love interest, Keiko saw how lost in thought he was. She put the bucket of water down and slowly stepped her way upwards as Kats continued to gaze up into the morning blue sky…

_Grandpa's the most strong-willed person I ever met, but even these last few years were dragging him down until _**'_she'_**_ came back into his life… _

**_'She'_** being the former space pirate Ryoko, who returned to Earth after a 68-year absence. It was her love for Kats' grandfather that made her stay away from Tenchi so he can live out a normal life and it was that same love that brought her back to Earth when she discovered that he was slowly dying from cancer. After witnessing the miraculous transformation that reverted Tenchi back to his youthful self made Katsuhito realized that very few individuals in the universe get a second chance on life. As the years dragged on and was slowly dying, all Tenchi ever wanted to see was the one thing that his heart yearned for so many years since the days of his youth. Ryoko's love was all Tenchi ever wanted or needed and neither the wealth nor material possessions in the universe could compete with that wonderful feeling. 

_They're coming back today and we still haven't told father the whole story. He's gonna wigged out when he sees grandpa and his fiancée! Kami, please give me strength…. _

"Earth to Kats! Hey Katsuhito, are you okay? You look kind of spaced out…"

"Huh? Oh Keiko, I'm sorry, I was just thinking about Grandpa and his girlfriend; they're coming back today and there are so many things that needs to be explain…" Kats began to scratch the back of his head as he tried to explain the situation to Keiko. Despite all the times they were alone, Kats could never explain about Tenchi and his new look. As far as everyone knew, old man Masaki reacquainted himself with a woman who was his first love and shanghaied him to the farthest corners of the globe. 

Kats began to clap his hands together and quietly whispered an old Shinto prayer, completely confusing Keiko in the process.

"Kats! What's wrong with you? You're acting like the end of the world is coming. What are you hiding, hmmm?"

Kats was trying his best to find the words to explain on what was going to happen soon as Keiko stood next to him and snuck her left arm around his, clinging to him. Even with the discovery of alien beings from other parts of the galaxy, how does Kats explain the events that transpired over six months ago? Sometimes he'd wake up and wonder if all of it was a dream, only to see that the house was vacant of its master. Of course Keiko would dropped by, warming up the house and Katsuhito with her presence.

"Keiko? Do you remember that I told you that Grandpa is a direct descendent of the Jurai Royal Family and that he could have been King of that empire if he has chosen to?"

"Yeah I remember and I almost didn't believe you until you introduce me to Ambassador Sasami Jurai two years ago. Why are you bringing it up? What does this have to do with his return, is he going to Jurai or something?" Keiko asked as Kats reached down and held her hand for assurance.

"No…he's not going to Jurai, but let's just say that his Juraian heritage has a built in feature that allows him to 'change' the way he looks…"

"Change that way he looks? What kind of change, like a facelift?"

"Uhm…_you could say that…"_ _Ancestors please help me. If I can't make this clear to Keiko, how in heavens am I ever going to_ _explain this to dad aka_ '**_Mr. Personality_**_?' _As Kats shook his head at the dilemma, Keiko continued to deduce what was the big secret he was trying to let out.

"Well hon, if your granddad's getting a facelift for his girlfriend, I think that's sweet. Many older men are getting nips and tucks in order to look younger. What's the matter, afraid your father might disapprove?"

"Keiko, I know I'm not explaining myself clearly, but believe me when I say that the change Grandpa had is way beyond what any plastic surgeon could up with…"

Keiko giggled as she saw how bewildered Kats was and tried to make things better by planting a kiss on his right cheek. He smiled at the sensation of her warm, moist lips touching his skin and was going to reciprocate her affections when suddenly a gust of wind swept over the shrine and nearly knocked the couple down the stone steps.

As they recovered to get up, they saw this huge object hovering above them, blocking the sunlight from the shrine area. It turned to be '_The Azusa'_; the Jurai tree ship named after the late emperor and the father of the Empress Ayeka and her sister Sasami who just happened to be on board with invited guests. 

The young couple hurried down the steps as the great ship hovered just above the lake and within seconds a bright yellow beam shot out from the belly of the ship and onto the ground just in front of the Masaki house. Moments later five figures phased outside, four humans and one small cabbit.

"Ah, home sweet home! I never thought I be so happy to be back after being away for so long…" Tenchi said as he happily looked around the familiar surroundings; getting readjusted to the land he had called home for so long.

Ryoko, standing right behind him with Ryo-oki, smiled contently as she started to let the feeling sink in that once again this house will be hers to share with the young man she had loved for so long. As she cradled the cabbit while gently stroking her ears, another happy figure started to join in with Tenchi's thoughts.

"Well Tenchi, after globetrotting the world for over six months, I would think this place would had slipped from your mind, but you're right, it's nice to be back here." Sasami added as she stood next to the young Shinto priest with Kamidake attentively behind her.

"I have to admit, I didn't think about Okayama much while we were away except to call Katsuhito from time to time, but seeing the house, the shrine and everything else makes me realize how much of it is a part of me and now I get to share it all with my future wife…"

"Are you referring to me Mr. Masaki?" Answered Ryoko as her ears perked up at the mentioning of her future role in the house. In all the years she been traveling the universe, Ryoko had always strived to find a place to fit in since she left here sixty eight years ago, only to find that her path would take her back to these parts once more. The one place she could honestly say that made her the happiest and knowing that she would be spending the rest of her days with Tenchi was something her heart was relishing at this very moment.

"GRANDFATHER!! HEY GRANDFATHER!! Welcome back! I thought you'd never get here." Yelled out Kats as he rushed over to greet his elder and fiancée. Keiko was right behind him until she saw how Kats stopped by a young man and bowed to him, only to have that youngster return his greeting with a hug. She stood back, trying to see where the elderly Masaki was.

"Hello Keiko. It's been awhile hasn't it?" Young Tenchi greeted the young lady as Keiko gave Tenchi a quirky smile. She was wondering how did this young man know her name until she carefully studied his face and realized whom the person was. Shock and bewilderment entered her mind as she tried to fathom what kind of operation could leave a person so youthful.

"Mr. Masaki? Is that you? You almost look as young as Kats and me! How is this possible? The last time I saw you were so frail and dying from cancer. Katsuhito…was this the surprise you tried to tell me?" Keiko asked with utter confusion all over her face. Kats sighed as he realized that this was going to take some explaining to do…

                                                                        ****************************************

The hours seem to pass so quickly as everyone returned to the house for some lunch and catch up conversation. The whole group was delighted that Sasami had volunteered to resume her role as Mistress of the Kitchen for the day as she made lunch from whatever was available in the refrigerator and cupboards. Kats had remembered to go grocery shopping the day before; knowing that his grandfather might be hungry for some home cooking. Even though his cooking has improved over the months, Katsuhito wasn't about to complain about the Princess of Jurai performing the culinary tasks, which everyone found was a treat to watch.

As they gathered by the dining room table, Tenchi and Ryoko rattled off their six-month adventure around the world to the young couple and their honored guests. From their first stop on Hawaii, to the outback of the Australian continent, to the Great Wall of China and so forth. It was a time in which they rediscovered each other and the love they had kept hidden for so long. Everything was one big happy joyride that eventually climaxed with Tenchi's proposal of marriage on top of the Empire State Building in New York.

Sasami was all giddy, even though she heard the story more than once while Kamidake simply shrugged at the thought of Tenchi shouting from the top of his lungs, proclaiming his love to Ryoko on top of the old skyscraper that night…

"Y'know Kamidake, I don't ever recall you doing something like that for me since we've been together…how come?"

"Because my dear, a knight must maintain his proper sense of being, his code of chivalry and composure. Besides, I would never let you con me into doing that like Ryoko did to Tenchi." The knight looked back at his love with a silly grin. Sasami thought about slugging him, but remembered the serving of shredded beef she was holding with her hands.

Everyone laughed as Tenchi scratched his head; remembering the incident with a different twist…

"Well, if anything, it did lead to some of the best sex I ever had. I never thought Ryoko could be so '_flexible'_…"

"TENCHI!?! Do you mind? Some things should be kept under wraps ok?" Ryoko's face blushed a scarlet red, as she couldn't believe her Tenchi could be so open in front of people. This was the part of him she was still adjusting to after being away for so many years. It was a pleasant change, but sometimes he could really amaze her with his boldness.

"I don't why you're blushing Ryoko," Sasami chimed in. "As I recall, you weren't too bashful when Tenchi ended up in the ladies bathroom and having to see you entirely naked. By Tsunami can this boy nose bleed or what?"

"Excuse me princess, do you mind? There are children present here." Tenchi interrupted as he tried to change the subject from his awkward teenage days with the old gang.

"Grandpa, me and Keiko are almost twenty-five years old. As it is, your restoration makes you eligible to be carded at most drinking establishments, heh-heh."

"Thank you for reminding that Kats, now for sure I'm going to grow a beard or at least a goatee. I guess I should be lucky that my Jurai power didn't revert me back before puberty…"

"Tell me about it sweetie. If that would have happened, I could have been accused of robbing the cradle…"

"RYOKO!!"

"I was kidding Tenchi. Geez, you may be young again, but you can be so cranky sometimes y'know?"

Everyone in the room busted out laughing as they watched the two lovers playfully bickered back and forth. It's been years since such sounds had permeated the walls of this old house. Tenchi got up, coughing from all the laughing and went inside the kitchen to control himself. Ryoko went right behind him.

"Everything's ok sweetie? You look kinda flustered there…"

"Oh it's nothing Ryoko, I just had to stop laughing before I busted a gut, but it really felt good to laugh inside this old house one more."

Ryoko had a confused look on her face when Tenchi said that. _Was it really that sad being here these last few years since his wife passed on? _She wondered to herself, but quickly thought of something to change the subject.

"Tenchi dear…did I ever tell you how happy I am that we're back and how I'm looking forward to proving how I'm gonna be the best home maker in all of Japan?"

"Really? I'm kinda surprised to hear you say that Ryoko…"  

"Why did you say that? You don't think I could be a good house wife to you?" Ryoko gave the young priest a mild look of shock and sadness; thinking for a moment that Tenchi couldn't see her as a good homemaker. Tenchi noticed and quickly corrected himself.

"What I meant to say love is that I would had thought that you would've gone back to being a bounty hunter again once we're married. I didn't think you would want to stay here all the time just being the lady of the house." That's what Tenchi had thought.

Ryoko paused for a moment. In all the time they spent together on Earth, she never gave that much thought about what she would do once she found Tenchi again. She was a bounty hunter now and a good one too. Between her skills as a pirate and whatever tricks Nagi taught her, she amassed quite a fortune to the point that she can live comfortably for a long time. Between her and Tenchi's Jurai Trust that Yosho had set up for him before he died, money was the least of their worries. But the excitement of chasing criminals and scum alike was something Ryoko grew to love over the years and it never occurred to her that once she committed herself to Tenchi that she may have to give that life up, or at least she thought so.

"I-I…I never thought about it that much since I've been back Tenchi." Ryoko stammered, trying to focus her thoughts from the stirring of emotions that were trying to come up from the surface of her heart. "To be honest, I always told myself that if I could find a way to be with you always that I would give up everything…just to have you in my life. I thought that having your love again was enough for me, b-but…" 

"But you're not sure about grounding yourself here on Earth permanently, is that it?"

"I-I'm sorry Tenchi. You know I love you with all my heart and I will never do anything to displease you, but this was something I think we should've had discussed much earlier. I'm really sorry that I…_mmph?"_

A pair of soft lips cut off Ryoko's next words, pressing hard onto hers. She quickly forgotten what she was going to say next and instead returned her lover's affections, nipping his upper lip with her fangs.

"What were you going to say honey?" Tenchi whispered sweetly into Ryoko's left ear, her body slightly quivered as he softly blew into her lobe.

"Uh…uh nothing that can't wait until later ok?" Ryoko replied as she lifted herself onto the kitchen counter and lifted the hem of her white dress so she could wrap her legs around her lover. With the wooden door panels that separated the dining room from kitchen closed, the cyan beauty felt the urge to be naughty.

Tenchi happily complied as he pressed his body against hers, wrapping his arms around her and feeling his hands rubbing against her back. He started to give in to his inhibitions as he took his tongue and pried open Ryoko's lips, probing around the roof of her mouth and licking it against her teeth. As the young lovers were starting to engage in a rather steamy moment, fate decided to interrupt them once more…

"Do you people _mind_? I mean I know you got the 'hots' for each other and all, but geez, can't you wait until we leave and then jump on each other's bones upstairs?" Sasami sighed as she entered the kitchen to get some more steamed rice. It was a good thing that Tenchi did revert to his younger self she thought. She doubted very much that he'd survived one night of love making with Ryoko considering the way they act around each other.

As both Tenchi and Ryoko came off the counter, trying to straighten out their clothing, Sasami just waved at them. "Just bring out the Devil's Food Cake I brought from New York will ya? It seems that I've chosen the right dessert for this occasion after all, heh-heh." 

The embarrassed couple reluctantly came out of the kitchen with dessert and right into a playful scolding from Katsuhito, "You are suppose to lead your charges by example Grandfather, but I'm starting to think that you and Granny Ryoko are just as impetuous as us youngsters..."

"And if you continue to insist on calling me 'Granny Ryoko' young Katsuhito, you may not live long enough to see your grandchildren, is that understood?" Ryoko smiled ever so menacingly with her light sword on display. Kats quickly quieted down and decided to eat his cake.

"So Miss Keiko, what do you think of the new version of Masaki Tenchi, eh?" Kamidake asked the young lady as she tried to absorb all that was happening before her. Keiko always considered herself to be an open-minded person; but in no way she was prepared to see what she had witnessed today.

"Well, I must say when Kats told me about Mr. Masaki's change, this wasn't what I was expecting. However, given the stories that Kats, Princess Sasami and Mr. Masaki had told me over the years, I shouldn't had been so surprised by it all. Now I know where Kats gets his good looks from…"

"Gee, you really think so Keiko?" Kats meekly asked as Tenchi mockingly blew his fingers and brushed them against his chest. Ryoko just gave him a look and shook her head in disbelief. She then leaned against Katsuhito to test a theory she had.

"Say Keiko, does Kats gets shy and all when things tend to get 'heated'?"

"Ryoko, don't go there!" Tenchi protested, as he knew what the cyan girl was getting to.

"Don't be such a party pooper Tenchi, I wanna see if all the Masaki men act the same way, or just you when it came to girls. So what's the story Keiko? Kats' a real tiger or bashful like grandpa was when he was a kid?"

"Well, Katsuhito's really sweet and all and sometimes likes to be affectionate without me nudging him from time to time, but then again, I could see why Mr. Masaki would be shy considering all you women were living in the same house at one time…"

"Baloney! Tenchi was shy with the girls period, but he was shy in a cute sort of way right Tenchi?" Sasami joined in as the women were ganging up on the Masaki men.

"Girls that was ancient history! I'm not that timid little kid anymore ok? And Kats here is doing just fine with Miss Keiko, right kids?"

"Yep, we are. Since you guys been away for so long, Keiko and me have been really getting to know each other real well. She's also been helping me out with the shrine chores since you and Ryoko took off. I like to think the feeling's mutual right Kei?"

The young raven-haired didn't say a word, but instead reached out and took hold of Kats' right hand. Seeing the pleasant smile was all that it needed to be said.

                                                                        ***************************************

After dessert was finished and the women cleared out the table, everyone headed towards the living room to continue hearing Tenchi and Ryoko's reminiscing their wild adventure around the Earth. Tenchi made everyone laugh when he recounted their trip to the Italian city of Pisa and Ryoko's attempt to straighten out the Leaning Tower before Tenchi had the chance to explain that the building was meant to stand in the crooked position. Finally, the discussion of the couple's plan for marriage came into focus.

"I kind of suspected that you guys would take that step, considering what you went through, but are you sure you want to get hitched right away?" Katsuhito politely asked.

"I pretty done everything I wanted to in my life Kats. Right now the only thing I want now is to complete the journey I started with Ryoko sixty-eight years ago, but left it unfinished due to my indecisiveness. Now that we're finally together, I'm not hesitating for another second, so I hope you all understand what I'm trying to say…" Tenchi explained as his face showed an expression of excitement, in total bliss on the prospect of marrying his long lost love.

"Now as we explained earlier, Sasami will be helping Ryoko out with the wedding arrangements. It won't be big or grand like we would've hoped, but that's not important right now…"

"But who's coming is. What's the guest list grandpa, or better yet, who do you plan on asking to marry you? Most of the other priests in Okayama know you as a feeble old man. How do you plan on explaining this?"

"Well Kats, we're only inviting a few special friends. As for the priest to marry Ryoko and me, I think that honor should fall upon my loyal and faithful grandson…"

"ME!?! You want me to marry you and Ms. Ryoko? Grandfather…I-I don't know what to say. I would be most honored in having the privilege of marrying you and Ryoko…thank you honorable Grandfather." Katsuhito couldn't help himself as he kept bowing to his 'young' elder as Tenchi began to ponder on his next problem.

"Say Ryoko, it's tradition that someone gives the bride away to the groom. Got anybody in mind?"

"Nope, not really. Everyone I know is either right here in this room or spread out in the universe so I can't say who…"

"Miss Ryoko, if you have no objections I would be honored if you allow me to escort you down the aisle for your wedding." Kamidake stood up as he calmly offered himself in their time of need. Sasami looked up and smiled at her fiancée, happily approving the choice.

"Wow, Kamidake…I don't know what to say. Are you sure you want to do this?" Ryoko meekly asked; wanting to be sure the knight was ok with this.

"Absolutely! You have in the past helped us save Jurai and the Empress, not to mention assisting Lord Tenchi in defeating Kagato. It's the least I can do for a friend and a future member of the Royal Family of Jurai…"

"Ssshhh…not so loud Kamidake! I don't need Empress Prissy to know that yet, but after hearing your kind words, I accept your offer noble knight." Ryoko replied as she came over and planted a kiss on the knight's cheek, causing him to blush momentarily.

Tenchi was happy that things were starting to take form. All that left now was the guest list and picking the best man. Of all the people he knew in his lifetime, the only close friend that was still alive from the old days was his old school mate, Amagasaki. However, 'ol Saki had been in failing health the last few years and if he saw Tenchi reverted to his late teens again, the old guy may really flip out of reality. 

_Poor Amagasaki! If only he could…WAIT A MINUTE, AMAGASAKI MY SON! …(Oh shit!!)_

"Tenchi, what's the matter? You look like somebody put you in detention or something…" Sasami asked.

"I just forgotten that I still need to tell my son about all this. Before I get married I need to introduce him and his wife to Ryoko first. It just wouldn't be proper if I didn't tell him…"

"Grandpa…you do realize that he may not believe that you changed back to your younger self when he finally sees you. Kami only knows what he'd say when he sees Miss Ryoko. I mean he's still hasn't totally accepted Achi's decision to marry an American so imagine when he finds out you're marrying an alien from outer space?"

"Well Kats, I can only hope for the best when we go and visit him and your mother soon. However, I'm not going your father's house to ask for his approval, just to let him know what is going on and to have Ryoko meet him…"

"But Tenchi, if your son isn't too keen on foreigners marrying into the family, maybe we should postpone the wedding for another day, y'know so he could get a chance to get used to the 'old' you and me as well?" Ryoko threw the idea out to Tenchi as she expressed a dejected look of disappointment. 

Ryoko always wondered what would Yosho and Nobuyuki say if Tenchi had chosen her back then. She figured Tenchi's dad wouldn't had care either way since it meant his son was finally growing up and getting some action. Yosho, on the other hand, always kept his emotions in check. He always maintained the same demeanor whether he was having breakfast, training Tenchi in Kendo or fighting off a squadron of Juraian soldiers. 

_Well, that's ancient history now…both of them are long dead, but there always seems to be one member of the family that has to be a stiff ass. Wonder if he not Ayeka's kid and got switched at birth? _Ryoko shook her head in dismay thinking how could a kid that was Tenchi's ever gotten so closed-minded. Ryoko's thoughts went blank as Tenchi took her hand and answered her suggestion that brought her back to reality.

"Ryoko listen to me. I don't care whether or not my son approves of you or if he can't get over my appearance. I didn't wait all these years and risk death to have you back in my life so my son could decide if he likes you. He has a right to voice his concerns like any true family member would, but he not going to fill the big void in my heart like you can." 

Tenchi then cupped his hands on his lover's creamy smooth face and lovingly looked into her soft golden eyes. "All that matters is that we found each other again and your love is more important to me than anything this universe can offer. Amagasaki is a grown man who has lived his life his way as I lived my life my own way and right now my life is with you. Do you understand Ryoko?"

Ryoko didn't answer Tenchi, but by the bear-crushing hug she gave him, it was clear that she understood.

"Boy, this is better than my favorite soap, '_Forbidden Love of the Stars_'. I can't wait how this one pans out!" Sasami squealed out.

"Yes, but unlike your soaps dear, the consequences in this situation are much more dire than we care for." Kamidake responded, as he felt concerned about the dilemma Tenchi was being forced into.

"Well gramps, what's the plan then? How are you going to explain this to father?"

"Call your father later on Katsuhito and tell him we're coming over the day after tomorrow." Tenchi replied as he decided what course of action to be taken. "If he asks for me, just tell him that I'm exhausted from my trip and I will speak to him then. Oh, and also mention to him that I have a big surprise for him. Whether he likes it or not, it will definitely leave a big impression on him."

Ryoko sat back on the couch with Sasami and Keiko. She was happy to see how forceful Tenchi was being and how he was taking control of things. It was another new aspect of him that she rarely saw when she was here last. While she regretted not seeing how Tenchi had matured over the years, she was very happy to see how that young boy had turned out.

"So we're really going to see your son, huh Tenchi?"

"Yes Ryoko, Saki has a right to know and I want to get this over with as soon as possible. By the way Ryoko, did you have any idea on when you want to get married?"

"Well Keiko was telling that the weather has been unseasonably warm so I was thinking maybe it would be nice to have the ceremony by the lake? I always wanted a Fall wedding Tenchi, with all the different colors and the Cherry Blossoms getting swept over the forests and fields. Sasami said that if we start tomorrow, we can get everything ready in two weeks, including my wedding dress…"

"Then it's settled then. We'll tell Amagasaki the news and whether he comes or not, we'll get hitched in two weeks! Good planning _Mrs. Masaki…"_

_MRS. MASAKI!! I can't believe he just said that. _As tears began to trickle down her face, Ryoko excused herself as she phased out of the living room and reappeared in the upstairs bathroom, allowing her emotions to flow out freely.

Kamidake couldn't help but noticed Ryoko's reaction as she teleported out of room with tears of joy coming forth from her eyes. _For someone who was once known as the most disruptive force in the universe, Ryoko sure has a soft side to her. I guess being with Lord Tenchi now has allowed her to act a woman and not be afraid to hide it. My Sasami was right, this pairing was meant to be and may Tsunami bless the both of them…_

_                                                                        *************************************_

TWO DAYS LATER…

Just Northwest of Tokyo was the Urawa Prefecture, a swanky suburban village that in the last thirty years had become the posh choice for residential living by the industrial elite of Japan. In this high class area visitors would be astonished to see the different styles of homes that had been built over the years. From the traditional Japanese style palaces, to the Old English Victorian Mansions to the modern American styled steel and glass frame houses.  It was in the middle of Hirosoto Court that a familiar home housed one of the most famous architectural geniuses in the world.

Amagasaki Masaki _(Hey, that almost rhymes…A/N)_ had been the braintrust and President of NAM Architectural Corp. for the last twenty years, taking over for his late grandfather Nobuyuki Masaki when the old man decided to retire and watch over his garden in Okayama. Amagasaki started working for his grandfather straight after college and rose quickly through the ranks to his present day position. It was believed that nepotism played a part of younger Masaki's ascension, but he later dispelled any notion of favoritism by spearheading the merger with another prestigious architectural firm, the Neo-Eva Tech Co. and establishing several offices in America and Europe in which he spent several years overseas.

It was upon his return to Japan the handsome, black-haired man met and married the former Miyu Tezuka, the former Miss Japan of 2032.  The hazel-eyed petite beauty queen and the high rising corporate executive met at a charity function in the summer of 2033 in which they were introduced and shortly after courted for two years. Miyu's background was that she came from a prestigious family that showcased several of the finest art galleries in Tokyo and Kyoto. When seeing the young Masaki and the position he held at his grandfather's company, they happily gave their consent when Amagasaki asked for their permission for Miyu's hand in marriage. Tenchi's presided over the traditional ceremony at the shrine with a guest list that included some well known celebrities and political connections that Amagasaki and Sakuya's parents had made over the years. It was said that while everyone enjoyed the reception outside by the lake, Tenchi remained in the background after he greeted everyone during the festivities; not that he wasn't unhappy, but the huge throng of people being at his quiet country home was a bit unsettling.

After several years, Amagasaki and Miyu were blessed with the coming of their first born, Katsuhito, named after Tenchi's granddad. Three years later, little Achika was born and shortly after his promotion to Vice President of Development, Saki had his custom made house built in Urawa. The place was almost a carbon copy of Nobuyuki's, but at a much larger scale and with Miyu's fascination with Juraian culture and art, the now successful Masaki had landscapers installed an exact replica of the Royal Garden on Jurai. Right behind the house was an extended engawa for large festivities in which one could see the shrubbery maze that had been the favorite of a certain blue-haired princess long ago. 

With a prosperous business, a beautiful wife, two adorable children and a home that even the most upper crust of Japanese society would envy, Amagasaki had felt like he was on top of the world. Today, he would be testing that theory to its limits…

                                                                        **********************************

A forest green Nissan Pathfinder hovercraft found its way off the main road and onto the driveway that lead to the front entrance of the home Amagasaki Masaki (_The rhyming was a coincidence, believe me…A/N)_ and when it stopped, four young people stepped out with a furry cabbit phasing out through the roof of the car.

Ryoko was amazed that this house was almost an exact duplicate of the Okayama home, but sensed that it looked out of place with the rest of the modern homes that surrounded it.

_I don't know, it looks nice, but it's missing that 'human' touch. It should feel like a home to be lived and loved in, not a trophy to be displayed at. No wonder Kats said he rather stay at Tenchi's than over here. _ Ryoko said to herself as she and Ryo-oki walked towards the side of the house and saw the garden; the sight of which made her nod her head in approval.

"Ryoko…would you mind? I want you to be properly introduced before you start to scurry about with Ryo-oki." Tenchi called out to her as he, Kats and Keiko waited for the cyan haired girl by the front door.

"Sorry about that Tenchi, I was just being curious that's all. I see that your son really liked your father's designs huh?"

"Yep, Saki always did liked how Dad drew up his designs. It really inspired him to succeed in whatever he was of doing which is why I'm so proud of him…"

"Well, that being the case…I don't understand why he sounds like a narrow minded fool; especially if he has a dad like you and the other Masaki men for role models…" 

"Well Ryoko, as much as I try to instill certain things in my son, I'm afraid that his view on people and how things should be in life was molded by his mother and her parents." Tenchi answered as he let out a sigh of dejection.

"It's like this Ryoko…Mom's parents worked in the Japanese media and had very high standards of themselves and grandmother." Kats added as he tried to explain to Ryoko of how Amagasaki's mindset was shaped in life. "Their circle of friends included people from high society, political backgrounds or old world money; anything less than that wasn't worth their time."

"Grandpa always said that if he wasn't a Shinto priest in training, my mother's parents probably wouldn't have given their consent to marry." Kats said as he finished up his analysis of his father's shortsighted behavior towards the common man. "Grandma had her high standards too, but her view of the world was much more forgiving, but I think that Grandpa had something to do with that, right gramps?"

"I like to think so Kats, but unfortunately your father spent a lot of time with his grandparents and their views sort of rubbed off on him. He's still a good man, but at his age right now, he can be abrasive when he wants to be." Tenchi replied as he motioned everyone to stand by the door as he pressed the doorbell.

A few seconds later, a small middle-aged woman opened the door and checked to see who it was. She was at first hesitant when she saw a young man with his long straight black hair tied back and a golden-eyed girl standing behind him, but as she turned her head, she finally recognized a familiar face…  

"Oh, little Katsuhito and Miss Keiko! So good to see you again! Are these two young people your friends?" The gray haired housekeeper asked as she bowed to Kats and his girlfriend. Tenchi knew this woman of course, but the poor dear wouldn't recognize him unless she was around 70 years ago.

"Uh yes Bulma, They're with us. You don't recognize this young man right here?"

The woman stared into Tenchi's features, trying to see if she could place the face. "Hmmm…you do look familiar, but I don't recall seeing you before. Are you related to Amagasaki-san or his wife?"

"Well, you could say that. In fact ma'am, I can almost guarantee that you and I know each other. Maybe later Katsuhito will explain it to you." Tenchi answered as Bulma began to scratch the back of her head. Ryoko tried to restrain herself from giggling as she saw the perplexed look on the old woman's face.

"Bulma, is father here? He was told to expect us."

"Yes he is, you'll find him in the den studying some new designs for his next project. I believe your mother is there also, having her green tea…"

"Sounds good…well c'mon guys, let's get this over with." Sighed the young Kats.

As the foursome were led across the house by the housekeeper, Ryoko scanned around the foyer and the living room, seeing the pictures of faces from a time long ago. Hanging along the hallway were pictures of family outings that included Tenchi and Sakuya together, along with Amagasaki, Miyu and the grandchildren. By a corner of the door that was just outside the den, there was a small table that had a family picture that included both Ayeka and Sasami along with Washu. There was a small inscription that indicated that the photo was taken about five years ago. Ryoko silently sighed to herself, wondering why she didn't give herself the chance to experience this kind of life with Tenchi those many years. 

_So many things has happened and I wasn't around to a part of it. Maybe it was for the best since I would've had to look at Ayeka, but I swear that I ain't gonna cheat myself or Tenchi to whatever happiness comes our way. I want to have children of my own; I want to have a little one calling me 'mommy' and I think it'll be cool for someone to call me grandma…except for Katsuhito of course! _

The rapid tapping on the door interrupted Ryoko's thoughts as Bulma announced Katsuhito's arrival. Everyone tensed up when a low raspy voice responded…

"Come in Katsuhito! Where is father? I thought he was going to accompany you on the trip?" Asked the elder Masaki as he got up from his leather chair and welcome his son and his guests. The years of success and high living had taken on toll on Amagasaki as the once handsome youngster had devolved into a middle aged balding senior with the 'fat' of his success so evident by his expansive waistline.

Miyu however, had aged gracefully over the years. Still slender and standing as if she was still a beauty queen, the wife of Saki kindly walked over to greet her son and girlfriend with a peck on the cheek. Tenchi and Ryoko stood back, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Katushito, you didn't tell me you were bringing visitors over my son, but where is your grandfather? Is he still tired from his trip?"

Kats started to stutter as he began to explain about Tenchi, "Uh…well father, I don't really know how to explain this to you so I'll just ask that you'd greet this young man before you and take a good hard look at him…"

"You're not making sense son, what does this boy have to do with my father? Is he another apprentice to the shrine? I really don't see…"

"Father, please indulge me. Just take a good look at him…"

Amagasaki mumbled something under his breath as he went over to Tenchi. As he began to study his face, the young priest decided not to remain silent any longer.

"Amagasaki my son, you should really go and get your glasses changed, squinting like that will only wrinkle your face some more…"

"Excuse me young man, but aren't you being a bit rude? I will not tolerate such disrespect in my home even if you are a friend of Kats…"

"And I would suggest that you take a closer look 'Ol Great Saki' since I have every right to say that to you…"

"Ol Great Saki? Only my father calls me that and he's…" Amagasaki finally quieted down long enough to look at the young man in front and realized that the face does eerily familiar. Instantly his face flashed with shock and dismay with the familiar image of his father popped into his head.

"No…it can't be! That's impossible! Who are you?!?"

"I'm exactly who you think I am my son, but just in case why don't you go over to your work desk and pull out that old high school yearbook photo book that has all the Masaki men shown?"

Saki raced over to his desk, nearly knocking Miyu on the floor. The poor woman was already reeling from the thought of who this young boy could be, but nothing on Earth could make an old man that young again…could it?

As Saki pulled out the drawer and rummaged through some old papers and drawings, he finally reached his old high school yearbook and went into the section that had all the graduating seniors who had their parents or other family members that were the school's alumni listed along as well. It was thought that a family tree shown would be an interesting twist for that particular year and as he frantically searched through the pages, he saw the image that flashed through his mind seconds ago. 

Amagasaki then turned around and once more looked into the young face that was standing before him. He saw the photo once more and realized that the boy in the picture was indeed Tenchi Masaki, his father. The same face that was now smiling back at him, his youth restored once more.

"F-F-FATHER? Is that you, but how? It's impossible! How…how could you be young again?" Amagasaki stammered, as his mouth was wide open. He wanted to question his father some more, but the words weren't coming out. A moment later, a loud thud was heard. It appeared that Miyu couldn't believe what she saw either and she passed out from the shock. It was going to be an evening that no one would forget.

END CHAPTER THREE

                                                                        **************************************

I have to remember to use a word count or something since I got a little carried away and typed more in than I intended. This was supposed to be one chapter only, but I felt that I wouldn't be getting the characters across if I kept it short, especially by the way I write.

If you happen to notice, I keep using Kats and Saki in substitute for Katushito and Amagasaki. You know in this country and especially in New York, we like to shorten things and if I plan on continuing to type in these characters, I'm using my version of shorthand. Does anybody know if the Japanese use nicknames as well?

Quick Quiz: What's the full name of Saki's company?

Well anyway guys, your reviews are greatly appreciated and I'm try to post the next chapter ASAP. (Whom am I kidding?)

Next Chapter:   **"Meeting the In-Laws" (The Conclusion)**

As always, C&C are welcome. If you want a more elaborate explanation, you can email me at a.falc@verizon.net 

Later, Alighthawk


	4. Meeting the In-Laws (The Conclusion)

Disclaimer: The main characters in this story are property of AIC, Pioneer, & Viz Comics; all the others were thought of by me. Any similarities are just dumb luck so please don't sue me.

Author's notes: This story takes place six months after "Second Chance of a Lifetime" in which Tenchi and Ryoko have finally found each other. If you haven't read 'Second Chance', then you'll have no clue to what's about to happen in this one…. ENJOY!

Second Time Around: by alighthawk

Chapter Three: **"Meeting the In-Laws" (The Conclusion)**

ONE HOUR LATER…

"Is this the best sake we have Bulma? Please go to the basement and pull out the '_the Shinji Special Brand'_; I'm in dire need to calm my nerves at this very moment…"

"Dad, would you calm down? Mother's just waking up from her fainting spell so don't start to get agitated…"

"Katsuhito, how can you tell me to calm down after this? The last time I saw my father he was a eighty-six year old feeble man who was on his last legs and now, over six months later he comes back, reverted back to almost a teenager with a even younger girlfriend…"

"Actually, I'm several hundred years older than Tenchi, but thanks for the compliment anyway." Ryoko answered as she and Keiko were helping Miyu to revive after her fainting spell.

"You know Kats…I find Saki's reaction to all this quite normal. I mean it's not everyday one's father gets the 'Fountain of Youth' treatment and gets to be younger than even the grandson." Tenchi added as he sat next to Amagasaki, trying to help Kats calm him down.

"I'm sorry father…dad. It's just that it's so hard to believe all this. To see you like this again, it's like I'm having a dream…"

"Nope, it's no dream Saki. Ryoko here helped me restored my Juraian power and in turn reverted me back to my younger self. I may look like a kid to you, but I am your father."

"Ryoko? Then you're the woman that father named my late sister after, is that right?" Saki asked he put down another shot of sake.

"Yes I am," Ryoko replied as she warmly flashed a smile at Tenchi's direction. "I've been an old friend of your father's way before you were even born. When I heard that he was dying, I decided to come back to see him last time and maybe help him if possible…"

"So you're a Juraian too? With the powers like the Empress Ayeka and Princess Sasami?"

"Not exactly. I just found out recently that my lineage is Juraian, but my powers works differently than the Royal sisters. With Professor Washu's help though, I was able to help your dad restore himself to what he was when he first used the Jurai power."

"Then you're that same Ryoko that saved father in his adventures in outer space those many years ago? You're the one that he used to tell bedtime stories about to our children whenever they stayed at his house…" Miyu said in earnest as she gently grabbed the former pirate's forearm. As she looked at the cyan beauty, Miyu felt as if she was staring at a fictional heroine that had come to life. She remembered those stories the children told her when they visited Tenchi and Sakuya during the summers and weekends, but she had always dismissed them as pure folktale, something to entertain the kids so they could go to bed. Now to see the legend in the flesh was something that lovely gray haired lady could barely comprehend.

Amagasaki was also in shock, but the old man had his suspicions as well. "Father, is this the girl that stayed at Okayama with you, along with the other alien women at Grandfather's house years ago?" Then he turned to Ryoko with a serious look, "If you that pirate girl from those days at Okayama, then I suspect that you're here for more than just to help cure my father; am I right?"

"Watch you tone Amagasaki!" Tenchi snapped at his elderly son, "We're here to visit and to bring some news, not for you to interrogate my fiancée…"

"FIANCEE? Then I am right…you're back to take him away with you! You're here to steal him away from us! You are…"

"Amagasaki! That's enough! Ryoko didn't come to steal me away from anyone; I'm with her on my own accord. The truth is that we're very much in love and plan to marry soon…"

"M-M-Marry? Father, are you serious? You haven't seen this woman for almost seventy years? Where she's been all this time and how do you know she's not in some sort of trouble? If I remember correctly, that was the main reason she came to Earth all those years ago, to escape from the law. At least that was what the Empress Ayeka told me awhile back..."

_Damn prissy bitch! Can't she ever learn to keep that royal mouth of hers shut? _Ryoko simmered in anger when she heard Amagasaki's accusations. One of these days, she would have to remember to thank the Empress for all the trouble she had put her through, but for now some things needed to be explained.

"Yes, you're right Saki. I did crashed landed on Earth sixty-eight years ago to escape from the then Detective Mihoshi and ended up meeting Tenchi. I stayed around thinking it was a good hideout for me until l could think of a plan, but something happened along the way…I fell in love with your father."

Tenchi looked at Ryoko with such a caring expression. He wanted to interject, but Ryoko waved him off as she continued. All the other family members were all glued to her every word except for Saki, who was more inclined to find something in her story that wasn't true.

"Believe me when I say that your dad was absolutely clueless when it came to figuring out what love was. Despite my open affections and my constant fighting with the then Princess Ayeka for his attention, Gramps here really had no clue what he wanted…"

"That wasn't true Ryoko…" Tenchi jumped in; eager to straighten out the story of what actually happened those days seven decades ago. "At first, I was just scared of having so many girls pouncing on me. I just didn't know how to handle it, but the longer you girls stayed, the more I came to realize who had my heart…"

"But you didn't admit it to yourself until it was too late, didn't you father?" Asked Miyu as she began to understand the connection that Tenchi and Ryoko had those many years ago.

"Yes Miyu…it wasn't until I defeated the false emperor of Jurai, after Ryoko risked her life to get me there that I realized how very much in love I was with her. However, I let my indecisiveness and insecurities get the best of me. When I returned to Earth weeks later, I had hoped that she would of come back so I can face her…"

"…But it was too late." Ryoko joined in, filling in the remainder of the star-crossed lover's tale, "I eventually recovered from my injuries and return to Earth, but I stayed in orbit. I wanted to see how Tenchi was doing and when I saw how quickly he readjusted to his everyday life, I assumed that this was the life he wanted to lead. It was with a heavy…no, an aching heart that I chose to leave and never to return. I never knew how Tenchi ever felt about me then."

"It hurt me so much not to have been able to tell Ryoko how much I really loved her." Tenchi said as eyes began to swell from remembering those painful times, "When she didn't return and no one had heard from her, I assumed that had she died. I was never the same after that and it wasn't until I met Saki's mother several years later that I was able to move on with my life..."

"And it wasn't until recently that I had the courage to return and face him as he was approaching near death. I just couldn't live with myself knowing that even now he still thought about me and when Washu gave me the hope that a cure for Tenchi's cancer was possible, I jumped on the chance and came back here…to be reunited with my first and only love."

"I must say that worked out pretty well for the both of you," Katsuhito said happily, with Keiko leaning against him on the wooden floor of the den. "First Ryoko helps restore Grandpa's power in order to cure the disease and as a bonus his body regenerates to its younger self, giving the two of you the chance to start over again; to make up for all that lost time…"

"Lost Time? Father did not _lose _any time Katsuhito." An angry Amagasaki shot back. "Father managed to pick up his life and moved on. I don't consider marrying your grandmother and raising two children _lost time _my son…"

"My apologies father, I didn't mean it that way. I just meant that after all this time and with grandfather becoming a young man again, he and Ryoko could start a new life together. Who knows, maybe you'll get a kid brother soon enough…"

All the young people in the room and Bulma began to giggle when hearing Kat's comments. Miyu smiled, but quickly went stoic when she saw the grim expression on her husband's face. Amagasaki was almost sixty years old and the last he wanted to hear was his young father remarrying and having children once more. The mere thought of Tenchi spending the rest of his life with a woman of loose morals and a shady past did not sit well with Saki at all. When the image of his departed mother appeared in his mind, he just couldn't bear it and decided to excuse himself from the room.

"Well, if all of you will excuse me, I need some air. Bulma should have dinner ready in a few minutes so I suggest that all of you make your way towards the dining room."

"Do you wish for me to join you dear?"

"No Miyu, just escort the family the dining area; if that's all right with you father?"

"Fine with me Saki, just don't take too long ok? I didn't raise you to be rude towards the house guests." Tenchi replied as he sighed and started out towards the other room.

Ryoko stood back as she traced Amagasaki's steps towards the front of the house where the elder Masaki continued to sip his sake by the engawa. Tenchi stopped to see why she was staying back as the former pirate motioned her hand to him as if to say to go on. Tenchi realized what his lover was planning to do and hope nothing catastrophic would happen…

Amagasaki looked up in the sky as the sun had started to set. Watching the orange-yellow colors glowing over the horizon had him thinking about his childhood days when he and his sister Yoko would head up to the hills in Okayama and watch the sunset together among the cherry blossoms. Shortly afterwards, his mother would call out for them; telling them that dinner was ready…

_Mother…I still miss you sometimes, as well as Yoko. I'm not sure what to believe in anymore, nor I am sure if I'm not imagining all this. I know father misses you and it's been a long and difficult journey for him, but I just can't bring myself to think that he would forsake your memory for that…woman! I know you wouldn't stand for this mother, would you? Or am I being such an old fool that I can't see past my pride and jealousy of someone else being able to make dad happy again? Damn it, why couldn't father just die in peace and go on to be with you and our ancestors? Damn it all! _

"Well I see that deep thinking is certainly a Masaki trait." Ryoko said as she phased onto the porch and leaned against the wooden banister. "Personally, I get headaches just looking at Tenchi in his deep meditations, but to each his own I guess."

"Why aren't you with the rest of the group Miss Ryoko? I thought I made it clear that I wished to be alone."

"You said that you needed some air, not about being alone." The cyan beauty snapped back. "Anyway, I'm here to see if there's any way I could convince you that you needn't worry about your father's decision to stay with me…"

"There's no need for you to convince me of anything! My father was happy with my mother and the family for over forty years and had chosen to live on with his life when mother suddenly passed away. Now out of the blue you decide to come back and after restoring him to a teenager, you want to whisk him away for your own pleasures." Amagasaki turned his back on Ryoko as he continued to state his case, "No, I'm sorry my dear woman, but I can't believe that father would leave everything just to fly off with some criminal, no matter how beautiful she is."

"Then I feel sorry for you Amagasaki. Tenchi wanted to tell you the good news in a proper fashion and to have you as part of the wedding, but I see that you're not going to change your mind about this…"

"Of course not woman! Father may choose to be with you, but I will not allow you to just come here and try to replace my mother's legacy within the Masaki family. As far as I'm concern, you're just a living fantasy that my father didn't have the time to live out."

The last comment stung Ryoko a dozen times more than any knife or laser could do. She wanted so badly to have Tenchi's family accept her. Not so much as a family member, but as a close friend and protector as she did with Tenchi. She did her best to keep an open mind about her lover's son, even as Tenchi and Kats told her differently, but it appeared that they were right. Now she was going to tell him a few things of her own.

"Y'know Amagasaki? I tried to believe that some of Tenchi's better traits were instilled in you despite what he and Katsuhito said, but it looks like they were right. But know this…I didn't come back to replace your mother, may God bless her soul. In fact, it was out of the love for your father that I stayed away. Even if I didn't meet your mother, I knew that any woman who could capture that wonderful man's heart was worthy of my respect. Tenchi told me that Sakuya had her fears that maybe one day I'd return, but even if I did I would not in any way tried to wreck their marriage or your family.

Ryoko floated over to Saki, momentarily startling him. He wasn't sure if she was actually moving through the air or that the sake was taking effect. She landed right in front of him, staring straight at him with those glimmering golden eyes. If this were any other time, Amagasaki would have found himself very attracted to her.

"Let's be honest with each other shall we? I really don't give a shit on whether or not you like me, but get used to the fact that I'm gonna be around here from now on. You can either accept it or choke on it. Now, if you excuse me I'm going to have dinner with my man and I suggest that you be mindful of your manners when you come inside to join us."

With a stare that would frighten the most harden criminal, Ryoko faded away, leaving Amagasaki to his thoughts once more. She made it clear to him what were her intentions were, but he still couldn't let it go. Saki would take a few more swigs of the sake before he would enter into the house.

Ryoko teleported just above the dining table; startling everyone except for Tenchi who was quite used to it after so many years. As she floated down to kneel next to him, Miyu stared out the window, wondering if her husband would be joining him. Seeing the grim expression on Ryoko's face, Miyu was certain that the conversation they had didn't go well.

"So, how did it go? You guys cleared up everything?" Tenchi asked as he noticed the sour face his lover had on.

"Nope, I'm sorry to say that it didn't go well. I just hope I didn't make things worse than they already are…"

"Don't worry about it Ryoko," Tenchi said as he put his around her shoulders. "We came here to give my son the good news and if he refuses to accept it then that's his problem. We can only hope for the best ok?"

"Father…please don't be too hard on Amagasaki." Miyu pleaded with her father-in-law. "You know he loves you very much, but I guess he can't accept the fact that you are moving on with someone else other than mother…"

"I know he loves me Miyu, as I love him and I know the circumstances right now are rather unusual, but he forgets that I met and fell in love with Ryoko way before I met Sakuya. I will always cherish the life and memories that I had with Saki's mother, but this is something I waited my whole life for and everything has pointed to that direction. Must I stay alone and be miserable so I can satisfy my son's wishes? I don't think so…"

Tenchi stood up and look around the room, seeing more family pictures that included his father Nobuyuki and Yosho.

"I know what Saki's thinking…my father and grandfather chose not to remarry after their wives died and were dedicated to their memories, as I was to Sakuya's. However, neither of them never had their first love come into their lives and suddenly disappeared before anything was said. I agonized for almost two years, wondering why I didn't say anything to Ryoko when I could have. I knew that I didn't want to be the King of Jurai, nor was I in love with Princess Ayeka, but I chose to remain silent because I foolishly thought that I would spare everyone involved some pain."

Tenchi closed his hands, rolling them into fists as he tried to contain his anger. Angry that as a young boy, he let slip away the one thing in the universe that ever made sense, the one person that loved him unconditionally and with no restraint. Ryoko got up and gently laid her hands on his shoulders, trying to comfort him. Miyu, Kats and Keiko all sat there, listening to the pain and raw emotion that the '_older'_ person before them was conveying. As he looked up to see his fiancée's teary eyes, he continued…

"Now, sixty-eight years later a miracle has happened. Because of Ryoko's love I was given a second chance to start over again, a _'**Second Chance of a Lifetime'**_ so to speak. Can any of you hold that against me?"

No one in the room said anything, not that words were needed. As Bulma entered the room with a tray of food, Miyu spoke up…

"Father, I can't speak for your son, but allow me the honor of wishing you and Ms. Ryoko all the happiness in the world. You were truly faithful to mother Sakuya and I do believe that she would've wanted you to stay happy as long as you live." Miyu said as she got up and bowed to Tenchi and Ryoko.

"Th-Thank you daughter, that means a lot to me. I just hope you and Saki go to the wedding. It would nice if the whole family was together…"

"Yes, thank you Miyu and like Tenchi said, it would make us happy if you come. It'll be fun to talk to someone about these Masaki men and to know I'm not the only one dealing with some stubborn mules here, heh-heh." Ryoko added as she walked over to Miyu and hugged her.

"Well…now that it's settled, can we eat now? I'm starved!" Kats asked his elders as he heard his stomach growled for substance. Keiko elbowed him as the first helping of steamed rice was served. Everyone seemed to be at ease after hearing heartfelt story; everyone except one...

"Well well, it seems that we're one big happy family now, aren't we?" **HIC **Amagasaki slurred his words as he stumbled into the dining area, looking quite inebriated from the sake.

Everyone got tensed as Saki nearly felled down on the floor, trying to straighten himself. Katsuhito tried to help him, but his father merely slapped his hand away.

"I-I don't need anybody's help! I'm just a little unbalanced that's all." Saki sat next to his wife, leaning against her for balance. The smell of alcohol did not sit well with her or with Tenchi.

"Amagasaki, you're drunk! Do you have no shame?" Tenchi yelled at his son, clearly not happy with his behavior, "You have your family, not to mention Ryoko and Kieko here and this is how you act? Are you that upset that you need to drink yourself to a stupor?"

"Why not father? Obviously you plan on marrying this _person _despite my reservations." Saki spoke again as he glared at Ryoko's direction, "You don't seem too concern about preserving mother's memory so what difference does it make if I'm upset?" **HIC **

"For the last time Amagasaki…I am not disrespecting your mother's memory! I loved her very much and she will always hold a special place in my heart, but my wish now is to be with Ryoko. This is what I want now, can't you understand that?"

Amagasaki got up and staggered his way across the table, looking at his father with bloodshot eyes, the smell of sake clearly irritating Tenchi to the point of exploding. He kept trying to hold his anger in check, but the older Masaki kept pushing his luck.

"Tell me father, before this woman came back to you, weren't you content with your life? Weren't you preparing yourself for the afterlife so you can join mother, grandfather Nobuyuki and grandpa Katsuhito? Didn't you enjoy the life you had?"

"I did and I was ready to join our ancestors, but...but this angel from the stars came back and gave me the opportunity to go on and be happy. Can't you get it through your thick skull son? I've been in love with Ryoko way before I knew it myself. It wasn't just a coincidence that she came back to save me, it was a love than has lasted longer than anyone in this room has been alive. All these years apart and she never had forsaken me. If that's isn't true love then I don't know what is."

"Yes father**, HIC **you're absolutely right. It must be true love. I should have realized that even a space whore can love someone as good as you…"

**SLAP … CRASH! **

In a blur, Tenchi's right hand connected to Amagasaki's left jaw as the oversized man's body crashed onto the dining room table, breaking every dish that was placed and rendering the table into firewood.

Everyone was in total shock of what they had just witnessed. Miyu rushed over to help her drunken husband. Kats and Kieko stood back, keeping their distance between the older Masaki men. Amagasaki has crossed the line with his insults and Tenchi wasn't going to stand for it any longer.

Ryoko had her left hand covering her mouth, still gasping over what had just happened. She turned to see her lover's head down, flushed with crimson red all over his face. In all the time that she had known Tenchi she had never seen him this angry before. As she tried to calm him down by reaching out with her hand, Tenchi merely shrugged her off, wanting to endure his anger some more.

As Amagasaki regained his senses, he felt the searing pain that was washing all over his face. In all his years, his father had never had a reason to strike him; he was always the perfect child. Little Yoko was usually the one that felt Tenchi's wrath when she strayed away from the family time to time, only to have him forgive her just as quickly. As the image of the free spirit Yoko appeared momentarily in Saki's mind, he realized that his sister had more in common with her namesake than just their name.

"Father! You hit me! You…you never hit me, even as a child. H-How could you?"

Tenchi just stared at his son, his eyes filled with rage. He then took a deep breath and began to talk to him about another incident long ago…

"A long time ago I went on a journey to help save a friend and to rid the universe of a would-be tyrant. In all the battles I fought, never once I lost control of my emotions even though they tried to kill my family and me. Even when I finally killed the evil Kagato, I never lost my cool under those tough situations. Today my son, you have succeeded in what others had failed to do; you have made me lose my temper!"

"Father I…"

"Quiet Saki! You have done enough talking today and now you will hear what I have to say or so help me I'll really hurt you!"

Tenchi was slowly gaining control of himself, but he was still seething with anger. Ryoko wanted to reach out to him, but didn't dare. She always had dreamed that Tenchi would defend her honor, but never had she imagined that it would be with a family member. She wanted to be part of the family, not to be a dividing factor. She can only watch as Tenchi continued to lace his tirade at his son.

"You know what son? Even back then, I knew that I would defend any of the women that were with me, but never in my wildest dreams did I ever figured that it would be against my own son!"

"F-father, please let me…"

"Enough Amagasaki! Despite your drunken state, you have made your feelings clear!" Tenchi screamed back as tears started to stream down his cheeks. "You seem to be under the impression that I came here for your blessing and by not granting me that will change things. Despite my appearance I AM STILL YOUR FATHER and therefore don't require your approval!"

Everyone was silent for a few moments as Tenchi turned his back on everyone and stared towards the doorway, hinting that this tragic turn of events was about to end. "You are and will always be my 'Ol Great Saki', but right now I am ashamed to call you my son! If your mother were alive right now, she would be ashamed of you as well…"

As Tenchi let out a sigh, he motioned Ryoko to come over and proceeded to walk towards the doorway. It was clear that the young Shinto priest did not want any part of his son's hospitality anymore.

"I'll be leaving now, even though it's kind of late. The wedding will be in a few weeks, not that I expect that you'd be attending…"

"Father, I'm so sorry that this had to happen," Miyu cried as she tried to temper her father-in-law's anger towards her husband. "I'm sure that when Amagasaki had some rest and sobers up, he will realize his mistake and apologize to you and Ms. Ryoko."

Ryoko, hearing the sincerity and pain in the older woman's voice, tried to persuade her lover as well, "Tenchi, maybe Miyu's right. Maybe after he sleeps it off, he'll think differently. Maybe he'll…"

"He'll what Ryoko, find some more insults to say to you? Telling me that I'm betraying my late wife's memory by marrying you? No, I don't think his attitude will change and I'm too damn old to hear anymore of his bullshit! It's time to go, I just can't take it being here anymore!"

"Grandpa, wait up! Don't you want me to drive you back?" Kats asked, not wanting to have this situation end this way.

"Don't worry about me Katsuhito, Ryo-oki could fly us back. Stay here with your mother because she needs you more than I do." Tenchi replied as he and Ryoko went outside and waited as the cabbit appeared and sat still as she and Ryoko were communicating to each other telepathically.

"Miyu? I'm sorry that things turned out this way, but let me make it clear that I don't hold this against you." Tenchi said dejectedly as he embraced his daughter-in-law while Ryo-oki leapt up into the air and transformed herself to her ship form. Kats and Keiko stood next to each other, holding hands for comfort. The youngest Masaki male suspected that his father would give anyone in the family a hard time when marriage was concerned. It started with his kid sister Achi and now the unusual situation with his grandfather Tenchi. He shuddered to think what will happen if Amagasaki would say if Kats ever made his intentions clear with his girlfriend.

"Father, won't you reconsider and go back to talk to Saki? Do you really want to leave things like this?"

"Your husband had made his feelings clear and I will not go back to convince him otherwise. Like I said before, if you wish to come to the wedding, you are most certainly welcome to come Miyu, but I will not deal with that baka until he realizes his stupidity and apologizes to Ryoko, am I perfectly clear?"

"Yes father…I understand. I'll see what I can do, but until then it's goodbye for now and once again congratulations. I am happy for you both…"

"Thank you Miyu…It's been a pleasure meeting you and hopefully we can do this again under better conditions." Ryoko said earnestly as both women embraced each other. She then turned to Tenchi, indicating that Ryo-oki was waiting for them.

Minutes later, the pointed black and red ship flew off over the horizon on the way back to Okayama. Bulma finished cleaning the mess that was sprayed all over when Saki hit the table in full force. The housekeeper then excused herself as she went to the kitchen to finish cleaning up.

Keiko also excused herself, sensing that her boyfriend would be spending some time with his parents. It was not her place to be involved in these discussions and after hearing what Amagasaki said about Ryoko, she didn't want to take the chance of hearing his opinions about her.

Amagasaki retreated to his den, holding a cup of green tea that Bulma had made for him. Even as the tea was sobering him up, he still felt numb over what had happened ten minutes ago. He had always considered himself a man of principles and morals, but tonight he let his emotions and pettiness take control of him. The redness that was all over his face was subsiding, but he can still feel the sting of his father's right hand as it struck him, sending him to slam on top of the dinner table.

Miyu and Katsuhito entered the room together, both showing different expressions on their faces. Miyu showing an expression of concern over what had happened, Kats' had a look of disappointment or perhaps it was pity?

"Both of you stop looking at me that way! I'm already embarrassed as it is." Amagasaki yelled out as he leaned back against his leather chair. Kats wasn't going to let his father get away with this without putting his two cents/yen into it.

"You should have thought of that before you drank like a old fool father. What exactly were you thinking?"

"You have no right to judge me Katsuhito. I'm your father…"

"Then act like one damn it! Because of your recklessness, grandfather may never step foot in this house again and Kami only knows what Ryoko thinks of all this…"

"Why should she care? She got what she wanted didn't she?"

"She does care father, don't you realize that yet? She didn't have to come here to meet with you and mother. She didn't even have to invite anyone to the ceremony if she had chosen to, but she did because that's how much she loves Grandpa and unlike you father, she does more to preserve grandmother's memory than you ever could…"

"How dare you say that to me boy? Why I ought to…"

"What father? You're going to strike me? You're going to toss me out because I don't share your narrow-minded view of how the world should be?"

"Katsuhito, please…"

"No mother, let me finish…he needs to hear this." Kats replied as he walked towards his father, determined to speak his peace.

"You are a great man when it comes to business father and I know that you're a good man despite your faults. However, this isn't Feudal Japan and your type of logic of how things should be doesn't exist anymore. It's because of your views that Achi left to America to study and to marry a foreigner. It was your stubborn attitude that made me choose to live with grandfather and to study under him because I was afraid that I couldn't live up to your expectations. You did what you had to do to provide for us and I know you love us, but your ways have also driven this family apart. Now with this unique situation upon us, you manage to drive a wedge between you and grandfather, something that I thought couldn't have been possible."

Amagasaki sat there, listening to every word his son had said. He was so rigid in his ways that he couldn't foreseen the possibility that maybe his views could had been beyond black and white. He knew that his father was an honorable man and he never had known Tenchi to fall back on his word, which makes it so inexplicable that he should doubt him now.

He looked at Miyu for a moment, looking for understanding, but instead saw a blank stare from her. His wife had always supported him in whatever decisions needed to be made, but would caution him if she felt he was overstepping his boundaries. From the look she was giving him, he knew that he had crossed the line.

"Miyu, please tell me…was I so wrong for telling my father about his decision? Did I misjudge Ryoko because I was so angry that anyone could make father so happy again like mother used to? Please tell me…I need to know."

Miyu could only continue to gaze upon her husband with a blank stare. She searched for the right words that could make her love understand the hurt that his actions had cause. She walked over, stretching out her hand to caress his cheek. All her life privileged people had surrounded her, but she learned at an early age that one's perception on life should not be clouded to what's given to her, but what she could reach out to. Any doubts on her beliefs were put to rest when she met Saki's parents, especially Tenchi.

Somewhere along the way, Amagasaki had forgotten those lessons, if he had ever learned from them at all. As both Saki and Kats looked on, Miyu searched within her the words that would make her husband understand.

"Amagasaki…my love, I know deep down you had your reasons to feel the way you do when your father appeared with Ryoko. I also know that you were very close with your mother, but the decision for your father to remarry was never yours to make my dear Saki.

When mother Sakuya was alive I adored her as if she was my own mother and those memories of her will always be so precious to me."

Miyu kneeled down beside her husband and cupped his face, her hazel eyes looking deeply into his. His glazed eyes were showing the look of a scolded child who had been severely punished and was afraid to face his fears. Miyu did her best to calm his worries and to show him the errors of his ways.

"Search inside yourself my love and you will see that a part of your mother is still inside of you and will always be, just as a piece of her will always be with your father. Tenchi has not betrayed her memory and deep down you know this to be true." Miyu's words were finally soothing over whatever hurt Amagasaki was feeling at the moment. He intently listened to every word as Katsuhito leaned against the wall, also listening to her calming influence.

"I still find it hard to believe of what happened to your father, but if we are to believe what father Tenchi has told us about Ryoko's return is true, then I have no doubt in my mind that their love for each other is absolute and we have no right to judge them for it. She is not an evil person Amagasaki, even though you may have heard some exaggerated versions from the Empress Ayeka when she came on her visits to Earth."

Amagasaki began to sob uncontrollably when the words of his wise old wife penetrated his soul. The realization of what his actions caused hit him hard and knowing his stupidity may have caused irreparable damage between him and Tenchi, he finally understood the severity of the situation.

"May Kami take me for a fool, what in the world was I thinking?" Saki muttered to himself, as if he finally found some clarity. "Miyu? If this situation had happened to us, I mean suppose it was you who had passed away and I had the chance to find happiness with another? Would you…"

"You are a good man Amagasaki and I have been happy with you ever since we first met all those years ago in Tokyo." Miyu cut in, knowing what his question was and the answer that needed to go with it. "If some day I should pass on and you had the chance to be happy with another; someone who will be true to you as I was, then my sincerest wish would be that you'd remain happy until your final days since I know in my heart that we will be together again in the afterlife…"

As if his heart was trying to render itself in two, Saki finally felt great remorse for what he had done this evening. His inane actions had pushed him over the edge and now he had to deal with the consequences that he had helped created. He slowly rose off his chair and embraced his wife, whispering 'thank you' into her ear.

He then turned towards his son who was still ticked off with him over tonight events. Katsuhito had seen firsthand of how wonderful Ryoko could be with Tenchi and was looking forward to marry his grandfather and his fiancée, but his father's actions may have cast a dark cloud over the festivities. As Amagasaki approached, he braced himself to hear what his father had to say.

"Katsuhito, when will you be leaving back to Okayama?"

"Uh…probably in the morning. Why are you asking?"

Saki took a deep breath as he tried to dust himself off. "Don't leave until we have spoken agreed?"

Kats looked at his father, noticing the sudden change in his behavior. He really didn't want to deal with him in the morning, but he nodded his head to satisfy Saki's request.

"Good. I will be going to bed now, but feel free to stay up if you like. Miyu, will you be coming with me?"

"Not right now dear, I wish to speak to Kats for a moment and check on Bulma in the kitchen, but I'll be there shortly."

"Very well; good night then." Saki bowed to his family as he proceeded to the stairs. He then stopped momentarily to say something to his son. "Kats, do you and Keiko plan to marry someday?"

Kats was hesitant to answer. "Uh…I'm not sure father. Possibly when both our studies are completed, why you ask?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing really, I just thought what a fine wife she'd be if you decide to marry. Well, I'm off to bed, good night…"

"Uh, g-good night father. See you in the morning." Kats stammered, not sure if his ears heard his father correctly. "Mother, did he say what I thought he said?"

"Yes you did son." Miyu answered with a slight smirk on her face. "I believe your father is finally starting to grasp the situation and is planning something. What it is, I don't know."

"Well, whatever it is, it may be too late to fix the damage he caused tonight, but if it's any consolation to him, I'm glad that he likes Keiko."

"As do I Katsuhito, but let's worry about it in the morning shall we?" Miyu said as she gave her son a kiss on the cheek and went up the stairs to the bedroom. Like Kats, she was wondering what her husband thinking about.

_You're up to something Amagasaki and I hope it's something to redeem yourself and not to cause any more trouble than you did this evening. _Miyu thought to herself as she entered the dark room, seeing her husband asleep on the far side of the bed. _I just hope my words weren't in vain because if you cannot deal with your father's pending marriage, then I'm afraid that you'll be forever in torment over this and we will suffer as well because of it. _

NEXT MORNING…

It was about ten in the morning when she finally woke up, her eyes still groggy from staying up all night with her lover. If Ryo-oki hadn't come in to nudge her awake, Ryoko would had probably stayed asleep well into the afternoon.

As she trudged her way into the bathroom, wearing only a long white decorated baseball T-shirt she bought from a place called '_The Yankee Clubhouse Store' _in New York, she recapped the last few hours that had passed since their departure from Amagasaki's house...

…Nothing happened since they left. The flight home with Ryo-oki was absolutely silent, with the exception of the cabbit mentally speaking to her mistress via their link. Ryo-oki knew what had happened, but she couldn't comprehend why Tenchi was so quiet if he didn't care if his son came to their wedding or not. Ryoko told her that there was some things humans would say to hide their true feelings rather than anyone else knowing what they really are. Tenchi meant what he said, but that still didn't hide the fact that he was hurt by the whole incident.

_He's taking it harder than me, _Ryoko said to herself, with Ryo-oki listening on. _The old prick really said some nasty things to me and I'm surprised that I didn't beat the shit of out of him myself. I'm glad that Tenchi defended me, but not at the cost of his relationship with his son… _

On the way back she asked if he was all right in which he replied yes, but by the tone of his voice and his body language Ryoko knew better. She knew him well enough to know that the events that occurred this evening would gnaw at him unless he lets go of his anger and disappointment…

Soon after she finished brushing her teeth and her other 'duties', the cyan beauty phased out of the T-shirt and into her old blue and yellow striped dress. She floated down the stairs to see if Tenchi was lurking about, but found the house completely deserted. This was an uncommon sight for Ryoko to see considering the number of people that used to live in this house at one time. She doesn't know if there would ever be another time like it was sixty-eight years ago, but she promised herself that she would try to keep Tenchi and her family happy. As she made her way into the kitchen to make some green tea, her thoughts again drifted back towards last night…

…It was after midnight when they arrived and Tenchi headed straight for the bedroom. She asked if she could make something for him in the kitchen since dinner at Amagasaki's was thrashed around, but he politely declined. She tried to convince him to stay with her and watch some TV, hoping it would calm his nerves, but he would again decline her offer.

Rather than leaving him alone with his thoughts, Ryoko joined him in bed. Tenchi stripped down to his black boxers while Ryoko put on her white T-shirt and climbed into the large futon styled bed they would sharing for a long time. As Ryoko slid between the sheets, Tenchi unintentionally turned his back on her, facing the window and the half moon that was illuminating the evening sky. Thinking of a way to soothe his troubled soul, Ryoko pressed her body against his back as she slid her arms under his shoulders. She felt the tightness of his muscles as she let her hands roamed across his chest and arms.

Tenchi felt his lover's gentle hands caressing his skin, making him feel aroused, but the anger that was still trapped within wouldn't let him enjoy even a moment's pleasure with his love.

"Not tonight Ryoko, I'm…not in the mood." Tenchi said as he grabbed Ryoko's hands and forced her to stop feeling her way around.

"I kind of figured that you wouldn't want any tonight, but can I at least hold you like this? All I want to is try to make you feel better Tenchi, there's no harm in that is there?" Ryoko replied, still feeling how tense her lover's body was.

"No Ryoko…no harm at all. It's ok by me although I doubt that I'd be getting sleep tonight…"

"Tenchi…I know you're hurting; we both are, but there's nothing we can do about it. It's up to your son to decide if he's going to accept our marriage and me. You said it yourself that regardless whether of not he comes around, we're still getting married right?"

"Of course we are Ryoko! I've been waiting too long for that day to come, it's just…"

"Just what Tenchi?"

"I-I just wished that I didn't have to strike him like that. He made me so angry when he said those things about you. Why couldn't he accept you like the others? Why couldn't he just be happy for me?"

Tenchi's body started to go limp as he began to cry, burying his face into the pillow. Sensing that he was about to let go his anger, Ryoko held on to him tighter, letting her man know that he's not alone with his pain.

"It's ok babe, I'm here. Just let it go…just let it go…"

The rest of the night was uneventful as Tenchi finally fell asleep, but Ryoko stayed up to keep an eye on him. It was something she loved to do when the gang was here all those years ago. When she couldn't sleep at night, she would sneak into Tenchi's room and would float above him, watching his angelic face sleep all night. She would feel tired as hell the next morning, but somehow it calmed her. Last night was different though as she became the calming influence for him to go to sleep, but the results were the same.

The sun was starting to come up when she finally dozed off. It must have been shortly after when Tenchi got up and left, dressed in his priestly garments. Ryoko concluded that he must be up at the shrine meditating or something so she decided to make some sandwiches and lemonade for lunch and make her way up to the shrine.

Ryo-oki excused herself as she went off to see the new carrot garden that Katsuhito had grown especially for her. Ryoko put on her shades and a denim jacket and teleported herself up the edge of the stone steps of the shrine. It was a nice sunny day as the cyan girl looked up at the blue sky, seeing if could see any stars at all. She then looked around; trying to see where was Tenchi was hiding until he spotted him by the graves of his ancestors. The tombstone he was presently standing in front of was his late wife's.

She waited a few minutes, letting her fiancée to pray undisturbed. Afterwards, she teleported to the shrine office and sat by the wooden steps as she began to take out lunch out of the straw basket she placed them in. As she took out two clear plastic cups and began to pour the lemonade into them, a familiar voice spoke…

"Well I see that we were busy this morning, making lunch I see?"

"Nothing special…just thought that you might be hungry that's all."

"This is thoughtful of you Ryoko, thank you…"

"We're going to be married soon Tenchi, what kind of wife I'd be if I can't take care of my man properly?" Ryoko answered as she passed a turkey and cheese sandwich to her lover. Tenchi sat along beside her and smiled; it's been awhile since had someone taking care of him like this. No that his grandson didn't take good care of him, but there's something special when a woman does the little things that could mean so much to a love one.

"Yeah, I guess you're right Ryoko. It's going to take some time in getting used to having you back here again, especially in the bedroom, heh-heh."

"Going hentai on me sweetie?"

"No, just making a point, but we could get naughty later if you like…"

"Tenchi Masaki! I sometimes wonder if the Jurai power within you didn't take your hormones and turned them up a notch?"

"They're fine love, it's just I want to thank you for being there for me last night, even after my son's boorish behavior towards you."

"Tenchi, I'm gonna be there for you no matter what comes our way. Just as I know that you'll be there for me as you did when your son said those things about me." Ryoko said as she gently took her lover's hand. "I knew that must've hurt you to defend me against him and I really appreciate it. I just hope it doesn't have to happen again."

"It won't because I don't intend to speak to him again unless he apologizes to you. You're the most important thing in my life now and he needs to get used to that…"

Ryoko flashed a heart-warming smile as the two continued to have lunch uninterrupted. Later on, as they began to put away the leftovers in the basket, Ryoko asked about his prayer by the graves.

"Tenchi, this may be none of my business, but were you praying to your family about last night?"

"Yes…I needed to understand what had happened yesterday and maybe get an answer. I remembered the night after you came back, I had a dream about Sakuya coming to me and letting me know that it was all right with me to move on and to be with you. She knew that this was important to me and that I did not betray her memory. I still wonder if it was only a dream or did she really came back to tell me all this..."

"Did you get an answer today my Tenchi?" Ryoko asked, wondering also if Sakuya did come back or not.

"I always knew the answer to that Ryoko, I just needed some time to have some closure, but without the guilt. Saki's unwillingness to accept our impending marriage made me think about it and you know what?"

"What babe?"

"Regardless of what people may think of the situation, it still comes to down the fact I love you and you love me and that's what really matters. I can only try to change people's minds and hope to make them understand, but if they don't get it, that's their loss."

Ryoko was glad that her man was finally coming around. As long as he was ok with the present situation and not brooding about it, she could look forward to planning out the wedding with Sasami and not having to worry about Tenchi's state of mind. As they both stood up to head back to the house, she leaned against his body, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you Tenchi Masaki, my husband to be…"

"And I love you Ryoko Masaki, my wife to be…"

They smiled contently at each other for a few seconds before drawing themselves into a passionate kiss. They were in their own world right now nothing was going to take them out of it…well almost nothing.

"AHEM…I see that you guys are recovering nicely from last night." Katsuhito said with a sly smirk on his face. He thought to himself how much fun it would be to keep interrupting his grandfather and step-grandmother. After all, they keep setting themselves up like this all the time.

"Kats, you're back! Where's Keiko? Did she come back with you?" Tenchi asked.

"She's inside the house fixing lunch for us. I just came looking for you, but I see that you guys already ate…"

"Yep, gotta keep my man happy here or he may try to find another woman to take my place…"

"Very unlikely Ryoko and besides, I think you'd kill me if I tried to…" Tenchi snapped back as Ryoko tried to pinch him in the arm.

"Well, if you guys are finished…" Kats paused for a moment before clearing his throat to state his purpose, "Gramps, he's here."

"Who…Amagasaki?" Tenchi questioned his grandson with a perplexed look on his face. Kats meekly nodded his head as he awaited the next question.

"Why is he here Katsuhito? Didn't he make himself clear last night? I'm not in the mood for his…"

"Tenchi! Let Kats finish what he has to say, go ahead kiddo…"

"Thanks Ryoko…gramps, mother and I had a serious discussion with dad last night; a shouting match really, but the thing is that he says he's sorry for what happened and wishes to speak to you and Ryoko."

Tenchi rolled his eyes at the idea that his son was actually sorry for what he said last night. Ryoko, on the other hand, was curious in what the older Masaki had to say. If this could repair the damage that was done yesterday then she would gladly try to extend a hand to her future son-in-law.

"Tenchi, he came all the way from Urawa to talk to you. Let's hear what he has to say…please?"

Tenchi looked into those beautiful amber eyes of his love, pleading for him to hear what his son had to say. He said to himself that if she were willing to accept whatever Saki had to say, he'd try to keep an open mind as well.

"All right Ryoko…Katsuhito, let's go see what your father has to say to me."

It's been awhile since he had a chance to just stand here and look out towards the lake, taking in the serenity of the calm water and multi-layered forest before him. While Amagasaki had become an urban dweller in every way, he was glad that his father had decided to keep the land within the family's possession. A ruthless developer like himself would have taken this land and turn it into a four-star vacation resort for the wealthy, but in this case this was still his home.

Between his nervousness and his thoughts reminiscing about the past, Saki didn't notice the trio coming from behind him. Katsuhito pulled back as Tenchi and Ryoko approached him.

"Amagasaki! Katsuhito said you came here to tell us something; what is it?" Tenchi demanded in a paternal tone of voice. He was going to make sure that his son wasn't coming all the way here to cause any more heartache in the family and if need be, he'd personally remove him from the premises himself.

"Oh father! I didn't hear you walking behind me. I must have been lost in thought. I…"

"Saki, enough with the babbling, what did you come here to say to us? Remember what I told you yesterday…"

"I know only too well dad and that's why I'm here. I guess I should start with you Ms. Ryoko…"

"Uhh…you know this isn't really necessary Saki. I understand how you feel about Tenchi getting married to me and the need to protect Sakuya's memory…"

"That's just it Ryoko. I didn't need to protect my mother's memory at all. In all the years that father and mother were married and even after she died, I should have realized that dad would never betray her no matter what. My family had finally convinced me that dad is his own man and despite his younger appearance, he has the right to be to happy again."

"What I'm trying to say here Ms. Ryoko is that…is that I let my own selfish reasons cloud my judgment. I should have known better that father would not love just any woman after my mother. Dad is the most noble and honest soul I have ever known and for anyone to make his heart sing again like you have deserves all the happiness in the world."

Amagasaki walked up to Ryoko and politely bowed to her. "I apologize for my awful behavior last night and allow me the opportunity to make amends. It's the least I could do."

Ryoko stood there stunned. This was the last thing that she and Tenchi had expected from his wayward son. Whatever talk Miyu and Kats had with him yesterday worked perfectly. She waited for Saki to bring his head up so she can respond.

"Amagasaki…I'm touched by your sudden change of heart. If you're really sincere about your apology, then I gladly accept it. I don't want any hard feelings between us…"

"As do I. All I ask now is that you and father could forgive this old fool for being disgraceful. I know what I said last night was inexcusable and I'm still not quite sure if I could get used to father being young again, but all I ask is that you could give me some time to adjust."

"Well, in the old days, I would have skewed any man who would had insulted me like you did yesterday, but times are different now as I am. Tenchi has shown me that some things are worth taking time to understand and that's what I'm going to do with you."

"I thank you Ms. Ryoko…"

"Please Saki…just call me Ryoko, and right now you still have one more person to ask for their forgiveness…"

Saki turned towards Tenchi, who had been watching the whole scene attentively. His father did say that if his son apologizes to Ryoko, that he would give Saki the benefit of the doubt. Now that he had indeed apologized to the cyan beauty, what was Tenchi's next move?

"Father? I know my timing is bad and that I had angered you in ways that were most unpleasant. My behavior last evening was a disgrace to you, your fiancée and the whole family. Please father, you're the only link left to mother and I can't bear the fact that you hate me. Please, I beg for your forgiveness…"

Tenchi really wanted to stay angry with his son for the crap he had put him through, but as he looked at Saki and saw the tears trickling down his face, it occurred to him that he rarely saw his son cried. The last time must have been at Sakuya's funeral nineteen years ago.

Saki kept his head down, bowing obediently in the presence of Tenchi, hoping his father would forgive him for his stupidity. His nerves were so shot that he couldn't control himself and wept openly. This was enough for Tenchi to know that Saki was being sincere about being forgiven.

"I don't hate you Saki. If I did then I wouldn't be feeling so hurt by your remarks from last night. I may have kept my distance from you until my anger had subsided, but you're my son…I could never hate you."

"Father, I'm so sorry…I never wanted to hurt you nor Ryoko at all. It's just sometimes I…"

"I know Saki; I miss her too. One of her last requests was that I would always look after you. After Yoko's death, you were her shining light and all your achievements had made her so proud; as was I."

"Father…please know that I do wish for your happiness and after listening to Ryoko, there's no doubt in my mind that she truly loves you. I think mother would have been happy for you."

Tenchi's heart was overjoyed when he heard his son's words. To hear that final confirmation from Saki made young priest all teary eyed. There was only one thing he wanted to do.

"Saki…you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. Come here son…"

Ryoko and Kats quietly stood back as they witnessed a tender moment when father and son embraced each other in a loving hug. No words were spoken, but with the tears of happiness and forgiveness being poured out, none was needed. Tenchi lifted his head so he could look for his love and when he spotted Ryoko and his grandson, he motioned for them to join in the family embrace.

As Ryoko wrapped her arms around her future husband and son-in-law, she could now look forward to the wedding with the complete support of her new family. For Tenchi, this was last obstacle to overcome as he could now bridge all the different aspects of his life and to move on into the future with his Ryoko. The future still had its uncertainties, but he knew now that he wasn't going to face them alone anymore…

END CHAPTER FOUR

I apologize if my knowledge of Japanese living is not accurate, especially with the Urawa homes, but I figure that by 2067, western culture should have penetrated Japanese society by then. If you're wondering why I made Amagasaki a narrow-minded fool is simply this; not every child, even as an adult, is going to happy when their parent remarries, which in this situation is a bit more complex since the father is younger than the son. I'm not speaking from experience, but wouldn't children in general feel resentful about a parent moving on with someone else and forgetting about the other parent? Isn't it human nature to worry about forgetting a love one's life and memories as we go on without them? If anyone has an opinion on this I would like to read it.

COMMENTS FROM LAST CHAPTER:

Rel: After further review, you're correct about the log's color markings. Actually if you can picture Sasami as Tsumani and a calm Kamidake when he's not fighting, I think it's a cool pair. I have to give kudos to Sophia Le Fay for that idea though.

Chaptermaster: Dude, nice to hear from you again. Nasty family squabble don't you think?

Well anyway guys, your reviews are greatly appreciated and I'm try to post the next chapter ASAP. (Yeah Right!)

Next Chapter: **"Conversations"**

As always, C&C are welcome. If you want a more elaborate explanation, you can email me at a. Alighthawk


	5. Conversations

Disclaimer: The main characters in this story are property of AIC, Pioneer, & Viz Comics. All the other characters were created by me, so any similarities are just dumb luck so please don't sue me.

Author's notes: This story takes place a few months after the original story, "Second Chance of A Lifetime". I suggest reading that story before moving along w/ this one, otherwise things may get confusing for you newcomers.

However, since it's been more than a year since I did the last chapter, I'll do a quick recap…

After 68 years of being apart, Tenchi and Ryoko were finally reunited on Earth after which ex-pirate turned bounty hunter restored the 86-year-old Tenchi's youth through a transfer of the Jurai power.

Afterwards, the happy couple went on a whirlwind romance tour where it ended up in New York City (My hometown) and the Jurai Prince finally proposed to his first love. After a quick reunion with Sasami and Kamidake, they all returned to Okayama where Tenchi had to break the news to his mule-headed son Amagasaki.

After a few heated words and some broken furniture, the wayward son finally saw the light and approved of his father's newest/oldest love. Now comes the fun part…

Second Time Around: by alighthawk Chapter 5 – "Conversations" 

SPRING 2068…

_It's almost here! I can't believe it! After all this time, it's really gonna happen! _

Her thoughts were chaotic, emotions on an all-time high as a solitary figure quietly sat on the rooftop of her lover's house, watching the sunrise with great anticipation as the celestial orb began to cast its light upon the ancient land.

For the past week Ryoko had been perching herself on top of the house every morning to watch the alluring colors as it began to cut thru the brightening blue sky. As the rays of light began to sweep across the dark green landscape, she gazed at the cherry blossom trees that surrounded the house, their buds already blooming forth with the loveliest shade of reddish pink she had ever known.

As she turned her head around, she took a look at the deep blue lake where the ice had been thawing out for the past week. Ryoko had enjoyed the ice fishing Tenchi had taught her and Ryo-Ohki over the winter and while the Juraian prince didn't particularly enjoyed the cold winter himself, the former space pirate handled it like another trip through the cold void of space.

_Hey Ryoko, how long you planning on staying up here? It's a bit chilly you know, even for a furry hottie like myself, _Ryo-Ohki telepathically casting her thoughts to her mistress. As a spaceship, she was accustomed to all sorts of conditions that existed on any planet or space, however when the cabbit was in her animal form, she preferred the warm weather like any other reasonable animal would.

"Give me a minute here ok? I just like looking at the sunrise that's all. Am I committing any crime here?"

_Hmm, maybe a few decades ago, it would've been considering your history, but I think you're safe for now, heh. _

Ryoko glared at her long time pet and friend, looking rather miffed for being interrupted during her new morning routine. She had come to cherish these quiet moments ever since she came back from space and saved Tenchi from dying. It was during these peaceful times that she learned to appreciate how wonderful this world can be and the endless possibilities it had presented.

_Sorry about that, but I just came up to tell you that Tenchi's up and he's making breakfast. He was wondering where you were so he asked me to look for you. _

"Oh? What's he makin'?"

_Your favorite…French toast with strawberries served on the side… _

"With cocoa?"

_Sprayed with some serious whipped cream. _

"Well say no more my furry little friend, I'll be right down!" Ryoko answered ever so happily, her lips smacking with anticipation for the homemade breakfast she had grown to love. Quickly, she got up and dusted off her blue and yellow striped dress and phased off the roof and right onto the high chair that was in the kitchen. Ryo-Ohki, meanwhile decided to head out towards the nearby carrot field and see what looked edible.

Tenchi was finishing up around the stove when he heard that familiar 'phase' sound. He pretended to be oblivious to her presence as he took all the French toast and stacked them up one atop of the other. He nose already smelled the wonderful aroma of bread and syrup when Ryoko's perfume took hold of his nostril. Whenever his love was wearing that scent of jasmine, he started to get aroused, but for now he wanted to keep his hormones in check, at least until after their morning meal.

"Hey there bud, what's a girl gotta do to get some service here?" Ryoko jokingly asked.

"Well, the deck by the lake could use a serious scrubbing, how's that for a start?"

"Very funny smartass," Ryoko replied, not looking too pleased by Tenchi's suggestion. The shrine master giggled as he tried to keep himself from cracking up.

"Oh come on Ryoko, I was only kidding. How many slices you want?"

"I'll start with four for now. No sense in rushing things," The bounty hunter said while showing a cheshire grin to her fiancée. "Besides, I gotta watch my figure before our wedding day."

"Ryoko darling, your metabolism is such that you could probably eat fifty slices of French toast and not get fat," the young Masaki quipped as he snuck around his lover, wrapping his arms around her waist, his chin gently nestled on her right shoulder. "Fat or skinny, young or old, I'm still going to marry you no matter how you look."

"Aw baby, that's so wonderful of you to say. It's just that after all this time I just want to look my absolute best for you," the cyan girl replied as she placed her hands on top of Tenchi's and embraced them. "Just think lover, two days from now we're finally gonna be hitched!"

"I know, and to think that if you hadn't come back to me last year, I'll probably be dead by now. Even now, I find it a miracle that I went from being old and terminally ill to being back to my younger self and with my Jurai power intact. I can never repay you for what you've done for me Ryoko…"

"Well, maybe after breakfast, we can go back to the bedroom and I'll let you try to make amends…" Ryoko cooed as she nibbled on Tenchi's ear, feeling the same urge the Juraian prince was trying to suppress moments ago. And just when the lovers began to press their lips together, the phone rang…

_**RING…RING **_

"Figures, it seems like every time we get hot and heavy, someone gotta rain on our parade."

"Now don't exaggerate Ryoko, let me see who it is…Hello? Masaki residence…"

"_Hiya Tenchi…"_

"Hey Sasami! What's up?"

"Plenty, is Ryoko there with you?" 

"She sure is, let me put her on the phone…" Tenchi cheerfully responded as he passed the cordless phone over to Ryoko who was curious as to what the princess wanted.

"Sasami?"

"_Ryoko, your wedding kimono is ready. When do you want to try it on?"_

The former pirate didn't mince words, "Are you serious? Get it over here asap!"

"_Heh, sure thing. Give me a few hours and Kamidake and I will be there tonight. We need to go through the final wedding checklist, but I think everything's in place for Sunday." _

"Great Sasami! Kats and Keiko should be around by then so I'll see you guys later. Bye now!"

As soon as she hung up the phone, Ryoko began to float about aimlessly in pure bliss. Tenchi couldn't help but smiled as he watched his ladylove grinned from ear to ear, squealing in delight in anticipation of her wedding kimono.

"I take it the news was good Ryoko?"

"Yes sweetie; better than good, it's totally fantastic!" Ryoko yelled out as she swooped down from rafters and pretending to fall as Tenchi caught her, and then playfully swinging her around the kitchen like a go lucky child.

"My wedding kimono is ready and with the dazzling dress I picked out for the reception, I'm gonna be the most gorgeous thing you've ever seen!"

"I'm more than positive you will be Ryo-chan. Maybe it was a good thing we've waited until now to get married rather than rushing last year."

"Well, you're the one that wanted to get married right away Tenchi. I was more than happy to wait for awhile," the former pirate replied as she planted her feet on the floor while keeping her arms tightly wrapped around Tenchi's neck. "Besides, after that disaster with Washu's weather contraption, maybe it was meant for us to wait until springtime."

"Er, yeah…that wasn't one of my better ideas and having Washu's weather machine malfunction like that didn't help either," Tenchi said sheepishly as the two lovers dejectedly recalled a few months back when Ryoko contacted Washu and told them of their plans to get married right away even though it was almost winter in Japan.

_FLASHBACK…_

"Why no problem guys! I can whip up a super genius weather satellite that can alter the weather patterns in your immediate area," was the little scientist's reply as she explained her device to the lovebirds by the monitor screen inside Ryo-Ohki's ship form.

"You sure this is gonna work Washu? I don't need my wedding ruined by one of your screwy gizmos…"

"Look Ryoko, you want my help or not? Besides you're the one calling for a favor so I would appreciate a little faith in my abilities. After all, I am the greatest genius in the universe…"

"_With a few screws loose up there…"_

"Uhm, what was that Ryoko? I didn't catch that…"

"Oh nothing Washu, just saying to myself lucky to have you around," The cyan-haired girl answered as she faked a happy smile in front of the monitor. "But before we use it, how's about a test run? It's supposed to rain in the area in the next few days so I think it'd be the perfect time for a demonstration."

"Good idea Ryoko. How about it Washu? Think you can get it to us soon?" Tenchi politely asked his friend, hoping that it's possible to change to weather for a pleasant outdoor wedding.

"Sure why not? Let me get some of the bugs out and I'll transport it to you via my new personal wormhole conduit." Washu said happily as she smiled at the thought of testing out another of her untested experiments.

"Well, just be careful where you send that invention shorty, the last thing we need is for you to drop it on top of the house…"

"Oh my dear Ryoko, such lack of faith from you is unbecoming for a future wife of a Juraian prince."

"Oh cut the bullshit and send it when you can alright?" snorted Ryoko, not liking Washu's sarcastic tone.

"Don't mind Ryoko Washu, just send it send when you can and thanks for your help…from the both of us. Right honey?" Tenchi said as he slightly nudged his love on the ribs with his elbow.

"Yeah sure, whatever…"

"Thanks Tenchi and you too Ryoko. Give me a day and I'll call you when it's ready. So until then, ciao guys!" Washu replied as she playfully winked on the screen as the picture began to fade.

Within two days a large blue and purple colored hole appeared out of nowhere in front of the lake and out came hovering a reddish green color round satellite. Its exterior resembled that of the face of Washu herself, with two radar dishes protruding on each side. Tenchi and Ryoko looked perplexed as they noticed that the face posted was smiling, almost to the point of looking creepy.

"I always did say Washu had a weird sense of humor," Ryoko said.

"Well, forget about it and let's see if her device works."

As they approached the strange mechanism, its lights and audio went online and a question resonated from its speaker: '_Please indicate your desired climate…'_

When Tenchi said warm and sunshine, the satellite immediately took off upwards, hurling itself into the upper atmosphere. Once it reached a synchronized orbit, electrical waves began to shoot out from its dishes.

"Let's get on Ryo-Ohki and see what's going on Tenchi," Ryoko anxiously grabbed her fiancée and jumped aboard her cabbit ship to see if their dream of a warm December wedding would come true. Unfortunately, as the fates would have it, it wasn't meant to be…

Out of nowhere, a huge lightning bolt from a nearby storm rode up on the weather device, piggybacking on the electrical impulses the satellite was releasing. As Ryo-Ohki reached the device, a huge energy beam, a bright orange red light blasted from one of the dishes and penetrated the storm that was hovering near Japan. As it reached the cloud formation, it created a hole in the middle, which Tenchi and Ryoko thought the storm was dispersing.

Instead, the storm started to gain in mass and strength, until it became a full-blown typhoon in a matter of minutes.

"What the hell? What did that fool put in that machine?" Ryoko screamed as she assumed control of Ryo-Ohki and positioned the ship alongside the device. After trying several futile attempts to verbally deactivate the mechanism and with Washu not available, Ryo-Ohki opened fire and blasted the satellite from the sky, causing the beam to stop and the storm to return to its original size.

"Tenchi?"

"Uhm, Yes Ryoko?"

"Uh, you know I love you with every fiber of my being but you think we can get hitched in the spring?"

"Uhm, do we have a choice?" Tenchi sighed, along with scratching the back of his head whenever he got uncomfortable.

"It's either that or have a snow party."

"Hmm, well I suppose it'd be nice to have the ceremony when the cherry blossoms starts to bloom…"

"Glad you see it my way." Ryoko replied; her golden eyes solely focused on the viewing screen as she looked to find and kill Washu for sending the foul contraption.

_PRESENT TIME…_

"I remembered how angry you were Ryo-chan, but Washu did apologized. She didn't realized that the energies from the wormhole would scramble the satellite's AI configuration…"

"Tenchi, that thing created a typhoon that almost wiped out Japan. Don't you think that would've put a crimp on our plans?" Ryoko answered, her right eyebrow raised with amazement.

"Yeah, well forget I said that, but no damage came out of it so let's just worry about tonight. I know you and Sasami have most of the items checked off, but what about the guests?"

"Oh that, let me get the list," Ryoko's expression changed to a happier look as she searched through her pockets and produced the list of honored guests invited to the wedding. "Well, for starters, we have your son Amagasaki as the best man and Miyu. Katushito will be performing the ceremony with Keiko coming as well. Your granddaughter Achika and her husband will be here tonight for dinner and finally Sasami, who's my maid of honor with Kamidake giving me away; that's so nice of him."

"So far, so good. I'm looking forward to seeing Achi again after all this time. Say, didn't Sasami wanted to invite someone?"

"Yeah. She didn't say who, but she said save two spots and that we'll get a kick outta this guest."

"Fair enough and of course we got the space for lots of people," Tenchi added as he looked out from the kitchen window and gazed up towards the shrine where the ceremony would take place. "What about the old gang?"

"Well, we all agreed that Empress Prissy wouldn't know about it until the proper time. As for Washu, she said she had to attend a GU science conference that was scheduled way before I even came back here, but she'd send a present…"

"Not lethal I hope," the young priest said, worrying about another Washu surprise.

"Better not, otherwise I'll send it back to her stamped '_Return to sender' _before I cram it up her ass…"

"Ouch. Best not to get on your bad side tonight hon," Tenchi replied, his face pretending to cringe from Ryoko's comments. "What about the other girls?"

"Well, Sasami sent a correspondence to Mihoshi and Kiyone, but they couldn't get out of their official duties, but they send their regards as well. Personally, I think neither of them want to see each other." Ryoko surmised, remembering what Tenchi told her about their last years together at the Galaxy Police.

"That's a pity. It would've been nice to have some of the old gang back for this occasion," Tenchi sighed quietly, remembering the wedding with his first wife when only Washu came from the old group. "Oh well, did we forget anybody else?"

"Just Nagi. I'll call her later when the others arrive."

"So that's about it then. We could always invite our neighbors from the community, but they're still under the impression that I'm old and near death. I think finding out that I'm a teenager again would be unsettling." Tenchi though as he scratched the back of his head once more.

"Well, we'll still have a nice enough wedding with our small cast. As it is, all I care about is marrying you and spending the rest of my life at your side."

"Now that's a pleasant thought," Tenchi smiled as he took Ryoko's hand and gently squeezed it, his brown eyes fixated on hers, "I can't think of nothing else, but being with you always and if you like, I would love to prove it to you upstairs…"

"My goodness Tenchi, you're certainly sounding Hentai this early morning," Commented Ryoko, her cheeks looking a shade blushed from the attention her lover was giving.

"What can I say? It's those notorious teenage hormones the doctors are always warning us about. How can I not feel anything but aroused when I'm in the presence of the most beautiful woman in the universe?"

Slowly two pairs of lips lovingly pressed against each other, as the two lovers engaged in a passionate kiss, ignoring everything else around them. Moments later, the happy couple slowly walked together back upstairs to their bedroom to reaffirm their love for one another.

_LATER IN THE EVENING…_

"Another cup of sake father?"

"No, I'm fine son. Gotta save some room for dinner."

All the Masaki men, including Kamidake merrily sat about the living room, enjoying one of Tenchi's special _cough medicine_ that he pulled out of the attic. Father and son were wearing formal dark colored kimonos. Katsuhito was wearing his white colored priestly garbs while Sasami's fiancée wore a more casual Juraian garb, a pale blue kimono with different Juraian markings decorated throughout the outfit.

As a social drinker, the shrine keeper would only take out the best brands for special occasions and this was probably the biggest one in years in the form of the Masaki family pre-marriage reunion.

Tenchi himself sat on the big sofa that was opposite of the holographic HD television set. By his right sat his son Amagasaki who was in a more jovial mood than from the last family dinner. His pleasant demeanor displayed the change he went through from seeing his old man go from senior citizen to youthful teenager and from being a lonely widower to a happy groom to be.

In the months that followed that fateful night at 'Saki's home where he confronted his father and Ryoko, the second generation Masaki had gotten to know his future stepmother and while he was still uneasy with her carefree ways, which was a stark contrast to what he remembered from his long departed mother, Amagasaki had come to terms with his father's decision to marry the bounty hunter from space. It was that unbridled love and passion he saw between them that made him realized that there was a side of his father that he hadn't seen in ages, something that his could only remember from his younger days when his mother Sakuya was still alive.

"Katsuhito, what is taking your sister so long to get here? Didn't you say that she would arrive before seven?"

"Yes dad, but I think she mentioned something about problems with the car rental so it may be awhile before she gets here…"

"Hmph, knowing that gaijin husband of hers, he probably wanted to hire a limo for traveling here…"

"C'mon dad, cut Brandon some slack. He had to get permission from his team to travel here and delay his spring training back in the States," Kats replied as he sat on a olive colored love seat, flicking the TV channels with the remote, "I would think that if you can accept an alien from outer space as your stepmother, then having an American as a son-in-law should be a cakewalk."

"This is different Kats. At least Ryoko has decided to stay here in Okayama. Your sister, on the other hand, went against my wishes and went off to America to study. The fact that she married that gaijin without my blessing still doesn't sit well with me."

"Mr. Masaki, if I may?" Kamidake interrupted the conversation, sensing the climate of the room was getting uncomfortable, "Despite your objection, Achika has done well for herself. She's a top interior designer in Seattle. Her husband has treated her well and in spite of his celebrity status, she is still very self-reliant. You should be proud of her."

"Kamidake is right 'Saki. I haven't seen my granddaughter in several years so I'm very happy that she's coming to my wedding. In light of recent events, I think you should make an effort and get along with Brandon."

"I suppose you're right father…"

"Of course I am my son, as a devoted father and well respected priest of the Masaki Shrine, I am all-knowing, heh."

The men in room broke out in laughter, breaking the ice that was starting to envelop the room. As they resumed a more pleasant conversation, 'Saki's wife Miyu, came out of the kitchen with a tray of vegetable dumpling with chopsticks. While Ryoko, Sasami and Keiko were upstairs trying out the Ryoko's wedding kimono, the raven-haired woman decided to serve the men until her daughter arrived.

"All right now, I'll just leave this at the coffee table and you men came pick out what you want. I'm saving the beef dumplings that Sasami made for dinner."

"Thank you dear," Amagasaki winked at his beautiful wife, thinking to himself how lucky he was to have such an understanding woman for his companion, "Have the girls finished yet?"

"Please dear, this is a wedding. You don't rush a bride to be in seeing how her dress looks, but don't worry, when your daughter arrives, I'll go upstairs and get them."

"Very sensible of you Miyu. Take her advice 'Saki, you don't want to rush Ryoko when she's sampling out clothing. It can be a dangerous time, especially if she gets upset," Tenchi warned his son as he remembered the old battles between the former space pirate and Princess Ayeka. He still amazed sometimes that he didn't get killed in the crossfire.

Kamidake shook his head in agreement making Amagasaki believe that he should heed his teenage father's warning.

Meanwhile, upstairs in the main bedroom, a cyan-haired woman was trying out what was probably her most treasured possession in the universe.

"Wow Sasami. This kimono is beyond description. I'm so glad you let me borrow your tailor to create this and my party dress…"

"My pleasure Ryoko. When the tailor saw the designs you made, she was more than happy to make it. That and the money being offered as well, heh."

"Hell, for this I would've hunted down half the crooks in the universe to pay for this wedding kimono. What do you think Kei?"

Kats' girlfriend studied the garment in great detail, marveling at the quality and the care in which it was made. She'd only hoped that if and when she and Kats ever do get married, her wedding kimono would be half as grand.

"It's really beautiful Ms. Ryoko; you'll make a lovely bride for Mr. Masaki come Sunday."

"Well, he better love this otherwise I might throw him in that cave by the shrine and never let him out until he says uncle, heh."

'Well, I guess that means we're squared away with the outfits, being that I'm dressing in my official royal kimono and the men will be in their traditional black Japanese clothes," Sasami surmised as she reached into her pant pocket of the black party outfit she wore and pulled out the long piece of paper.

"All right now, the florist has all the arrangements ready and my house chef and his crew will be here early Sunday to prepare the food. Keiko, you said Mr. Hasegawa and his group would perform the traditional music?"

"Yes ma'am and his son-in-law will be the disc jockey when the traditional ceremonies are over and we can lighten things up a little."

"Cool. Since this is a small group of people, Kats will be able to run the show even after his duties as a priest are finished and Keiko will assist him. I believe we're set Ryoko…"

"Yeah, but what about that mystery guest you told about? Is she coming?"

"She's a _'he' _Ryoko and yes he's still coming," Sasami answered with a slight smirk on the rightside of her face, leaving Ryoko perplexed of who can this person be, "In fact, they're already here in Japan and I have to call them on the morning to give them directions…"

"Is this somebody I know Sasami? This wouldn't be your sister Ayeka now is it?"

"Ryoko, I promise you that Ayeka does not know and won't know until you or Tenchi decide to tell her yourselves," the teenage princess shot back, not happy with her friend's suggestion that she broke her promise to not tell her sister about her former rival's nuptials, "You never met this gentleman, but I guarantee you that you'll get a kick out of him."

"If you say so kiddo. Now if you excuse me I have to make a long distance phone call…"

"But dinner's almost ready Ms. Ryoko and Achi should be here by now."

"I know Keiko, but I need to do this," Ryoko said as she closed her eyes for a moment as if to contact something, "everyone I invited has given me an answer save Nagi so I need to know if she's coming."

"Fair enough Ryoko, we'll leave you alone and help out Miyu with dinner. Gosh, I hope I put enough seasoning in the miso soup…"

"Good. I'll see you guys downstairs and tell Tenchi to behave until I get there, heh."

"That Keiko, is a woman hopelessly in love…"

"And what a torch she's been carrying. 68 years eh?"

"Oh stop it you two and get lost!" Ryoko playfully bickered as she threw a pillow at the laughing, bothersome girls, leaving the future Mrs. Masaki in her thoughts.

_Yes I'm in love, and as long as I'm with Tenchi, my life will always be filled with hope. _

_**DING – DONG **_

"I'll get it! It's probably Achi and Brandon!"

"About time…"

"'Saki be nice will you? After all, they'll probably have children one day and you're going to have to accept that fact that they'd be half '_Yankees'."_

"Or in this case '_Mariners', _heh."

"Thank you dad and Kats. That makes me feel a lot better," Amagasaki sighed, reluctantly trying to accept the fact that his only daughter had made some decisions in her life that he may never understand, but regardless of it, he had to accept it for the family's sake, if not his own.

As Kats opened the front door, a pair of young people stood outside. The first person to enter was a small, carefree looking woman, who looked to be in her early twenties. Her skin was a darkened yellow, but soft complexion. Her raven hair knotted into a long ponytail as she let it flow on her right side. Her gray overcoat covered up what appeared to be a green dress with a long hemline. Eagerly she entered through the doorway.

"Hi everyone! We're finally here!" Cried out Achika Masaki as everyone stood up and headed towards the entrance to greet Tenchi's granddaughter. "Sorry we're so late…"

"That's all right sis, we're weren't going to start dinner without you."

"Hello Achika…"

"Mother! It's been so long! I'm so sorry that I haven't come home sooner."

"That's all right my dear. You and your husband have finally arrived and that's all that matters."

"Speaking of which, get in here Brandon."

"Sure thing honey. I'm just checking out the funny looking rabbit hanging by the porch." Achi's husband answered, not realizing he was staring at Ryo-Ohki who was taking a nap before dinner.

"MIYA MIYA!" _I'll give you funny looking rabbit you lanky looking scarecrow. _The cabbit yelled to the unknown man as she began to hear Ryoko's telepathic call to her. Quickly, she leaped out of sight and ran to the forest where she began to transform in to her ship form.

Meanwhile the last the Masaki clan entered the household. Brandon Bonham was a star pitcher for the baseball American League Champion Seattle Mariners. Four years ago, just after his call up from his minor league team in Rochester, the tall young phenom met the young Achika during a Home Depot commercial shooting that he was being paid to promote. Achi happened to be the designer for the company standing on the sides as young star made his pitch on TV.

When the shooting was over, the director introduced Brandon to the cast and crew where his eyes and Achi's were locked onto each other. After an awkward intro, the Seattle star managed to work up the courage to ask the young Masaki out on a date. From there, they had been inseparable, right up to their marriage, which didn't sit well with Amagasaki.

"Hello Brandon…"

"Uhm, hello Mr. Masaki…you're looking quite well," answered the young man in his rough Japanese.

"Thank you for saying so. Glad to see that you're taking good care of my Achika." Amagasaki replied as he gave a serious look towards his son-in-law. Brandon politely smiled, still sensing that the cold war between him and the older Masaki was still in effect.

"Don't mind Amagasaki Brandon. In his own way he's glad to see you. He's just not the type to express it," Miyu stepped and she grabbed her son-in-law by the arm and guided him into the living room to meet someone. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good mom, thanks for asking. Who else is here? I thought Achi's grandfather was the guest of honor?"

"That's right. Where's is gramps and who's the kid standing by the sofa?" Achi asked, puzzled by the sight of the young man who for some reason looked very familiar to her.

"Well, I think you guys better sit down so we can start. Let me get Auntie Sasami, Kamidake and Keiko in the kitchen," Kats hurryingly rushed into the other room to gather his girlfriend and the young Juraians.

Tenchi politely stayed standing while bowing to his daughter and husband. He decided that it'd be fun to see how far he can string along the couple before revealing himself to them. It was agreed last year that when Tenchi and Ryoko would get married, no one would know about the shrine keeper's condition until the proper time. When the longtime lovers were vacationing in America, they had hoped to stopped by in Seattle to pay a visit to Achi, but Brandon's team was on a long road trip and Achi accompanied him so Tenchi and Ryoko decided to just send some letters and emails, telling them about their grandfather's new/old love and that he was going to get married.

"Hey Achi! Brandon! You guys finally made it!" Squealed out Sasami as she ran over to hug the couple. Kamidake stayed by the kitchen door, waving his hand in gesture to acknowledge their arrival.

"Aunt Sasami! It's really great to see you! It's been awhile since your last visit and Brandon misses your cooking even more."

"Achi!"

"Well, you told me this morning how you was looking forward to tasting Aunt Sasami's home cooked meals…"

"Hmm, looks to me that I need to teach you a few recipes if your husband talks more about my cooking than yours."

"Well, it's not her fault ma'am. We're both busy most of the time and besides, we have a housekeeper to cook for us at the mansion back home."

"Perhaps, but it never hurts to stay in practice," Miyu added as she joined the conversation. "We all had careers in one point of our lives or another, but it's always important to maintain some of our traditions, don't you agree Sasami?"

"Totally. I may not be from this world, but being a royal princess, I know it's important to keep certain appearances. Right Kamidake dear?"

"Ditto what she said," The knight nodded, wanting to keep his participation short.

"Well, perhaps if Achika would visit home more often she wouldn't need to be reminded of her heritage…"

"Father, don't start…"

"I'm not starting anything daughter, just agreeing what your mother and aunt had just said," Amagasaki smirked as he pretended not to be picking on his child.

"Yeah dad, sure you are…" Added Kats, knowing whom his father is.

"Listen, can we change the subject? I just want to know who this kid is."

"Oh, that's right sis. You haven't been introduced yet, heh."

"Well, stop standing there like a lughead and introduce them Kats," Sasami said, dying to see the expression on Achi and Brandon's faces.

"Achika and Brandon Bonham, allow me to introduce you to the headmaster of the Masaki shrine…Masaki Tenchi, who also happens to be your grandfather."

Achi and Brandon looked at each other puzzled, wondering what kind of prank everyone was pulling on them. Achika herself was starting to think that the family was doing this as punishment for not being around often. Brandon was thinking that maybe this was some kind of a Japanese custom that he wasn't aware of until the young man in question spoke.

"Well, I can see by your faces that you think this is a joke being played on you, right my little Achi?"

"Hey you, only my grandpa can call me that and you ain't him."

"Are you sure about that? Take a good look at me Achika and listen to the sound of my voice. There are things in this universe that we sometimes think isn't possible, but in this case it is."

Achika instinctively walked over and gently grazed her hand against Tenchi's right cheek. As she looked deeply into his brown eyes, there was a certain glint she instantly recognized and despite what her senses were telling her, she began to realize who this was…"

"No, it can't be…gramps?"

"Hey there kiddo…no time no see. Too busy to visit your grandpa lately huh?"

"Oh my gosh!" without thinking, the mirror image of Tenchi's late mother reached out and grabbed her grandfather in a loving, suffocating embrace.

"A-Achi! You're squeezing a bit too hard…"

"Oh, sorry about that. But gramps, what happened to you? How did you change back to a young kid?"

"Teenager if you don't mind, but to answer your question I think you and your husband need to sit down…"

"And have a drink cause I still don't believe what I'm seeing," Brandon replied in disbelief, still in a state of shock of what he was seeing.

"Yeah, sure thing kids, but I think it's best if my fiancée was here to help along with the story. Say, where is Ryoko anyway?"

"Oh, she said she'll be down in awhile Tenchi," Sasami answered as she started heading back to the kitchen for more snacks and refreshments for the family, "She had to contact Nagi to see if she was coming to the wedding. She may be outside with Ryo-Ohki as we speak."

"Oh? Well, I guess the storytelling will have to wait until she comes back and we're having dinner," Tenchi stated as he wondered about Ryoko and Nagi. Not that he was jealous or anything, but he couldn't helped but wondered what his future wife and her former lover would say to each other.

"Ok Ryo-Ohki, establish the interstellar COM link back to our lair. Hopefully Nagi's home today and I don't have to go play 'phone tag' with her," Ryoko said to her loyal pet as the cabbitship hovered miles above Masaki's residence, hidden by cloud cover. For months, the former pirate had been trying to talk to her bounty hunter partner, but the best she could do was get delayed transmissions and email messages. Nagi's last correspondence was over a month ago when she stated that she had a tough bounty to catch and that she'd contact Ryoko when she returned.

_It's been ages since we last talked face to face. I know that Nagi said she was happy for me when I told her that I found Tenchi and restored him backed to his former younger self, but she didn't sound very convincing. Make me wonder if she's pissed at me for leaving her so sudden? _

_Ryoko…link established and guess what? Nagi took the call. _

"Really? Well it's about time damn it! Put her through."

After a few moments of static noise and a snow filled screen, Ryo-Ohki's monitor cleared up and finally Ryoko saw her one time enemy/lover/partner at the other end of the galaxy. Nagi was wearing only a red sports bra and matching gym shorts while she looked to be covered in sweat, giving the appearance that she might've been working out.

"Nagi?"

"Hey Ryoko…"

"Uhm, did I catch you at a bad time?" Ryoko asked nervously while unintentionally chewing on one of her nails.

"Not really. I was just practicing on my footwork and conditioning, you know in this business that we gotta stay in shape to catch these scumbags."

"Yeah, don't I know it?"

Both ladies gave a light chuckle, but for the next few seconds that was an uncomfortable silence, neither girls not saying a word to each other. It's been so long that either of them had spoken live to one another that it seems a big wall of uncertainty had come between them with neither not knowing what to say. Finally, Nagi decided to break the silence.

"So…how's Masaki? He's still looking like a kid?"

"Yeah, so far the effects from his transformation haven't bothered him, although he hates being called a kid, heh."

"Hell, he's damn lucky that stunt didn't cripple or even killed him. You took a big chance Ryoko, reawaking powers that only a few of us understand…"

"Yeah, I knew that, but so did Tenchi. It was his decision to go through with it Nagi and I wasn't about to tell him otherwise," Ryoko answered, her face displaying a serious expression as she recalled that fateful day when she returned from space and helped the then old man back to his youthful self, "but it was worth it. You should see him now Nagi. He's all young and adorable again, but with years of experience and wisdom behind him. He realized that he's got a _second chance of a lifetime_ and he ain't wasting it!"

Nagi saw the sudden change of Ryoko's face from that of concern to sheer joy as she continued to convey what she and Tenchi had gone through over the last six months, including their trip around the Earth. Just by hearing the sound of her voice, the huntress could hear the happiness that was pouring out of the former space pirate, something that was lacking in the last few years when Ryoko wanted so badly to visit Tenchi when she heard of Sakuya's death, but dared not out of fear that Juraian prince may reject her.

"Well, it sounds like that you're real happy being back with him Ryoko. I guess that's means you won't be coming back here for some time?"

"Well, I guess so. I mean I have to come back home and get some stuff I left behind. After all, I really didn't know what to expect when I came back here to Okayama and see my Tenchi…"

_My Tenchi…heh, you really are heads over heels in love with him Ryoko. Despite the passage of time, his marriage to some other woman, our time together…you never did let him go from your heart did you? _Nagi thought to herself. Throughout the decades, throughout their time together as adversaries, partners and lovers, the huntress had always felt that if a small opening of hope ever came by Ryoko's way; a faint possibility that she could be able to find her way back to the only true love she had ever known, she would take it.

"Hey Nagi! You still there pal?" Ryoko yelled out from the other side of the monitor, seeing that Nagi's mind was elsewhere.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure am. I was just thinking of something else, sorry about that. Did you say something?"

"Yes…are you coming to Earth for my marriage to Tenchi? It's in two days and you're the only one that I invited that didn't respond."

"Marriage? Two days? Is it that time Ryoko? Boy where does the time fly?"

Ryoko looked perplexed after hearing Nagi's remarks, "Whadya mean Nagi? I've been emailing you about this for months! All I gotten from you were some message saying you were out chasing bounty heads."

Nagi was feeling defensive, hearing Ryoko and her questions. She tried to brush it off with work.

"Yeah, well I've been busy. What do you expect Ryoko? You go off to chase the man of your dreams while I had to hold things down here, not knowing if you're coming back or not. Not to mention the fact that I have to pay attention more to Ken-Ohki cause Ryo-Ohki is with you and he misses her a lot. Now I understand you wanted to see Masaki way back when you told me, but I didn't think you'd take this long. Can you see what predicament you left me in?"

Ryoko didn't say a word at first, feeling kind of guilty of what Nagi had said to her. It was true that while she did tell her bounty partner of her plans to return to Earth and help Tenchi, it never dawned on her that by staying with Tenchi all this time at Okayama and the rest of the planet, she was putting her sliver-haired partner in a bind.

"I-I'm sorry Nagi. I guess I was so happy being with Tenchi and trying to make up all that lost time that I never stop to think that I should've came back home for set things straight. But you could've said something sooner to me; it wasn't like you could've told me you needed help you know?"

"True Ryoko, but I'm your partner and that should count for something too don't it?"

Ryoko sighed as she slowly sat down of her command chair. While she wasn't about to change her wedding plans, she realized that a reassessment in her priorities was in order.

"So does this mean you're not coming to my wedding Nagi?"

"Much as I would like to Ryoko, I can't. Soon, I'm about to take off after a wanted 1A class criminal. I got a solid lead right now and if I don't act on it soon, I could lose that big bounty the GU is offering. You know how this business is Ryoko; nobody is gonna catch these scum except us."

"You're right I suppose," Ryoko answered, her face saddened that Nagi wasn't coming, "I guess my priorities changed when I returned here to Earth. I'm sorry partner, sorry that I wasn't considerate to your situation and sorry that you won't be here. I really wanted you to be here Nagi."

"So did I Ryoko. I really wanted to come, but you do understand the situation I'm in right now?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Ryoko answered dejectedly, feeling bad that her friend wasn't coming for her nuptials, "Don't worry about it then. You go take of business and once I'm settled in with Tenchi here, I'll make a return trip home and once I'm back we can sit down and talk about our partnership ok?"

"Well, for now it'd have to do Ryoko," Nagi responded, not looking pleased with the outcome, but acted satisfied like a good friend should.

"So are we cool Nagi?"

"Yeah Ryoko, we're cool. Sorry about not coming, but for what it's worth, that Masaki is very lucky to have you for a wife and don't let me be hearing that he's giving you grief, otherwise I might pay a visit and use him for target practice, heh."

"Heh, don't worry girl, Tenchi's the perfect gentleman," Ryoko gleefully told her partner until she noticed that Nagi wasn't laughing along with her. "Yo Nags, something bothering you?"

"Nothing important. With you getting hitched and all, I was just thinking…"

"About?"

"I was wondering about '_us'. _Not that I'm wishing anything bad for you and Masaki, but maybe if I could've done something different when we were together, maybe things could've been different?"

Ryoko felt a cold chill in the room when she heard what Nagi said. Despite their professional relationship, she had thought her friend had left her personal feelings behind when it was obvious that cyan-haired woman couldn't totally commit herself to no one other than Tenchi. His name was never mentioned in their talks, but Nagi knew full well who Ryoko longed for and had hoped to change the pirate's mind and heart, but it just wasn't meant to be.

"Oh Nagi…I thought we were past this a long time ago."

"Uhm, what? Oh, don't mind me Ryoko, I was just reminiscing the old times, "Nagi quickly changed the subject, "We both know whose heart you wanted all along and thanks to fates and whatever Gods that are out there, you found him again. I'm glad you're happy."

"Nags, are you sure you're ok? I mean I know I left you alone but…"

"But nothing! I'm fine Ryoko; trust me. Remember now, before we teamed up I was the best bounty hunter in the galaxy and I was a pretty good one when I was chasing you down…"

"That you were pal…that you were and still are the best," Ryoko smiled back at her friend, seeing that Nagi was trying to put up a good face in front of her.

"So don't worry Ryoko, me and Ken-Ohki will be fine. Just let me know when you're planning to be back here so I can meet up with you all right?"

"Sure thing pal, and Nagi?"

"Yeah?"

"Even though I'm marrying Tenchi and probably won't be seeing you often, I just want to let you know that you're still a very big part of my life and I won't ever forget what you have done for me. If it weren't for you, I don't know what I would've done with myself after leaving Jurai all those years ago."

Tears started to flow from Ryoko's eyes as she reached out towards the monitor, her hands gently touching the image of her friend's face on the screen. Nagi, still trying to stay strong, warmly smiled back, her fingers touching Ryoko's by the monitor.

"Don't sell yourself short Ryoko. You have been and always will be a survivor and in a couple a days you'll going to be rewarded for all those tough times. If anything, I should be grateful to you. You have been a great friend and partner and I wouldn't trade that for anything in the universe."

As tears began to come down from both sides of the screen, Ryo-Ohki meowed a message to her master, telling her that Tenchi and the others were looking for her. Sadly, but with a bit of relief, she turned her attention back to her silver-haired friend.

"Listen Nagi, I gotta go; I think my man's looking for me."

"I understand. You take of care yourself you hear? And don't forget to bring some wedding pictures when you pass by here…"

"You betcha partner. Take of yourself and Ken-Ohki; Ryo-Ohki says hi."

"Will do Ryoko…love you…bye."

"L-love you too, bye…" As Ryoko pressed down on a button to cut off communications, something was still troubling her.

_You ok Ryoko? Tenchi's waiting for you…"_

"Yeah, sure. Let's go," Ryoko smiled timidly, as she phased out of Ryo-Ohki and back to her bedroom to freshen up. As she searched for her perfume, she kept thinking about Nagi.

_I'm glad that Nags and me are cool with each other, but I wonder still, will she ever accept the fact that I'm with Tenchi and not her? Shit, now I may have to worry about two of the most powerful women in the universe, one with the hots for my man and the other for me. Lord, give me strength… _

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: I know I said in the last chapter that this was the wedding chapter, but after such a long layoff, it felt strange resuming this tale and since I had to go back and re-read everything just to get my bearings, I just decided to cut it off after Ryoko's talk w/ Nagi and start a fresh chapter with the wedding taking place. After seeing the first episodes of OVA3, I'm not quite what I'm gonna feel about the outcome so in doing this fic, which is really after 'Tenchi Universe', I get to do a more satisfying conclusion. (From a T/R perspective)

I got a feeling a lot of you readers are trying to figure out who's what and how they got to be where they're at. As a suggestion (and a plug-in) better read the first story 'Second Chance' and most of your questions will be answered, heh.

Again, for you long time readers who have been wondering about the progress of this story, I'm glad you stuck around. For you first timers, glad you came aboard.

Alighthawk

As always, your reviews are appreciated. If you want a more elaborate explanation, you can email me. (See profile)

Next Chapter: "THE WEDDING" (Seriously, I mean it this time!)


End file.
